My Precious
by Sasha251125
Summary: I was his most "precious" pet. He hit me, took me, stripped me, put me on display, and let others touch me while he watched. And though I kicked and screamed, I could not deny, I loved every minute. *Please Read Authors Notes!*
1. Chapter 1

My Precious

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the story of Inuyasha and all it's characters. I'm just a hopeful writer that uses them to suit her own fancy. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

**NEW:**

**Find this story, in all its original maturity on AdultFanFiction. See my profile for more information. Also, this story is now on hiatus and I'm extending an invite to fans of it to continue it themselves. If interested, also see my profile or contact me via email or message. Thank you. **

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.

Five Days Earlier…

_Trying to keep herself under control, she did her best to stop the tremors and not allow herself to show him how aroused she was. However, this was a battle she was losing fast. _

"_What have you," she paused to swallow. "Done?" Her body just seemed to get more aroused with his deep laugh. A shiver coursed down her spine. _

_A pair of fangs glinted in the dim lighting. "Nothing, but I will…_later_." _

_The girl moaned, her cheeks flushing as her hands gripped his strong biceps. Her brows creased as her eyes closed and her head fogged with desire. She struggled to remain coherent, but the undeniable skills his fingers possessed, kept her from doing so._

"_Please," she begged._

"_Please what?" He asked, mockingly. _

_She bit her lip. She wouldn't give in! She couldn't!_

_He hit that spot, one that he alone knew about, and had taken full advantage of. Right as she neared the edge, he brought her back down from the place she desperately wanted to be. _

"_Say it," he demanded. The growl echoed in her head and heated her body._

"_Please Ma-"_

"Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome jumped at her teacher's loud, intimidating voice, taking in the scene around her. Students were shuffling out of the classroom in small clusters, looking back at her and snickering. The clock read 2:31pm.

"You slept through my class once again," the teacher looked at her from over his glasses. "What do you have to say for yourself?" His dark eyes pierced through her and her stomach suddenly twisted into knots.

Kagome's cheeks flushed instantly as she looked at the middle-aged man, quickly gathering her things. "I truly am sorry sir, I honestly didn't mean to." She had to struggle to keep her voice calm, though she could hear it tremble.

"Don't let it happen again Higurashi. Now get out so I can leave and actually enjoy my three-day weekend." His aged hands reached up to adjust his large glasses first before running them over his slicked hair.

Kagome nodded, grabbing her book to close it and seal the small drop of saliva that had escaped her mouth inside. She said a quick but polite goodbye to her balding teacher and ran out of the building, already expecting to be late for her ride.

This was the third time in two weeks she'd fallen asleep in that class. However, it had been the first time she'd had a vivid dream with the mysterious stranger that kept her up all night. She was lucky her family hadn't caught her waking as she often did; her clothes in disarray with her hands in intimate places.

She picked up her pace as she saw the bus arriving at its marked stop across the street from the school. "Wait!" She called to one of its passengers boarding. The driver ignored her. "Hold the bus!" The wet grass in front of the school slowed her progress. She couldn't count the number of times she'd slipped on it if she used both hands.

"Wait!" Kagome screamed, racing for the moving vehicle at full speed once she reached the sidewalk. Not looking, or rather, not particularly caring about anything but catching that big, white automobile that would take her home. The young raven took three steps onto the black surface before horns blared to her right.

She didn't even have time to look before she was hit, hard, and thrown to the pavement. Her head collided with something solid, startling her before sharp pains shot down her spine and raced back up to pound around inside her skull. Her chest felt crushed and heavy as she struggled to breathe.

"Are you alright?"

A masculine voice asked, the weight shifting from Kagome's chest. Her head throbbed as her vision was glittered with color. But Kagome couldn't quite get herself to form any words. She sucked in a lungful of air several times, her eyes wandering over the several, blurred faces now surrounding her. One of them seemed to have very fair hair.

"Watch where you're walking bitch!"

Kagome felt a deep rumble in her savior's chest as the car sped off only a few feet from her head. "_Fuck you asshole_! Here, give me your hand." The man grunted as he helped Kagome sit up slowly. "Are you alright? You look pale."

The hand at the back of her head told her that the only reason she wasn't dealing with a shattered skull was because her savior had thought to protect the precious extension. Still it didn't soften the blow by much. Her brain pounded against the walls of her skull in time with her heartbeat.

"Yeah, I'm-" She glanced over to vaguely see the bus down the street. "Oh fuck I missed the bus!" Her hand went up to the source of pain on her skull, finding a bump, but no sign of blood. "Shit."

The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, now fully taking note of the stranger.

His face was somewhere between rounded and sharp, giving him a very lean, yet strong look. A pair of expensive, black sunglasses completely concealed his eyes from her while long, silky strands of silver cascaded over his shoulders, spilling out from under a black knit cap.

Looking back at her, he smiled a dark, fanged grin. "I'm sorry you missed your bus. My car is just around the corner. I can drive you home, if you want?"

Was he a student? How could she have missed such a handsome man wandering around? He must be a college student in the very least. "No I-"

"Please," he cut her off. "I insist." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but the pain that seemed to radiate from every part of her body said otherwise. With a weak nod, she allowed the stranger to wrap his arms around her and carry her to the car.

She supposed it wouldn't be too bad to trust the handsome stranger. What was the worst that could happen?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Everyone cheered as the young woman smiled, recited her wish in her head, and blew out the candles on the white cake.

"Can you believe my granddaughter is eighteen today?" Her grandfather hadn't stopped repeating that line since the early morning. On any other day, she might have gotten irritated, perhaps even snapped at the elderly man, but she had bigger things on her mind.

In all honesty, Kagome had been completely terrified since the moment she woke up.

Every night since the day that asshole, Inuyasha, had saved her from an oncoming car, _he_ was the man she saw in her dreams. Last night, when she found him in his house, he was standing in front of a huge fireplace, leaning against it's massive frame with a drink in hand. At first, he'd made no implication that he even knew she was there, simply staring into the flames that engulfed the massive hearth.

Then, suddenly, he turned to her and simply said, with a smirk, "_I'm coming for you My Precious_."

Those little words had scared her out of her wits when she woke up.

'_He couldn't, like, suddenly take me away; I mean that would be kidnapping!_' Kagome thought as she angrily sliced the cake, plopping it onto plates for the guests while plastering a smile on her face.

Setting down another plate on the dining table, she realized a few gifts had accidentally been set down there. Her chocolate eyes flicked over to the gift-table as she decided that the gifts being in the wrong spot would probably bug her for the rest of the day if she didn't do something about them. There weren't many gifts to move; she hadn't invited many people. The biggest gift had been a giant teddy bear from Hojo, followed by a new laptop from her family. After that, there was Victoria's Secret gift card for fifty dollars from Eri and the girls, a Hhot Ttopic gift card for forty dollars from a distant uncle, and lastly, a card.

She frowned as she looked at the folded paper, setting down the small, wrapped boxes she'd just gotten from her Aunts. When had _that_ gotten there? Kagome picked up the small rectangle andit up looked for any sign that she knew who it was from on the outside envelope. The only writing was her name in elegant script, obviously written by Mr. Inkjet.

Tearing the top she pulled out the folded cardstock and opened it.

_I come for you today, m My Precious_

Kagome dropped it as if it had burned her, staring with utter horror. No, this couldn't be. It had to be some joke! _A fake_! Something Souta decidedly concocted for her as a prank after she had confided in him what a creeper she thought her savior was! Her emotions turned swiftly to anger as she picked it up, crumpled it, and threw it into the trash. It was just a horrible prank.

_Ding Dong_

Terror ran thick through her veins, pumping in time with her heart. Her hands went numb. Her stomach did flips. Her vision blurred. Her breaths became erratic.

_Calm the fuck down_! she screamed internally to herself.

"Kagome can you get that, dear?" Her mother called from the other room where she was setting up a game with her friends.

Her mother's voice seemed to penetrate into her body; giving her enough will to at least become unfrozen. "Y-yeah!" She called back, moving to the door and placing a hand on the knob.

For awhile she just stared at the metal in her hand, trying to get herself under control while thinking of several ways to escape, with her family, should it come to that. The impatient guest on the other side of the door, rung the bell several more times. Counting to three, Kagome took a deep breath, quickly opening the door.

"Don't just stand there looking confused, take this bag from me. Its heavy and cold!" Souta complained, leaning the side of his body that held a bag of ice toward her.

Kagome shook her head to get out of her stupor and took the ice, laughing. _I was worried over nothing. . Hahaha I am such an idiot._ She laughed at herself, hauling the bag to the kitchen to add to the cooler of soda.

"Who did you think I was? The boogeyman? You looked at me like I was going to eat you!"

"No I just got this card - oh whatever! I don't have to tell you anything!" She snapped, ripping the plastic off the pile of ice before dumping it into a cooler.

"Oh my god!" Souta nearly fell over laughing. "You thought I was that guy didn't you?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink. "No!"

"You _so_ did!" He laughed even harder. "Better watch out! I'm an amazing hotdog-man coming to kidnap you!"

"I didn't say he was a hotdog-man!"

Pausing for a moment, he stuck out his lips and bat his eyes. "'Oh Souta! I was almost hit by a car 'cuz I was an idiot and ran into the street, and I was saved by this amazing guy with dog ears!' Really Kagome. Who did you say he was anyway?"

"He said his name was Inuyasha." Kagome answered, though his name did nothing for her. In fact, the thoughts that now occupied her mind was those cute dog-ears he had. It wasn't uncommon for anyone with demon blood to have an animalistic trait,trait; there were even several famous people who had uglier appendages than puppy ears.

Kagome shook her head. "Whatever. I don't have to tell you shit."

"Kagome!" Eri called prancing up to her. "We are so going to have to go out to Victoria's Secret this weekend to go shopping!" She squealed, holding one of their latest catalogues in her hands. Kagome blushed deeply, looking over at her brother. An awkward expression set into his face before he walked away, quickly. "I don't know if- I mean that store-"

"Are you afraid of going in there?"

"I'm not afraid of it!" She argued, still red in the cheeks.

"So you're embarrassed to go in there because there's panties and bras huh?" Eri laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Oh Kagome."

Yuka joined at that moment, slinging her arm around her shoulders as well. "What are we talking about?"

"Kagome is uncomfortable shopping for bras."

"I am not!"

Eri rolled her eyes.

"Kagome has always been naïve. That's why she's fun to tease, because she's so innocent. Like a little kid." Yuka giggled, pinching Kagome's flushed cheek and giving it a light shake.

"Gaaah! Stop that!" Kagome slapped Yuka's hand, sending the trio into a fit of giggles.

"What has all of you laughing over here?" Hojo peeked into the Kitchen.

"Nothing, just teasing little Kagome here." Eri replied, giving Kagome a playful punch on the arm.

"Well, I'm afraid her grandfather has requested that I steal her away for pictures," he smiled grabbing her upper arm gently. "Please excuse us." Kagome blushed slightly, but followed after him into the family room where her grandfather was already setting up an ancient camera. She begged him to get something newer, but the old man refused, repeating that it was an antique that had been in the family for an absurd amount of years. Blah blah blah.

"Souta to the left. Perfect!" Turning without a word of greeting, the old man took hold of Kagome by the shoulders. "Kagome, stand here. Good!" He ran back to the camera, checked it, and then set the timer. "Everyone look at the camera!" He announced as he ran to get into his place in the front.

Click!

Flash!

_Ding Dong_

Kagome's mother looked to the door. "Oh, that's probably Kaede. She said she was going to come over today to see you, dear."

"I'll get it then, Mom!" Kagome smiled, prancing off. Kaede was like a grandmother to her. She had been the one to teach Kagome all of the old stories to tell the kids on special weekends, different herbs to use for natural cures, and of course, how to be a proper priestess for the shrine. "Grandma Kae-" Her voice failed when the door was open.

It was _him_!

"Hello Precious." He smirked, one hand leaning against the frame of the door. The red, button-up shirt he wore was gaping in the front, giving her a little show of those dazzlingly toned muscles. Silvery locks spilled out from under the same, black knit he'd worn the day they met. "Miss me?"

Her expression was instantly angry. " YOU JERK!" She screamed, slamming the door with all the power that she had in her, locking it.

She had to lean her body against the white-painted wood to make sure she didn't pass out. The adrenaline that was pumping through her veins made her dizzy and her whole body went numb. Her stomach clenched, threatening to spill it's contents on the floor at any moment.

"Who was that dear?" Her mother asked her softly.

"No one important." She shakily wiped her hands on her pants, quickly walking over to the cooler and drawing out a bottle of water from it. A knock came at the door. "Don't you _DARE_ answer it." She threatened, jabbing a finger at Souta when he moved to get it.

He slowly smiled at her. "It's that man I bet!"

"What man?" He friends asked in unison. Where did they come from anyways?

"That young man who saved you? Well let him in dear." Her mother urged moving toward the door.

"Yeah! Souta said you thought he was cute! I want to see this guy!" Eri agreed.

"I did not say he was cute! He's a rude, jerk!"

Her mother frowned "That's no way to talk about someone who saved your life, Kagome"

"Seriously! Is that all the thanks I get?" They all turned to the side, seeing that the man had come around through the backdoor. "Hello," their expressions went from smiles to gapes in one slow movement.

"You're," Eri breathed, pointing a finger at him in shock.

"No way! You were saved by THE Inuyasha Takahashi!" Yuka exclaimed.

"No I-what?" Kagome frowned, glaring at the man.

"It was nothing I assure you." Taking off his dark sun glasses, she realized there was no way he couldn't be the one and only most wanted bachelor in all of Tokyo; not when he had those beautiful golden eyes everyone always admired. He walked up to Kagome, putting a hand on her bare shoulder. "Anyone would have done the same. I just happened to be there at the right place at the right time."

Kagome shoved his hand off her shoulder. "Yes, and I thanked you in the car before you dropped me off. Now you can go on your merry-"

"I'm afraid not Precious." A gentle hand rose to trace her jaw, a movement that was too quick for her to deny. "See, I have come to talk to your family about business," he looked to her mother, holding up a piece of paper in his hand. "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course! Please right this way." Her mother gestured to the dining room after opening its door. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," he grinned. Kagome began to follow him, but he put out his hand to stop her, brushing some strands away from her face. "Not yet Precious, I'll come fetch you when I need you." With a wink as a final salute, he left into the room with her mother and grandfather and closed the door.

The room stood in silence until Ayumi cleared her throat. "I think we should go," she suggested.

"Yes good idea." Yuka agreed. All three of them, bid her happy birthday and left, promising to return tomorrow. They also departed with the lingering threat of her with death if she didn't get them some autographs. Hojo seemed clueless about the situation, so the girls dragged him out as well.

Souta was the only one left as the family continued to chat inside the dining room, leaving the two with nothing to do but set off to watch the sunset from the shrine steps.

"What do you think they are talking about that is so important?" Souta finally asked.

"I have no clue, but I don't like anything to do with him." Kagome muttered, though her heart hadn't stopped pounding from the moment he had walked into the house.

"He doesn't seem all that bad…"

"Are you kidding? He's a foul mouthed, dog-eared, stupid-faced, insignificant, jerk-wad, baby-eating, mean…something, with a stupid face and a stupid car, and stupid…UGH!"

Souta stared at her. "If that had made any sense at all, I'm sure it might have been close to an insult." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before going back to drawing squiggles with a stick into the dirt.

"Kagome!" Her mother called from inside.

She all but leapt off the stairs at the chance to find out what was going on. "Coming!" Kagome found herself straightening her strapless, white sundress a little before she got into the room.

Inuyasha sat at the head of the table, which only seemed appropriate for the power he exuded in comparison to the rest of them. On his right was her grandfather and on his left, her mother. She sat down at the other end of the mahogany table that could seat six, wanting to be as far away as possible. She made no move to hide the anger that was ablaze in her eyes as she glared at the intruder.

"Honey, Mr. Takahashi here has made a proposal that we have decided would benefit the family as a whole." Her mother began.

Kagome didn't like this. "What kind of _proposal_?" She spit the word out as if it disgusted her in every way.

"Well-"

"I want you to come live with me as a pet," he interrupted.

It took a few seconds for Kagome to fully register the complete implication before she shot out of her chair. "WHAT!" She screamed, letting the chair fall behind her.

"Kagome-"

"No! No no no no no no no no! There's no way I' m going to be his _pet_! Do you understand what that is!" She cried, her whole body going numb at the thought.

"Yes, Inuyasha has explained to me. Please sit down and let him give you the details," her mother coaxed. Though Kagome felt sudden resistance, she calmed down, but didn't sit.

"Fine! You have one minute. Go!" She huffed dramatically before crossing her arms and glaring.

"Look, Precious, I know it seems like it will be horrible-"

"Tick tock."

Inuyasha glared, realizing that she would not accept his sugar-coated words. "I will pay for your schooling bills, doctor bills if needed, personal items, _everything_. Including payment of the mortgage on your shrine **and** its utilities. Plus you will get an allowance of 200 dollars a week-"

She stuck her nose in the air and gestured to the door. "Well thank you very much but we don't need your charity. Your minute is up, goodbye."

"Well I hate to break it to you Precious, but you either sign this document that entails all of this as a reward, or I take you and your family gets nothing. Either way," he smirked, revealing those white fangs that had sparked so much pleasure in her dreams. "You _are_ coming with me."

Kagome slammed her hands on the table. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Precious. You see there is a law recently signed that says," he paused to pull out a document. "Whether it be a human saving a demon's life, or a demon saving a human's life, the one saved is bound to pay the savior back in what ever way he/she is granted by the court." Kagome remembered that bill; she remembered how she loved it because it had made the different races somehow connect better. Now she hated it. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground below her. Her mother and grandfather instantly by her side.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Kagome, honey?"

"Leave us." She whispered.

They both drew back, looking first at each other, then back to the upset girl. "What?"

"I said leave us," she bit out, keeping a death grip on the carpet below.

Her mother was about to object when Kagome's grandfather touched her arm. After a moment of contemplation she nodded to him and allowed him to lead her from the room. There was a long silence that was issued after the click of the door before Inuyasha spoke up.

"I want you packed by tomorrow night," he said, packing up the documents into his briefcase with a cool demeanor. "Is that understood, Precious?" He asked, rising from his seat.

Something in Kagome broke at the end of the sentence. All she could think was _How dare he come in here and think he can ruin my life without a fight!_

Pushing herself up she grabbed a vase nearby throwing it at him while screaming her anger. He dodged it as he quickly rushed to her side to stop her attempt to grab another. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly whip around slapping him in the face with all her might. His jaw followed her hand as he kept his eyes focused on the wall while his cheek turned pink.

When he looked back at her, his eyes were bloodshot, the gold now an emerald green color. His strong hands easily lifted her onto the table, standing between her legs and grabbing her chin to whisper venom in her ear. "You listen here _**bitch**_. I saved you, therefore your life should be mine _forever. _However, I was generous enough to draw up a legal paper that states if you agree to be my pet for one year, I will pay for you and your family's expenses. Think of how _selfish_ you are being. I am offering your family support and just because you don't like the fact that I can make you beg every night you won't accept it."

"Fuck you!"

In the blink of an eye he had her chest crushed to the table, arms pinned behind her, his leg between hers. His weight pressed hard on her back, leaving her vulnerable and trapped under him. "One year Precious. One year of being with me and then you're free," he coaxed, his muscular thigh pressing against her clothed center. His hot mouth moved to her neck, sucking on her ivory skin with enough force to leave a dark, red mark.

Kagome couldn't stop to moan that escaped her lips, or the blush that stained her cheeks. Her body grew hot, and tingled in anticipation for things she shouldn't want.

She grit her teeth. "Fuck!"

He chuckled darkly, moving his leg so that it gently brushed against her. "Oh don't worry," he nipped the mark he'd just made. "We will."

After a long pause, she exhaled, her body trembling with no way to stop it. She was being selfish. He was offering her a once in a lifetime opportunity to live the life most would envy. She knew from the stories of Yura and Kaguya that he treated his pets better than almost any other master in the world. And if she didn't… well she didn't have a choice, except to accept the terms he generously offered.

"Alright," her body went limp to the table and she finally gave in. "I'll sign the paper."

Inuyasha smiled, kissing her neck tenderly. "Perfect." He released her, retrieving a pen and the document before presenting both to her.

Kagome ripped them from his hands, glaring at him to let him know this changed nothing about her resolve. With much hesitation, she signed her life away.

One year, it would go quick… wouldn't it?

"Thanks, here's your copy," He ripped off the yellow piece from the back, laying it on the table when she refused to touch it. "I'll be here to pick you up around noon. Be ready or else," he punctuated the threat with a small spank to her soft bottom as he left.

Kagome somehow held herself up on the table long enough to hear the click before she let herself fall.

She didn't cry, didn't tremble, didn't plead God to somehow spare her life. She just sat there in all her fury, her hands clenching and unclenching against the floor.

She wouldn't let him win; he was going to pay. If he thought she would roll over and submit in every little thing, he was dead wrong! Try as he might he would _never_ break her to be a pet. NEVER!


	2. Chapter 2

My Precious

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Takahashi does.

Summary: I was his most "precious" pet. He hit me, took me, stripped me, put me on display, and let others touch me while he watched. And though I kicked and screamed, I could not deny, I loved every minute.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day…

.

.

.

.

Packing hadn't been easy, at least not when Kagome was _told_ to have it done by _him_.

_Him_ was Inuyasha; the sleeze-ball of the Earth. The man who had single-handedly taken away every human right she had ever been born with in one fucking day. The spawn of Satan, himself.

The man had sent a U-Haul with five men to make it more comfortable for her, but Kagome would have none of it. The moment they arrived she told them to get the fuck off her property. She was pretty convincing when she had a pair of branch-clippers from the shed in her hands, and used threatening gestures to the genitals to get her point across.

She'd felt pretty triumphant for most of the morning. Or at least until they returned…_with_ Inuyasha.

The small group of men and the devil who had dragged her into Hell were currently walking up the many shrine steps, heading straight for her house. Kagome watched them from her bedroom window with a dark expression. She shook her head and let the curtain fall back as she turned away from the view.

A knock came at the door downstairs, followed by her mother's kind greeting. The enemy had made it into the house. All troops on deck; the showdown of will-power was about to begin.

A light knock then rapped on her door. It was her mother, who peaked into the room before walking in. Mother and daughter exchanged an emotional look before embracing the other.

Her mother knew it would be hard on Kagome, but thought she would be living a great life for at least a year. The contract stated she would be living in his home, where he would care for her like any master would a pet. He would provide for all her needs plus pay off their house and tend to their bills as well-; an excellent bargain.

But not for Kagome.

"I told you to be ready by noon." Inuyasha scolded as he entered her room, rudely.

Kagome pushed away from her mother, her expression turning violent. "Fuck off you jerk, I'm packing as fast as I can!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Pet, I expect you to behave," he growled, moving around her room as he observed. "Mrs. Higurashi, please leave us alone for a minute?"

Kagome looked to her mother, pleading silently for her not to go. Instead, her mother ducked her head and swiftly left the room, casting an apologetic glance to her daughter. Kagome felt her heart start pounding in fear the moment she found herself trapped in a room with _him_.

"I don't care whether you like it or not," he growled, moving to sit on her bed and testing the springs. "You can do it the easy way, or the hard way, but no matter what, you will always end up doing things _my_ way. Be warned though, being disobedience will lead to punishment."

Kagome begged herself to retort, yet she just couldn't find the words, looking at him. His silky, white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, a red tie hanging loosely around his neck. His black slacks were finely pressed, and his shoes were perfectly polished. She found herself wondering if shining his shoes would be a punishment and, if so, what Yura might have done to be given such a task.

"Now," he stood, holding out his palm to her. "You and I are going out to go get a few things before we go home." She looked around her room at all the things she had yet to put in boxes. He smiled at her, stepping forward to take her hand and kiss her knuckles. "The men will pack your things and have them brought to your new room in my house. Come, Precious," he began leading her out, pausing only to give the movers instructions in the Yokai tongue.

The foreign words that were spoken only served to spark more fear and concern in Kagome, especially when two of the heavy men began their work. Suddenly, Kagome found herself panicking. Tears formed in her eyes, and a lump stuck in her throat as she gripped the railing of the second story. Souta, Mom, Grandpa; how would they look at her after this? Would they still be like they were before? Would they think less of her? What about school? Did she have to leave everything behind?

Her body tensed and she suddenly felt helpless, like she was being pushed to the edge of a bridge with only the assurance that, most of the time, the bungee didn't break. Tears of fear suddenly turned to tears of hate for the man who was pushing her. Then, she snapped. Her frustration and fear turned into pure rage that she focused only on the man who had caused it.

"They can't pack my stuff! What did you tell them? You can't drag me out of here! Stop!" Her whole body was shaking now, her eyes glaring darkly at the men. Suddenly, she screamed her fury at him and her arms flailed wildly, aiming for anything she could hit.

Of course none of the blows hit. He blocked all of them before twisting her arm behind her back and pulling her close to his body. His breath poured into her ears as he whispered something in Yokai, then repeating a longer sentence for her to understand. "Precious, calm yourself," he commanded, though she didn't stop her attack. "If you keep this up, I _will_ punish you in front of your family," he warned.

"What are you going to do?" She snapped, trying to shove herself from his grasp. "Send me to my room?"

Sharp fangs nipped at her outer ear as his hold on her tightened, keeping her still. "If you read the pet manual I left for you," his voice became husky, as if he was eager to carry out whatever had been published there. "It states that proper punishment for disobedience can be anything I want, as long as it keeps the body in safe-range. Meaning that if I so chose to spank you in front of your mother, grandfather, and little brother, there's nothing that anyone could do to stop me."

Kagome gasped in horror, her blood turning to ice at that thought. _He wouldn't… No, he can't! Oh god what did I agree to?_

He chuckled dangerously into her ear as she felt his body loosen its grip. "Be good pet. Or else."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome was getting impatient with his secretive manner.

They had stayed long enough for Kagome to give a decent goodbye and have them all go over the visiting plan he had drawn up. Past that, they stayed no longer than was absolutely necessary. He had all but dragged her out to the car where she had yet to shut up about how much she hated his guts.

"First, here."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took her ID from his outstretched fingers. "What? I didn't even notice it was missing! How the hell-"

"I got it off you the first day we met," he admitted with a grin. "Good thing too, because you'll need it today. I am taking you to get some…. clothes," he explained calmly, speeding through the parking lot to the mall. The tires echoed throughout the structure as the car made it's way up another floor.

"I have clothes! Your menare at _my _house packing them. _Remember?_" Kagome replied venomously toward him.

He suddenly swerved into a marked spot, angrily putting it in park before grabbing her chin with a forceful grip.

"This stops _now_," he glared, keeping a firm hold on the delicate curve. "Your little attitude today is sending you the right way for a spanking. What you have in clothes does not fit my particular need. I have already ordered a full wardrobe for you so we are going in to pick it up." He released he chin with a jerk and shut the car off. "Now if you continue to be disobedient, make no mistake, I _will_ punish you in front of **everyone** at the store." Inuyasha glanced over at her to make sure she understood just how serious he was. "Got it?"

Kagome nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Good, now come." Without another word she got out on her side, closing the door, and following him.

_That fucker would do it too. I bet he would enjoy punishing me in front of all those people. Well maybe if I just behave… no he'll think he's won. I'll continue to be reluctant, but I won't push so far as to make him angry again… _Kagome thought, staring at his back, then down at the ground_. I guess all the complaining in the car set him on ed-_ he suddenly pulled her arm and yanked her back as a horn barked at them from a passing car.

Kagome looked positively startled and confused when Inuyasha frowned down at her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, blushing profusely from her mistake.

"You know, with your attraction to cars, it's a wonder you're alive right now." He chuckled as he safely led her across the street.

The doors slid open on their approach to the main entrance, fashionable clothes meeting them on the other side. Marcy's was a spectacular clothing shop, which often sported great clothing deals. Assuming this was the store they intended to buy from, she stopped at a rack of designer jeans with well-placed rips and paint splatters. She held them up but an arm snaked itself around her waist and snagged her instead.

"No, no Precious. This isn't where we're shopping today," Inuyasha chuckled, leading her into the cosmetics area. On the other side was the entrance to the main mall area and it was already bustling with people. She could already feel her heart sinking at the thought of being seen with him. At least, not where he was taking her.

He lead her up a grand staircase and then to a second, more subtle staircase that had a mall cop guarding it. Inuyasha held up his ID and hers as well, pausing to allow the man to check them before proceeding. Up the darkened staircase was a third level to the mall; the adult section. It was a sector of the mall her friends dreamed of exploring, yet they hadn't time to do so now that she would be a pet.

Still, beyond that was nothing to brag about other than the obviousness of the level's explicit shops. All of them held pictures with half nude—if not full nude—girls on their windows, advertising various shops for various interests and products. Even the people in this area showed a definite openness about sexuality that was foreign to an innocent like Kagome.

The young woman took three steps, two looks and one turn for the door, but was stopped by Inuyasha. "No precious," he laughed, pulling her easily along with him. "This is where we are going," he gestured to a red shop called "Judy's Pet Emporium", or so the neon light above flashed.

"Inuyasha no!" She whimpered, tugging back.

"Oh my, is Kagome so innocent that she gets embarrassed to go in a store with naughty things? This is too precious," he chuckled.

Kagome pounded on his chest chanting 'Shut-up' as his laughs grew. There were a few other pets and masters in there who all seemed to know this fact as well, for they snickered at her as well. Feeling like he knew this would happen, fury washed over her and she yanked herself from his grip. "You sick, bastard!" She hissed vehemently.

Inuyasha smiled, something cold and dark, before his claws shot out and grabbed a fist full of her raven locks and jerking her head back to expose her throat. His lips found her skin and nipped it sharply for attention, then suckled softly. When she moaned, he stopped, laving her neck instead. "Good girl," he praised, pulling away and leading her into the shop by the firm grip he kept on her hair.

A small bell chimed when they entered, sending several looks their way. Kagome's cheeks lit up, even though Inuyasha removed his hand she could still feel the tingle of where it had been latched. A small woman walked out from the back, greeting them both and introducing herself as Judy.

"Hello, Judy, I'm Inuyasha and this is my pet, Kagome," Inuyasha shook her hand, then gestured to Kagome. She also held out her hand, though the woman refused to take it. Kagome frowned and Inuyasha smirked. "I'm picking up the order I placed with you."

"Ah! Yes, yes! Come right this way," she smiled, sauntering back to the counter and bending over to search behind it.

"She didn't shake my hand."

Inuyasha smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "That's because she is also a Master, Pet. You're not fit to shake her hand."

Kagome came to a screeching halt, glaring up at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said, Pet, that Judy here is also a Master. As such, it would be wrong for her to address you at a title above your own," he explained, a garment on his right caught his eyes and he examined it with a pleased expression.

Kagome could feel the liquid lava rushing through her veins. "So wait," she took a steadying expression. "You're basically saying that I'm going to be treated like this from all of your other friends _for a whole year_?" She was livid.

"Yep," Inuyasha nodded, signaling to Judy with a few snaps and points that he wanted one of his own. "Size four, please. Thank you, Judy."

Kagome slapped his arm, hard. That got his immediate and undivided attention. "I'm still a person, Inuyasha. I have rights."

"Don't hit me, Pet."

She smacked his arm again, challengingly. "I'll do what the fuck I want, bastard!"

The store—all six people inside it—were deathly quiet now, staring at the unfolding scene before them with interest. Several pets among them smirked and snickered, having been in her place many years ago. They had learned, as she soon would, how futile and foolish it was.

"Last warning, Pet. Don't push me."

Kagome could see in his expression that he was serious, yet her pride and anger refused to back down. She was determined to not become the low-life slut who had no freedom. She made fun of those girls, spoke about how stupid they were for even agreeing to all this. Karma had bitten her square in the ass.

The voice inside screamed to let it go and apologize, but her body didn't listen. Instead, she raised her hands, planted them on his sculpted chest, and shoved. The one step she forced him back was enough to send her confidence soaring. "Fuck off, jerk."

All it took was a blink before she found her wrists pinned painfully against her back, Inuyasha snarling behind her. "Bitch, how dare you!" He growled, his grip tightening on her wrists. "I guess you couldn't wait for your first dose of real punishment, huh Kagome?"

She shivered at her venom-soaked name.

"Judy!" His loud, booming voice made her jump. "Bring me my crop, now!"

The owner smirked, then nodded. "Of course, sir." Kagome felt the blood drain from her as she disappeared into the back.

"Let me go!" She writhed as he dragged her over to the counter, gasping as he shoved her against it and pinned her to it with his body. As he commanded, the young woman brought a black, twisted crop that looked identical to what riders used on their horses. Inuyasha kept one hand on her wrists, and took the handle of the crop in the other. He examined it in front of Kagome, letting her get a good look before he brought it down on the metal counter that was littered in dents. Now she knew why the small cavities were there.

Her stomach flipped and she struggled against him anew, desperate to get away from the tool. Inuyasha simply laughed and shoved her down against the table so her chest was pressed against the cold metal.

Stepping to the side, he ran his fingers over her perfectly round ass, admiring it first before rubbing the tip of the crop against it.

Kagome could feel the leather tip as it stroked up and down, going from the curve of her ass to her knees. "Seeing as this is your first time I'll allow you to leave your pants on," Inuyasha announced, the satisfaction obvious in his tone. "I will give you three strikes as a reminder that you are _never_ to strike me again, is that clear?"

Unsure of what to do, Kagome opened and closed her mouth several times, before settling on silence. This was apparently the wrong answer because the crop struck hard against her rear, extracting a pained cry from her. "I said is that clear, pet?"

"Yes," she gasped, feeling the sting his instrument behind.

"Yes what?" He growled.

"Yes… Master?" She finished, a little confused as to what he wanted, yet not wanting to feel more from this device of torture.

He growled, a low sensual sound that sent a shiver through Kagome as her thighs clenched. "Good girl," he praised. "Three strikes." Kagome could feel as his bodyweight shifted and braced for another strike against her jean-clad bottom. She was not disappointed. Those three strikes were more painful than anything she had thus endured and left her ass smarting from her foolishness.

"Fuck," she breathed, tossing her weight from foot to foot, trying to shake off the stinging on her rear.

"Keh! Hurts like a son of a bitch huh? Feel lucky I didn't order a whip, _yet_."

Kagome was thankful at this point; thankful and _humiliated_.

All at once her released her, letting her body rest on the counter for a moment as tears leaked from her eyes and dripped onto the metal. The pain she was feeling was so consuming, but yet, some part of her liked it when he had her pinned. Being dominated had sent a thrill coursing through her for a moment. _Oh god, _she thought, bringing a trembling hand to her mouth. '_NO! I don't like it at all! He's a monster, I loathe him for even touching me!_' She looked up to see him going over the items he had ordered with the female clerk who had handed him the leather stick.

She glanced at the door realizing that no one was watching her, and she could make it out... if she was quick 

"Well it looks like everything is here. Did I also get the leather binds?" Inuyasha asked glancing into the bags. His ears twitched at the sound of the door's bell, but could smell no new presence. Turning, he found his pet missing from her spot. With a sigh he turned to the cashier handing her his card. "Here, charge it on this, I'll be back to pick it up. Oh, and make sure you have the leash and collar out when I return. With a wink he calmly walked out of the store to find his pet.

Locating her sweet scent instantly he took off running, avoiding the humans in his way easily. He was near the end of the mall when he stopped, seeing her below him. His bared his fangs in a wide grin as he prepared to get her back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome speed-walked through the mall, not wanting to draw attention to herself by running. No doubt he heard the bell on the door as she made her escape. She would occasionally pause to look around her, satisfied she hadn't seen him yet and then continue on her pace. The mall was busy now, full of young people crowding around in groups like they were trying to slow her down. She stopped right outside of a store to look around to make sure he wasn't on her trail.

All was normal until a haziness took over her, and she felt like she was in one of her dreams again.. .

She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there, knew he was angry, knew he was watching her. The feeling of his aura surrounded her, drowning her in fear. Her heart pounded in her chest and for a few minutes that was all she could hear; not the chattering of passing girls, not laughter from the kids down the hall, nothing but the pounding of her heart as she waited. He was close.

She realized suddenly that the air conditioner blowing on her neck had gotten very warm, oh very warm indeed. It heated her skin in short streams and she knew at that moment he was behind her. All rational thought said to stay still and let him catch her so she might not be punished so badly, but she did the opposite. She ran. As fast as her legs would carry her, she ran.

Her tennis shoes allowed her to dodge the racks of clothes and people of Tracy's as she headed for the parking lot doors. She could see her goal, it was only a few feet away. Her freedom was out those doors, though she doubted in her mind that just making it through would solve all of her problems. Her doubts were realized when he landed on the tile in front of her, wrapping his arms around her as she ran into him full-force. Of course, with his demon strength, it was like hitting a wall of bricks.

Inuyasha laughed as she struggled to catch her breath, grabbing a fistful of her raven locks and jerking her head back. "There's nowhere you can run Precious that I can't find you. Best you remember that." Kagome didn't even have time to nod as he dragged her back the way she had come, looking away from the people who had stopped to see her run by, Inuyasha hot on her tail.

Her face felt hot, and she knew it was all over for her now. Luckily, he kept a hold on her wrist instead of somewhere more humiliating as he lead her back across the mall and up a couple flights of stairs to the third floor again.

Some of the pets scowled at her, along with their masters, as if to say 'stupid girl, why would you run away? You're going to get it now'. And in all honesty, Kagome was saying the same thing to herself. Neither of them spoke as they got back to the shop, this time, Inuyasha didn't let her go. "So sorry Ms. Judy, my pet here still needs to learn obedience, this is all very new to her."

"It's quite alright," the woman smiled at her, petting her head. "This isn't the first time I've seen it, and it won't be the last." They both chuckled when Kagome jerked her head away.

"Well, it will be the last time for her, I assure you." He bit out. Kagome was certain he would stick to this promise.

"I'm sure it will be. Here is the item you asked for us to keep out." Kagome looked at it curiously before she realized just what it was, then her fight was renewed.

She struggled, doing her best to get out of his grasp. "No! You're not putting that on me!" Her legs kicked his while her hands punched him, but none of the blows even made him flinch.

"ENOUGH!" He growled, loud enough to startle everyone within hearing distance. Using the opportunity of silence, he locked on the cuffs and the choker. They were black leather with locking buckles and connecting chains. Kagome looked down at the cuffs before yanking furiously at them, trying to break it.

"UGH! Take. It. Off."

"Don't think so, Precious. You run, you get put on a leash until I trust you." Inuyasha could have smirked at how her face turned as sour as a five-year-olds.

"Fine! But I'm not walking with this on in public." She plopped down to sit cross-legged on the ground pouting.

He took this moment to hook on the black leather leash on her neck, tugging at it. "Get up." He commanded as he grabbed the large box and set it down next to her. Kagome refused. "Get up or I will discipline you with the crop again!"

Partially because she knew he would take pleasure in it and partially because she knew it would hurt her already sore ass even more, and also partially because she knew this wasn't the only discipline she was in store for tonight, she rose. "Good pet." He patted her head. "Now carry that box and we'll go." Deciding to bite her tongue, she lifted the box and followed him out on her leash, completely humiliated by the laughing people they crossed paths with. She could feel her spirit staring to break and that's when she decided that no matter what he did. She would never let him break her completely.

The day she admitted aloud that she loved Inuyasha and loved everything he did to her, was the day she would bend to his every wish and acknowledge him as 'Master'. And that day, would never come. This was the promise Kagome made to herself. She would never love him, she would never bend to his will, and she would never acknowledge him as 'Master'.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Takahashi does.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The car ride had been so painful it was like she was being punished again. Never even being spanked by her parents as a kid, the discipline she received in the store had taken its toll on her, but she refused to show it. He hopped in next to her in the red sports car as soon as he finished shoving her in.

Kagome had never seen a vehicle like this thing. However it seemed to suit him, especially with his fancy black pants. Getting in, it was beautiful. Leather as far as the eye could see and a creamy, ivory color. The dashboard and other trimming was a cherry-stained, glossed wood. It had one of the smoothest rides Kagome had ever felt, but it was still too bumpy for her ass' comfort.

He hadn't said a word to her since they had gotten into the car and that silence was now eating away at her, along with his speeding. Seeing a sign that had '50 MPH' written on it, she glanced over to see he was going….85!

"Slow down!" She demanded gripping the handle on her door, tighter. "You're going to kill us!"

He gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. "Precious, this car cost me about one-point-seven million dollars, base. There is no way I would wreck it yet. I just bought it last week."

"ONE MILLION SEVEN HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

Inuyasha's ears pinned themselves to his head. "Pet! Don't yell again or you might find yourself in for and even worse punishment than you're already going to get." The ending stated, he squirmed a little to put less strain on his already pressing need that was showing in his pants. This action did not go unnoticed by his passenger.

"You….You…. PERVERT!" She accused, shaking a finger at him. "You're getting off on all of this…. stuff."

He sent her a dazzling smile. "Well Precious, I'm sorry that my carnal needs offend you, but you'll have to get used to it. Would you like to have an idea of what I'm concocting for you later tonight?" Kagome glared at him in reply. "Why don't we save it as a surprise? I love surprises, don't you?"

"Depends on what they are," Kagome answered coldly. She watched the passing cars as Inuyasha swerved around them, a few people honking their horns, not realizing who they were honking at. It was Mr. Perfect himself. Inuyasha Takahashi had started out as a baby model, first becoming an icon for Yokai diapers. He then went on to star on a few TV shows now and then, and later a few movies in his older teens. At age eighteen he had become one of Tokyo's wealthiest businessmen, taking over a large portion of his father's company.

His father had owned Takashi Electronic Company, which was such a hit they were able to buy out Bill Gates and his company and promptly firing him. Taking over the Gaming Division of his father's company Inuyasha was now a very popular and very rich man, aged twenty-five.

"You are something else, Precious. I've never met someone-"

"As amazingly witty as me? I know." She smirked smugly, then frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess your little brain couldn't process that."

"Such a childish remark. I'm sure you've felt something between us." This time she switched her game, leaning closer to him to stroke his cheek while looking at him so seductively he was forced to clear his throat and adjust his position, again.

"No, but I wish we did have something between us," she whispered.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, a whole continent!" She pulled away to return to her window watching, this time happy at her win. Inuyasha, who was put out by this comment, simply glowered for the rest of the car ride, speeding up another two notches just to annoy her.

The ride seemed to take forever, despite their speed. They left the busy city and entered a more rural area and eventually coming up to a large gate that blocked the wide street beyond. Inuyasha clicked a button near the radio and it opened for its visitors. Kagome was amazed by the huge houses that lay behind those bronze gates they had just passed.

Mansion upon mansion, each owning a neatly groomed yard of lush green grass, square hedges, and perfectly shaped shading trees. However, cottonwoods were periodically placed along the side of the roads, covering the street in tall billowing arcs. They drove down this road, taking the next right, where the houses could have matched the ones on the other street in style. This road continued ahead until they approached another gate, this one with a tall white wall on either side and an armed Youkai guard at the gate. Upon seeing his master approach, he obediently opened the gate, bearing his throat to show respect.

This action made Kagome look away disgusted.

Finally looking ahead, Kagome couldn't hold back the gasp. The fine gravel drive, the black gates, the vines; they were there. It was just like she had seen in her dreams. The car made a crunching sound as it drove over the gravel, around to the front of the circle drive that encircled a grand fountain. Exotic-looking flowers of red and white surrounded the fountain and driveway, with roses lining the entrance steps.

As they rounded the corner, several servants rushed out to assist them them. One man helped her out of the car, a lean very handsome young man, and Kagome whispered her thanks to him. Off in the distance she could see acres of grass, a pond filled with lilies, and beautiful Grecian statues complimenting it all. A tug to her collar stole her attention and she noticed Inuyasha was snapping off her bindings. He chuckled at the glare he sent her.

"Don't worry precious, I don't need this here. Humans can't get over the wall that surrounds my property, and most demons are smart enough to keep their distance," he grinned showing her his deadly fangs. "Shall we?" Inuyasha gestured to the door, holding out his arm.

Kagome ignored it, walking up the six marble steps on her own. At the top was a small porch that was tiled in marble, another smaller fountain, and vines that climbed up the walls of the house from the flowerbeds below. Several servants lined her path, two of them holding the large mahogany doors open for their entrance.

Inside, there were even more house-keepers, all with their heads bowed to their master as he came in. The ceilings were at least fifteen feet high, the walls were painted in a sangria-red color, and decorated in a darkly-stained trim. A grand staircase led up to the second story, lined with a Persian rug. Chandeliers of crystal drops lit the hallways, complimented by smaller wall-mounts that hung periodically down the hall.

It was all just like she had seen in her dreams.

A warm hand touched Kagome's back, and she jumped. "Let's get you to your room, Precious." She quickly looked away from Inuyasha, nodding once as she tried to ignore the sparks radiating from where his hand made contact. Taking arm, he led her up the staircase and down a long hall to a room she knew to be right across from his.

The bed itself was a light pink in color, supporting a light flowery design cross-stitched into it, and a darker-pink canopy that draped over it. The furniture was wooden, but painted in a very light, creamy color that was accented in gold. Other than the frame of the bed, the other furnishings included a vanity and chair set, a dresser, dresser drawers, two night-stands, a decorative table, and a full-length mirror. All the walls were done in white with a hint of pink mixed into the paint, except the one behind the bed, which had been sponged a baby-pink color. The curtain rods were golden and held up a soft pink fabric trimmed in white at the base.

Surprisingly, she found many of her items from home were already in place about the room, looking just as awkward in the extravagant setting at she felt. It was stunningly beautiful, yes, but it was a world she had never even thought she'd see. Kagome traced her hand over the flowers on the matching pillows, feeling a sort of sadness. Behind her the sounds of feet walked in, carrying in a few more boxes filled with her clothes and such along with the box they had picked up today.

"No, that one will go to my room," Inuyasha corrected. The servant bowed and immediately took it out of the room and across the hall. "Precious," Inuyasha whispered, holding out his hand. "Come here."

The sound of her door shutting inspired dread in her, echoing inside her head. Kagome had to force her body to obey, taking his hand and allowing him to press his soft, hot lips to the back of it. Holding it in his own, he opened her door again and led her across the hall to his bedroom. She hesitated for a moment in the doorway, clenching her fists in an effort to hide her trembling from him. His smirk made her continue into the room, her pride not allowing him to see how afraid she really was.

Black curtains hung at the ten-foot windows, similar to the ones that draped around his bed. The blood-red walls looked more like leather then glossy paint and his floors were all wooden and stained the same dark color as in the halls. His comforter was also black with red stitching, covering red sheets, and accented with red, black, and burgundy pillows.

The sound of the door closing behind her once again echoed her thoughts of impending doom, yet she bravely held her ground. She could sense his aura as he moved around her to a table against the wall. Uncorking a crystal bottle, he poured an unknown amber-liquor into an equally expensive glass. She could hear the crystal chime as it connected, the sound making her start.

"Thirsty?"

Kagome shook her head no to the offered glass. Her nerves were going crazy, and she felt like her hands were numb, and would not be able to hold anything she willed them to. This room scared her in her dreams, now it terrified her. Her legs began to shake beneath her. The more she tried to stop it, the more noticeable it became.

Inuyasha brushed past her, moving to sit in a black, leather chair close to the unlit fireplace. He turned it so it faced in her direction and smirked as he sat down, swirling his glass in his hand. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I am at a loss. I can't decide if I should punish you now or later." He laughed when Kagome paled a little, taking a defensive step back. He flipped a small compartment up on the arm of his chair, pressed a button, and closed it again, taking a sip of his drink.

The door opened behind her, and this time it was a woman wearing ridiculously high boots. She also had short black hair, lots of make up, fishnet stockings, and a tube-top dress. The girl smiled as she sashayed past Kagome, confidently walking up to Inuyasha with her collared throat bared. Sitting on his lap, she slung an arm around his neck and began kissing him. "Master, who is that?" She mumbled, nodding in Kagome's direction.

"That's my new pet, Kitten. Precious, this is Yura," he growled softly, placing a hand on the woman's back. .

"My name is Kagome you asshole. Not 'Precious' or 'Pet'. Remember it." Kagome was sickened by this display of whorish affection.

Yura smiled at her as if she was better then Kagome. "Master, she is very rebellious," she commented, then sneered at her. "She's a virgin too. Why would you want _that_?" Inuyasha openly stroked her thigh, hiking up the already short hem of the dress, his gaze never leaving Kagome.

Kagome wasn't sure why she was suddenly filled with rage at this young woman, but she couldn't hold herself back. "Probably because he got tired of fucking your slutty ass." Yura stopped rubbing his chest to gape at her. "Better close your mouth. With that huge hole someone might mistake your face for a trashcan."

Yura wisely shut her mouth with a frown, looking to Inuyasha for guidance.

"Sorry Kitten. Precious is rather vicious," he smirked, pushing the pet gently to stand. Yura watched jealously as he slowly walked over to Kagome. In a flash, he took her chin in a firm hold placing a brutal kiss against her lips. While it almost felt painful, it sent a pulse to Kagome's lower regionof excitement at the knowledge that he was trying to dominate her. Her hands shoved against him, fighting to get the source of her humiliation away before she did something she would regret. Kagome's closed her eyes, trying to block out the feelings when he was obviously undeterred by her efforts.

His hand on her chest made When she felt his wicked hand come up to cup her breast under her shirt, her body felt like it was drowning in the pleasure he was sparking but her mind was against her, screaming at her to stop. She felt his fingers pinch one aroused nipple in a painfully pleasurable move that suddenly seemed to jerk her out of the daze she was in.

Inuyasha pulled back with a startled howl, holding his bleeding lip. Kagome's lips bore a few spots of red, visibly noticeable when she pursed them. He glared at her heatedly, his eyes suddenly becoming bloodshot at he glared at her. His head snapped back to look at Yura and he let out a snarl that terrified both of the girls.

"Leave us!" His voice was laced with a deep growl, making the command almost incomprehensive. Still, the pet left in a hurry, first bowing in respect. Once the door was closed, his head spun back to face the recalcitrant woman before him. Kagome gasped, backing up quickly until she was against the wall.

Light, jagged purple stripes graced his cheeks, the white of his eyes now blood red. "_**Bitch**_." He roared, taking one step at a time towards her.

If she could have made a dent in the wall to get away, she would have, and right now she damn well was trying. Her feet desperately trying to back peddle to go through the wall, while her hands seemed to try to push her up. Every step he took, her terror grew. Finally he grabbed her hands, painfully pinning them above her, leaning close to bare his fangs and growl, his minty breath seeming contradictory to the harsh sound. "How dare you draw blood, _my_ blood!"

Kagome turned her head to the side to try to put her mind in a better place than under this…this…_animal_. Her entire body shook now, and there was no stopping it. She was going to die, that was for sure. She gave off a terrified cry as she felt him throw her body like it was nothing. Just when she thought she was going to hit the floor with a painful blow, she landed on something soft and fluffy. Kagome only had moments to realizeds he had literally just tossed her onto his bed before she found herself on her stomach, hands manacled above her to the bed, and her shirt completely torn off. The objectand her shirt looked like a tiger had taken its claws to it; it was nothing more than a pile of scraps..

A growl behind her brought her attention back to the same claws that had ended her shirt, now slowly running up and down her back bringing a shiver through her body.

She could feel a drop of liquid escape her, the muscles there tightening in hopes to draw it back in. The deep throaty chuckle that came after let her know that this hadn't gone unnoticed.

""You're aroused Precious," the voice whispered hotly into her ear, the large frame covering her body. She could feel the words along her ear from the breaths he took to sound them, and suddenly let out a pathetic whimper in response. Inuyasha took the slight sound his little pet had made to an advantage, continuing to run his hands up and down her back.

This time, he sliced the back of her bra. "Oops, guess we'll have to toss this then," and proceeded to rip it completely off of her.

Kagome wasn't too badly worried since the comforter she was laying on hid everything, it was when she was going to leave that would be the problem. She felt the warm body shift lower, along with those wickedly talented hands, which now began to massage her thighs, climbing higher and higher in circles until they came to the swell of her bottom. They continued to knead the flesh there, pausing sometimes to run a line with one or two fingers down the middle. By now Kagome was squirming in pleasure under him. She knew, from the familiar feel, that she was aroused beyond compare, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her head spun, wanting him to continue to torture her body until she screamed her release into the room for him to gloat over later.

She felt his hard hands trace the waist of her pants, all the way to the button and zipper he easily found there, undoing both and sliding her jeans down until it came to her knees, leaving her pink, lacy panties with 'Aeropostale' written in glitter on the back. He tsked. "Shame on you, not wearing matching underwear." Her face flushed hotly as she buried her head into the pillow.

He chuckled as he leaned back, sliding the panties down-actually liking this pair enough to not rip them-to where the jeans were, then removing the jeans completely. With nothing to cover it, her arousal hit his nose head on, and it smelled delicious. It smelled like vanilla, but with spice added to it; strong spice like cloves and cinnamon. It was just like her, plain with an inner strength not to be dealt with.

Kagome suddenly found herself laying stomach down on the mattress. Confused, she opened her mouth to ask, but was stopped. Lightly he trailed his claws over the soft and creamy flesh he had found there, teasing the female beneath him a little before the true punishment began. There were already slight bruises forming there, which he greeted with another satisfied smirk. Whipping his hand back, he Inuyasha brought it down with a painful smack on her bottom, leaving a light red mark on a cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed, in an attempt to roll him off of her, but he stayed her. "Get the fuck off me you ass!"

"You," he began, ignoring her. "Will receive ten strikes for drawing blood, and additional ten for running away earlier." He slapped her again.

"AGH! You fucker get-" Another smack. "Ah!" Another. "Fuck!"

"I want to make something clear to you." Another. "You will never, _never_, run from me or draw my blood again," he scolded, continuously slapping her ass through the lecture "Is that understood?" He smacked her again when she didn't respond quickly. "_Is that understood_?"

"Yes!" She cried out, tears beginning to sting her eyes. Another.

"Good." Another. "Someday you will learn to obey me." She mumbled something and he paused. "What was that?"

"I said, go fuck yourself!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes at the sharp pain. He slapped her ass again. "AGH!" This time, tears did come out.

"I will break you Precious," he threatened, giving her bottom another smarting. "I will, and you won't like it. You are my _pet_ now, so you better behave, because what you've gotten today was _nothing_ compared to what I could give you." The pain she felt was so intense, she couldn't think of anything else as tears leaked out.

Her bottom felt like it was on fire, and she desperately wanted to put something cool on it. This thought came partially true when Inuyasha flipped her over onto the cooler bed beneath. However, now she had an even bigger problem. He could see everything. Her arms tugged at her binds as she tried to cover herself, but found she couldn't free herself if her life depended on it. When she eventually stopped moving, he let a small growl of approval, examining her body, looking her up and down.

"See something you like?" She snapped defensively when she noticed his eyes stayed to long in places they didn't belong. Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded, moving up her body too look at her face.

"All of it." He rumbled, clamingclaiming her lips once again in a forceful manner. His lower lip still a little swollen from her earlier action. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, silently asking her to open up and she did, attempting to bite him again. He pulled back snapping at her. Surprisingly, she snapped back, trying not to show her smile at his surprised expression.

His Yokai, taking this as a challenge, suddenly yanked her head aside and drove his fangs into her right shoulder. First fear ran through her as she suddenly wondered if he was going to rip her throat out with his teeth. However, the fear was soon replaced by arousal when he began to suckle along the slender column of her neck.

He knew the one spot on her throat that would make her submit to the pleasure with a simple nip from now on, and his pride swelled. It had been very soon into their relationship that she'd forced him to take this step, but at the moment he couldn't regret it. She gasped which turned into a moan on the way back out, leaning her head to the side to give him more room. He would have smirked then but he didn't want to loose her, so he continued to suckle and nip that point.

Her arousal spiked, diminishing almost all of the anger it had held earlier, of course, there was still a little in there, taunting the inner demon of his to tame the wild creature below him. He moved down her neck to lick a path down to just above her right breast, pausing to examine it. His hand cupped it and found that it wasn't nearly as large as Yura's. It was much smaller, not even fitting completely into his hand.

When he couldn't take it anymore he bent down, sucking the rosy bud into his mouth, tracing little circles around it, taunting it. The reaction he got from Kagome was exactly what he wanted. Her back arched off the bed and a high pitched "Ah!" ripped from her throat. When her back touched back down, her hips began thrusting up, trying to find some attention of their own. When he pulled back, her bud was darker in color. He continued to roll the pebble between two fingers as he gave its twin the same treatment, teasing it and occasionally nipping it gently.

"Stop," she gasped, reality slowly seeping in. His head snapped up, looking at her like the devil himself as he increased the hold on her nipple, forcing a whine to come out.

"No."

Deciding she had too much sanity at the moment, he reached down, cupping her, amused at the liquid heat he found there. A loud moan erupted from her as her hips bucked wildly into his hand. "Are you sure you want me to stop? You're so wet Precious. So wet and so ready for meexcited, Precious," he whispered into her ear, stilling her thrashing head. She paused for a moment, scrunched up her face in a way so cute Inuyasha wanted to laugh, then nodded. "Alright." He shrugged, pulling away.

Instead, he shoved a finger into her, groaning when it hardly fit.

This would be torture for him, but he knew that this would have her begging. He started pumping slowly at first, picking up speed with every moan and scream that left her mouth. Her pelvis thrust up to meet him with each thrust, proving her need for him. She was almost there, he could feel it, and just as she was on the last thrust he stopped, obeying her wishes.

Her eyes fluttered open, clouded with unresolved need. "What?" She asked breathless, feeling like she had been kept from something, and it was painful.

"You asked me to stop," he shrugged, releasing her from the binds and giving her his shirt to put on.

Kagome felt like crying. She knew what had awaited after that final thrust of his masculine finger, but he had tortured her in the worst possible way. And it actually felt like someone stuck a knife into her stomach. Still she refused to let him control her. Sitting up she pulled her panties up and accepted his shirt, buttoning one button and stood. It only took her about one step for her to fall. She landed on her hands and knees, her body convulsing. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to will away the dizziness.

"Having a little trouble standing Precious?" He chuckled. He watched her for a few moments, expecting her to slowly get off of her high, but she didn't. Her breathing became increasingly labored, and her body tremors got larger as she swayed. "Kagome?" Kagome's body lost its grip, pitching forward to collapse on the ground, desperately trying to not lose consciousness.

'_He said my name…'_ Kagome thought, her vision dimming into darkness.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Takahashi does.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A Yokai in the Country of Japan may purchase one pet to have in his/her household, however, a second may be obtained if the desired pet has a one year contract under the Law of Salvage, in which the Yokai has saved a human or Hanyou's life. A pet may be released or sold by its Master at any time in accordance with the Pet Edict. _

_A pet's duties are simple. It is expected to obey its Master at all times and, like any other household pet, provide companionship and entertainment to the household. Entertainment usually consists of sexual acts performed by the pets for the Master. A Master may ask two pets to copulate if he/she so desires. If a pet fails to comply with a Master's command, they are expected to be punished however the Master sees fit. Punishment may include anything the Master selects, however, the punishment may not place the pet in a near death or hospitalized state (See Pet Edict for further information). _

Kagome closed the laptop with an angry slam, suddenly feeling mad angry at it for giving her the information she inquired about. All day she had looked up everything she could about being a pet and it all said the same thing; a pet was nothing better thaen a whore with a sadistic boyfriend.

Masters could tell the pet to masturbate in front of them and if they failed to perform in a way that pleased their request, they were disciplined. The Master could use anything they liked too! A paddle, a crop, switch, as long as they didn't injure the pet enough to for it to require medical attention.

She gave a heavy sigh and leaned back, looking up to the clear, plastic bag over her head attached to her arm with one long hose. She had woken up not too long ago to a nice young woman changing the previously empty bag.

.

.

.

.

_Kagome could hear someone talking a few steps away. It was a completely unfamiliar, high-pitched, feminine voice. Groaning, she blinked a few times allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright light. She knew she was in the hospital almost instantly from the stale scent and pale ceiling._

"_Well, good afternoon sleepy head." A strange woman with medium length black hair smiled down at her, green eyes reflecting her happy mood. _

"_Where am I?" Kagome half mumbled as she struggled to sit up. _

"_At Tokyo Hospital. Your Master brought you in when you suddenly collapsed after-how should I say this-some excitement?" The laughter in her eyes lit up when she realized Kagome knew what she meant. _

"_Oh god," she groaned. Her face turned bright red while she buried it in her hands. "He told _you_!" _

"_Well, he had to. If he left anything out, we would have had trouble finding out what was wrong." _

_Kagome frowned slightly. "And what was wrong?" _

"_Well," The nurse sat on the side of the bed, giving Kagome enough ease to lift her head again. "When your Master placed a temporary mating mark on your neck to symbolize that you were his pet, it caused a reaction in your blood that brought out a mild case of anemia you were developing. Good news is you will be fine. His demon blood, while speeding up the process, will help keep it at a set level so you won't have to worry too much about having another bad reaction as long as you eat well, drink a lot of fluids, and take vitamins every day." _

"_How did I get it though?" _

"_Well, do you have excessively heavy periods?" _

"_Sometimes, I guess?" _

"_Then that's probably it. It can be caused by excessive bleeding in menstrual cycles." She elucidatedsaid. "Don't worry too much about it. Your master will take good care of you. Is there anything I can get you?" _

"_Uhh, do you have a laptop with internet service?" Kagome asked hopefully. "I have some things I want to look up." _

"_Of course, here you go." The nurse handed her a small laptop that she pulled out of a nearby cabinet. "I'll be in after awhile to check back on you." Kagome nodded watching her leave._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The door clicked drawing Kagome's attention back to reality.

"Hey there, Precious," Inuyasha smiled, walking in with a big vase of a dozen red roses and white lilies surrounded in baby's breath. He walked around placing them on the table next to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I had an interview with some guy with a proposal for a new product." He glanced over at Kagome who hadn't stopped looking at the bouquet. "What's wrong? If you don't like them or something I can send for a new-"

"No, no it's ok." Kagome interrupted. "No one has ever bought me a rose before." She whispered making him soften.

"Well, then I'll be sure you wake up to a red rose by your bed every morning," he smiled, reaching forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

A long pause followed that, Kagome too embarrassed to even look at him. He looked so good all dressed up in a business suit, missing a jacket, top button undone, tie hanging loosely around his neck. "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"I know Inuyasha, it's not your fault, it was an accident. Just don't do it again." She reached out to finger one of the flowers.

"Oh don't worry. I'm going to make sure you never pass out like that again."

"No, fainting is fine, I meant don't touch me like that again." This time Inuyasha laughed, Kagome laughing with him before her face suddenly dropped into a glare. "No seriously, touch me like that again I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat."

Inuyasha still couldn't suppress a smile at the threat. He leaned in close to her face to whisper in her ear, "You're mine now, Precious, you can't escape me. You can run away, but I will find you. You can deny that you like my touch, but I will make you admit you do. You can fight me, but I will make you submit. You haven't seen anything yet Precious. You have no idea how sick and twisted my mind is."

"I think I know _exactly _how sick and twisted your mind is," she retorted, crossing her arms.

He got off the bed, ignoring the comment as he moved to put the laptop back into the closet. "The nurse said that after this bag is finished, the doctor will sign your release papers. I thought we could go out to lunch and maybe go shopping downtown at Silver Springs Plaza."

"For more things to 'punish' me with?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No Precious, for actual clothes for you. My servants went through your clothes when they packed a bag for you," he pointed to the small black bag sitting in a chair nearby. "You have some good 'at home' clothes, but you're going to need a few more formal items I've been informed. I have several parties and formal events that I attend regularly throughout the year and I usually like to show off my pet."

She huffed. "Why don't you take that slut I met last night? She seems like she'd be a more willing candidate."

"Precious-"

"How's our little patient?" The nurse cut in with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled darkly. "I'd say very lucky." _Don't think you've gotten off quite yet._

Kagome glared at him as his voice rang through her head. Her body suddenly sprung to life, becoming highly aroused and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out in pleasure. His Yokai influence fogged her brain with images of them inside his room like he had done so many times before, she was sure.

She was tied to the bed like last night, her knees up, exposing her nude bottom to him as he thrust in and out of her tight cave in torturously slow strokes.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked. The ministrations stopped.

"Y-yes I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry." As if on cue, her stomach gave a loud growl. Her body shook a little from being left unsatisfied, and she sent a menacing look toward her 'Master'.

"Well, why don't you change while your Mmaster signs the paperwork?" She suggested, unplugging Kagome from the bag and removing the needle from her arm. "Right this way sir." As Inuyasha stepped out, Kagome sat up.

While she was out she had had a horrible dream. She was ten again in the car with her father. They were both singing along to the radio, but when she looked over at him again, he was dead, sitting next to her, just like she had seen him that day. Blood was everywhere, and no matter how much she shook him, he wouldn't wake. She brought her arms up around her as tears began to form, slowly. She hugged herself tightly as she thought about it, a thick lump forming in her throat.

Her father had been everything that held up her family. With his death, they had just gone downhill from then on. Bills became harder to pay, repairs on the shrine were becoming almost impossible to fix and they only got a new set of clothes twice a year. But now, she had been given a chance to make it better, and she had to keep moving forward, no matter how terrible this all seemed.

"Ok Precious, I have all of the papers signed," Inuyasha announced, shutting the door behind him. Kagome furiously worked to wipe the tears away.

"Oh, good," she sniffed, cursing her nose for becoming stuffy.

"Kagome?" His voiced was laced with concern as he quickly knelt before her. "Are you okay?" He asked, softly brushing the hair from her face. She laughed a little, making him less worried.

"You said my name before I passed out too," She smiled sarcastically, giving him a hard poke to his shoulder. "Don't tell me you're going soft."

"Tsch! You wish, Precious. Now get ready so we can get some food in that little tummy of yours." A few pats to her stomach gave away the fact it was a very sensitive spot. "Oh, someone's ticklish!" He laughed and she swatted his hand away.

"Shut-up." She mumbled, slipping away from the bed to open the bag he brought. She picked out a light pair of jeans with rips in the knees and a black shirt with a hollow white heart split in half on the bottom left corner and equally pale blood splatters at her right shoulder. On the back it read "Heart Breaker" in a gothic font. She browsed the bag more, going through everything, and finding no trace of a bra.

"Inuyasha, where is my bra?"

He shrugged when she looked at him. "I didn't particularly see a need for it."

Her eyes sent daggers shooting at him, and though he felt the prick of each one, he kept his face cool. "Fine, I'll just wear a jacket anyways." He didn't budge. "Do you mind?"

He sat down on the bed and shaking his head. "Not at all, please continue."

Kagome considered going to the bathroom, but she knew it didn't lock inside. It would have also meant that he had won, and she couldn't have that. She slipped off the gown, putting the shirt on over her bare chest, keeping her back to him, then slipping on the jeans, thankful they had left her panties on her. The girl turned to look at him as a big grin lit up his face. Shrugging on the jacket, she zipped it up angrily.

"You look great Precious. I especially liked the peep show." Kagome turned a darker color.

"Yeah well," She paused trying to come up with a good retort. "Don't' expect to get it ever again." Both of them falsely smiled at each other, which ended promptly when Kagome smacked him.

"Oww, what the fuck!" Inuyasha growled as his cool hand cupped his stinging cheek.

"I'm hungry and you're keeping your pet waiting let's go!" Inuyasha watched as the girl of his dreamsshe walked out of the room like she won. Well, he could give her this one small win.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Both of them sat across from the other at a small table on the patio of The Grape Vine. One, sipping a bitter red wine, while the other settled for a sweet pink. The legal drinking age was seventeen for a pet who had a Master over the age of twenty-four. Of course he kept her ID and the form he had gotten for her. Today, he explained, they were going down to go get their official Master/pet ID down at Tokyo Pet Division.

"What do you truly think of Yura?" Inuyasha asked, swirling his glass.

"She's a slut." She replied without missing a beat.

"Because of her clothes?" Kagome nodded in response. "Well pet, I hate to tell you but I hope to see you in something similar, if anything at all soon."

She paled slightly, setting her glass down with a little more force than necessary. "I'm not wearing… _that_ in public."

Inuyasha chuckled taking a sip. "I don't expect you to. I don't believe I have fully explained your limits and expectations at the house."

Kagome shook her head. "No, you haven't."

"Well," he began. "Clothing wise, you are allowed to wear anything you like, except on occasion when I will ask you to put on one of the sets I have bought you. Then you will be expected to wear what I have chosen for you.

"You will also be given a card that belongs to an account. You may buy anything you want with it. I've decided that each month I will make sure five hundred dollars is added to it. If you need more you can contact me at the office or ask me directly. You can buy anything you like with the exception of anything illegal or physically harmful to either of us."

Kagome snorted.

"I am having a collar made, carrying my initials on it, I expect you to wear it at all times unless I remove it. You cannot leave the property without wearing it, and once you do, you cannot remove it without removing your own head." Kagome looked at him with wide eyes at the idea of that.

"I will be gone from ten to five Monday through Friday. In that time, you are free to do whatever you want. The servants, cooks, and other waiting staff will be around the house to see to you and Yura's needs. I also have ordered a live-in nurse and an escort. You are allowed to go anywhere you wish during the day as long as the escort is with you and you take a limo. No 'buts'." He cut her off. "All these things are given to you on only one condition. You perform your duties as my pet."

"And what are those 'duties'?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

He leaned back, swirling his glass, staring into it with a cool expression. "Anything I please. I might have you sit on the ground in front of me and pleasure yourself while I watch, or I could have you pair with another pet, such as Yura, for viewing, or I might just decide to tie you to the bed and ravage you myself." He set down his glass without taking a sip, leaning close to her and licking his lips. "Anything you can imagine, I have the power to ask you to perform. If you fail to comply I can punish you by taking away your privileges, spanking you, or however else I see fit. It is my choice." He shrugged.

"So, you're saying that if you wanted you could give permission to a total stranger to screw me?" She cried incredulously, suddenly realizing that everyone had heard and was now looking at her. Her face flamed as her 'date' laughed.

"Pretty much, Precious. Although, I don't like sharing much, so the only one you will be with is Yura."

"But she's a girl!" She hissed, slamming her hands down on the table.

"So?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"So, I... I can't… I'm not… I don't like girls." She finally finished with a reddened face.

He shrugged off this small fact. "It doesn't matter, Pet. If I feel like it, I will ask her to join. Though seeing how you feel, maybe I will use her as punishment material." He smirked.

"Asshole," she muttered, causing the man, serving her the alfredo to look at her master. He grinned and shook his head, gesturing to continue.

"Cheese?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you," she shook her head politely, and Inuyasha followed.

Inuyasha could smell the blood from the cooked steak, his mouth watering. With practiced refinement, he cut off a chunk of the beef, before placing it into his mouth and humming. It was perfect, nice and rare. The dog demon side of him loved his meat to be cooked like that. The texture, the juice, the blood, it was all delicious.

"Can I…?"

"What?" Inuyasha raised a brow after swallowing his bite.

"Can I, have a piece?" Kagome asked shyly, eyeing the piece of meat across the table.

He looked down at it and stabbed a chunk he'd already cut with his fork. "Of course, it's rare though, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, I like rare if it's from a nice place." He held the fork out for her to take a bite from it. She did and Inuyasha couldn't repress the shot of thrill that shot through him as he watched her lips wrap around the fork, pulling it off. "Mmm. That's good. I love steak," she smiled, going back to her pasta a few moments later.

"Why didn't you get it, then?"

"Because I wanted some alfredo!" She reasoned, scooping some up on her fork. "Would you like to try some of mine?"

"I will try anything of yours Precious." She blushed a little at the suggestive comment, handing him a forkful of pasta anyways. His golden eyes locked onto her and she found her stomach suddenly becoming jittery. He seemed to have this affect on her quite often.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lets go in here!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha into a very scary looking shop. The heavy metal music blasted in his ears, forcing him to pin them to his skull in protest. The storekeepers were pierced and tattooed everywhere, and he found himself wondering why she felt so free to go into this shop and not into a pet shop. Looking around he noticed a great selection on women's underwear he thought would look excellent on her, grabbing a few while she shopped for what ever she wanted.

By the time he was done he set them on the counter for them to hold and went to fetch Kagome from behind one of the other rack. She had several items in her hands. On the top was a pale fuchsia colored wife beater with a blue blob that had eyes, a mouth, and white letter's on it saying 'Come oooooooooooooooooooon!'.

"I like it," he pointed to the top she was looking at.

"You do?" She asked, looking over the top she actually adored.

He nodded, pressing his body against her back as he wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think it would be hard for me, or any man, to keep his hands off of you in that.

Stepping away from him forcefully, she put it back and turned away. "Alright, let's go check out." Inuyasha smiled, shaking his head at the disobedient pet in front of him.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, noting the sets being rung up before her shirts.

"Something I liked," Inuyasha stated it in such a manner that said it was not to be argued with. After the purchase was complete, Inuyasha made a point to speak with the manager, paying a considerable amount for the clothes to be delivered later that evening. Then they went on to the next store, which happened to be Pac Sun. He had no clue she was more into the skater/punk/gothic stuff rather then the preppy girly stuff he had imagined her to like. Yura certainly was a Hollister and Victoria Secret girl, and either of these stores would have scared her out of her mind. This didn't stop him from purchasing a few bras from the previous shop he was eager to see on her.

He watched as she continued to shop around, loving to watch her excitement as she ran around and picked out different things. He had been so worried when she had passed out because he couldn't tap into her mind. Usually he could get his Yokai to seep in and send her images, toy with her, anything he wanted, but this time he felt blocked out. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Awww." He heard her swooning over some item and looked over to see a little white shirt with animals drawn on it in yellow and black by a young kid. "Don't you think it's cute?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded, already feeling his boredom creeping up on him. He glanced to his left and a sudden idea sparked in his head. "Hey Pet, go try this on." He handed her a nearby dress he spotted.

Kagome took the dress hesitantly, not quite picturing him as the 'try it on' kind of guy. "Alright," she agreed, walking back into the fitting rooms. Inuyasha followed right behind, knowing how to easily unlock this particular model of stall. Checking his pocket, the spray was there, and he was more then ready. He walked back, waiting a few moments until he heard both her pants and shirt come off. Then, he used his nail to slip in the crack in the door, undoing the pin with ease. Silently the demon crept in behind her, latching it again with such ease that she never even knew. She was about to put the dress on when a hand wrapped around her stomach, pulling her close. "Inuyasha! What are you doing!" She gasped, struggling to get out of his hold.

"You smell like the hospital, spray this on you," he growled against her neck, handing her a bottle with clear liquid inside.

"What is it?" She frowned, covering her chest with the dress she'd only partially got on.

"It's a special formula that neutralizes any previous scents you pick up and help maintain scents you pick up the next ten minutes of spraying it so that masters may place their scents easily on their pets." He stepped back as she sprayed it on her body, slamming it back into his hand.

"There. Happy?" She sneered.

"Almost," the word barely registered in her brain before he had her positioned so her knees rested on the bench, widely spread, her hands bracing the wall. One hand wrapped around her mouth, the other was busy pinching and tugging at her nipples. Kagome cursed him for not giving her a bra. "I want you to smell not only of your Master, but of sex and of completion, so all demons know that I am the one who gives you the release you beg for," he whispered, nipping her ear again.

"Mmph!" Kagome moaned against the hand as he began to twist her other nipple. For some reason the pain sent pleasureable shocks down to her stomach, filling it with tingles and knots. The small stall was stuffy, growing hotter by the minute, or perhaps it was only her. Knowing someone might catch them proved to be even more stimulation to her, sending shivers from her neck down her spine.

Just when Kagome thought she couldn't take anymore, he cupped her under her underwear, pushing it down to her thighs and thrusting a finger into her. Kagome made another choked cry unaware he had made one too.

"Oh Kagome," he kissed her neck. "You like that don't you. Sitting in a stall, where anyone can hear us. My finger thrusting in and out of the tiny little hole that you probably haven't even touched yourself," he moaned as he continued at a torturing pace, adding another finger. "You love it don't you? I wish you were broken in, but I guess I'll have to settle for the alternative." Once drenched, he put those same two fingers into the small portal of her behind, ripping a cry from her throat.

The pet was surprised that such pleasure could come from there, always seeing it as disgusting and vulgar to even think about being touched there. Now, here he was, proving her how wrong she was. Oh, how wonderfully wrong she was. He worked that tight little opening, finally thrusting in a third.

Kagome screamed behind his hand as her first orgasm sent her reeling, feeling so empty, yet so pleased. She didn't know what to do, she felt so good, but something inside craved more. Inuyasha removed his hand to literally scoop her juices from their home, spreading it on that little hole of her ass. She felt his hand go away for a few seconds before he felt his arousal pressing against her. She got worried but he kissed the mark he made yesterday. He continued to tease and play with her, the excitement building.

"Pain is pleasure, Precious." That was all he said before thrusting fully into her, not wanting to take her vaginal virginity until the timing was better. Still he groaned, leaning against the wall. She was so tight and hot and perfectas he took her from behind, but still preserving her vaginal virginity for a later time..

"Please." Kagome whimpered, not knowing exactly what she was pleading for.

"Inuyasha knew what she wanted and complied, keeping his hand on her mouth as he began fucking her. Both their bodies were slick with sweat and both were coming fast. Inuyasha was barely holding on when he decided to coax her. "You hot little bitch. You're loving this aren't you?" He growled. "My thick, pulsing dick shoving in and out of your little ass."

"There's… nothing I like… about… rape." She was able to gasp out when he removed his hand.

"Oh Precious," he chuckled. "It's not rape if you're willing."

"Well, hurry up!" She snapped, reality slowly coming in, bringing her wit back with it.

"I'll go as fast or slow as I want Precious, and you'll take it all!" He pounded into her harder and faster, muffling her screams of passion. Kagome didn't know she could feel this good. It felt like a pressure was building up inside her with each thrust he pounded into her. Finally the dam brokeAfter minutes of pleasure that was driving Kagome out of her mind, she came, hard, then, lights flashed, and Kagome collapsed into his arms., Inuyasha spent as well.

He pulled out with a slight groan, seeing his semen dripping out of that tight opening, now flushed from the new intrusion. He pulled her pink panties up her body. He helped her put her clothes back on, carrying her out of the store bridal style, ignoring the looks he got on his way out. She was fast asleep by the time he set her down in the car next to him. Her nipples were even more visible from her arousal under her shirt and that made another part of him swell. It was then that he realized her jacket, along with the money he'd left, were still in the stall. He would hear about this later, but for right now he decided he didn't care.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome woke up, opening her eyes to take in the dimly lit room before quickly shutting them. She was vaguely aware of a body, holding her.. She didn't think much of it, simply snuggled closer, figuring Souta had probably climbed in with-Wait! Her eyes snapped open. She wasn't at home anymore. Someone had taken her from there… _INUYASHA!_ Kagome bolted up, effectively driving her palm into his stomach.

"Gah!" Inuyasha cursed, instinctively curling up.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." She apologized removing her hand.

Speaking was a lost cause now that all the air had rushed out of his lungs; still he made the effort to assure her he was all right. "Fine," he choked out.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

He nodded, regaining some partial breath in his lungs. "Suck me off."

Kagome's worried face molded into an anger filled frown. "You jackass! Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well, it's all I can think about when a beautiful woman is sitting in front of me in only her panties." Kagome looked down and sure enough, she could only see a glimpse of her little pink panties. She let out a small chirping sound and dove under the covers. "Hahaha. Oh Precious," he sighed merrily, wrapping his arm around the lump in the bed.

"It's not funny!" Came a muffled reply next to his hip.

"I'm sorry Precious, you're just so adorable. It makes me want to take you right here."

The covers flipped up and a small head poked out. "Well why don't you. I'm not a virgin anymore!" Thinking of the stall incident, her ass began to feel very sore.

"Technically, Precious, you're still at least half virgin."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's the matter? Afraid I would bleed everywhere and you would have to pay for it all? Wouldn't want you to waste your money." In an instant, Kagome was beneath a growling Inuyasha, looking almost sexy in his dangerous tone… Almost.

"I'll tell you right now, I am_ very _patient, but it's beginning to run out on you. I didn't take it yesterday because the timing wasn't right. I wanted you to be here, in my bed _begging _for me to relieve the ache, _screaming_ from the pleasure I will give you, passing out in my arms because you can't take anymore. Don't forget this Precious, I _will_ take you, the only question is when."

Kagome could do nothing look away from the annoyed demon pinning her to the bed at the moment. They continued to stare, one at Kagome and the other at the wall, both at a loss for what to say. Kagome was very thankful when her stomach decided to make itself known to the world, relieving the tension. Both of them looked at it, almost expecting it to make another sound.

His head snapped up to look at her with amused eyes. "A little hungry?"

"Shut up." She flushed, looking at the pillow next to her. Inuyasha startled her when he moved off the bed to stand, completely nude in front of her and stretched. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the tight muscles of his ass. They were so firm and flawless it almost made her want to touch them. _WOAH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM__?_ her eyes widened as she looked away, mentally slapping herself.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Well I- OH MY GOD!" She squealed, turning her head back from the sight. _**IT**_was right there! Right in front of her! "Can you cover up!"

His masculine laugh chased tingles up her spine. "No. You better get used to the sight of me. Especially when we are in the bedroom."

"I can't get used to looking at your-at your- at _**IT**_."

He smiled. "Alright. Come here." Kagome shook her head. "Whether you come on your own or I make you, you're coming." Kagome rose, simply because she didn't know what he would do if she didn't. She stood in front of him, sheet wrapped around her body, hoping to protect a little of her modesty.

He leaned in closer to her ear to whisper, "Touch me". Curiosity lead to exploration and soon enough, Kagome found herself doing just that. For his part, Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it, crying out when he finally finished.

It took his body a few moments to recover from being so deliciously given that hand job by his new pet, and when he did, he grabbed her upper arms placing what had to be the best kiss she could imagine on her lips. It was rough, yet sweet and gentle at the same time, sending tingles down through her chest and sending a pulse through to her abdomens. When her mouth opened instinctively to a nip to it, she felt his tongue intrude her mouth to play a seductive game with hers, one in which she was a full participant.

When he felt she was both thoroughly kissed and in need of oxygen, he pulled back to look at her flushed face, taking in her dizzied expression in with pride. Then he spoke those five words that had taken away everything they had gained, every bit of lust that had been there.. "What a good little pet."

Kagome's anger and sanity returned full force in a matter of seconds and delivered a blow to his most sensitive anatomy, one that sent him on his knees immediately to watch as she stormed out. "I'm not _your_ pet or anyone else's. I'm a woman. Better remember that."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! I don't give a shit what the law says, I'm not some fucking pet he can just order around whenever he feels like-"

"K-Kagome?" She skid to a halt and turned around with adept slowness.

Her eyes widened as she took in the woman in black slacks, a black tee, and a pink-plaid sweater. "Sango?" Both ran to embrace the other in a tight hug. "Oh my god! How did-when did you-this is so _cool_!" Kagome screamed bouncing up and down.

"Well why are _you _here?" Sango asked, still gripping her shoulders.

"You tell me first."

"Well," Sango began. "I was hired as a live in bodyguard for a-" Sango looked at Kagome with new eyes taking in her disheveled appearance and odd dress. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh! Shit I forgot, come on." Kagome grabbed her hand; leading her into the room she would now call her bedroom. She sat her friend down on the bed as she began to go through her dresser. "So you got hired as a bodyguard. That's nice. I'll assume it's for me since Inupoko did say I had to have one by me at all times." She threw out a few items as she searched.

"So you're a-"

"Pet? Yep. Asshole somehow got legal claim on me one way or another." She tossed a balled up piece of paper she dug out of the top drawer to Sango who uncrumpled it.

Sango scanned the document. "Wow, I'm sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Kagome hooked on her bra, putting on a grey wife-beater. "I just figured I'd strike back by making his life a living hell while I can." Kagome struggled to pull on a new pair of panties under the sheet, throwing the cloth and the old pair aside after.

Sango laughed, adjusting her brown hair from the high pony-tail she'd had it in so it now hung freely about her shoulders. "Well, you're certainly your old self. I'll be glad to assist you as best I can, and still preserve my job of course."

Kagome nodded. "Good. I still haven't figured out how I can get out of the house and keep up normal appearances. I don't want to get separated from my friends. Hey, perhaps you can help. Is there any way that I can go to school still?"

"Well," Sango looked at the sheet. "The contract simply states he is responsible for all schooling bills. Which means that you can still go to your high school whenever you want and he has to pay for anything you want-within reason. If you do go back to school, you'll probably have to stay in it for the rest of the year."

"Sango! You're brilliant! I have computer access so I can enroll in the new Journey program. It's a program they set up for those who are absent a lot so they can get their homework and class lectures online. It's brilliant."

"_If_ it all works out." Sango reminded.

"It will." Kagome assured her, buttoning her jeans. "Now then. Let's go see what's for dinner. There's got to be something in this place to eat."

"I'm afraid I have to check in with Master Takahashi. I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok. Last time I saw him he was in his bedroom huddled over on the floor after I kneed him in the groin. By the way thanks for teaching me that move, it came in real handy." Kagome winked.

Sango watched her friend disappear down the hall, seriously regretting teaching her that specific technique.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome wandered down the halls, zigzagging her way to the kitchen, her stomach protesting loudly. Outside the door a small woman came out, startled by her guest. "I'm sorry miss, but dinner won't be ready for another hour."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to find something to snack on," she smiled, pushing past her into the busy kitchen. She opened the lid to a steaming pot and took a sniff. "Wow, it smells so good. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no miss. I don't think it's proper to-"

"Do you think it will make Inupoko mad?"

"Well, yes," she admitted, apparently ignoring the terrible nickname Kagome had decided to give him.

"Good. I order you to give me something to do." Kagome pointed at her, but kept her smile to show the girl she wasn't angry.

"Well I-"

"Let the lady help. After all it's not on our heads if we obey is it?" An older man chuckled, his large belly jiggling. "If you're wantin' somethin' to do, you can dice that celery there," he nodded to a huge bundle of it on the wooden cutting board.

"I'd be happy to." She walked over to a sink, washing her hands thoroughly before taking up the task given to her with much joy and skill. She had often helped her mother cook, and did most of the cooking by herself since she had been thirteen, this was an easy task. "So tell me, how long have you all worked here?"

"Six months!"

"Two years!"

"Three years."

"Five months."

"Ten years."

"Eight days."

"Wow. Some of you have been here a long time." Kagome commented.

"Yes, well many of us have known Master Inuyasha since he was very small, and have worked for his father for many years before. Both of them are very kind to us." The larger chef smiled.

Kagome found it hard to believe he was nice to anyone. "That's…nice. So you like working here?" Kagome began to chop away at the green plant.

"I do. Though it's sometimes really hard."

"Hard?" Kagome questioned, scraping the diced celery off to one side.

He nodded. "For example, the master has a fancy dinner planned for Saturday night for some of his colleagues and friends. It takes us usually all day to cook it and at least three days ahead of time to plan."

"There's a dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes. It's been planned for a while. It will be more of a business dinner than anything. He wants to have a dinner with his new clientele and possible interviews with today's magazines." The older man explained. His eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe you can talk him into a personal interview. They always ask him and frankly, I have niece who would love to read anything about him."

Kagome smiled. "I think I could arrange something."

"KAGOME!" All of them froze to the spot looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow, he sounds mad… what did you do?" The woman asked Kagome who was now tip toeing over to a closet.

"Kneed him in a place I probably shouldn't have," she answered while she closed herself in the closet where the aprons and uniforms hung. "I'm not here," she announced, milliseconds later Inuyasha flew into the room, an angry scowl on his face.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

All of the petrified workers either shook their heads or shrugged and went back to work. Fear and lies hung in the air as thick as fog. Of course none of it was enough to overpower her scent. It led straight to the coat closet next to him. As quietly as he could he grabbed the handle before he flung open the door. Behind the rows and rows of coats was a small dark head and shoeless, jean-clad legs.

With one movement he had all the coats to one side of the closet using just his right arm and a high-pitched scream sounded off from the girl inside.

Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head and covered her mouth with his hand. "STOP!" He commanded, and she did. He figured it was just luck she obeyed. "Go up to my office I need to have a word with you and your bodyguard. NOW!" She nodded behind his hand and, upon its removal, bowed her head, rushing out of the kitchen. An angry Inuyasha followed right behind her. Kagome congratulated herself when she noticed the slight hobble in his steps.

"Keep smirking Precious," he warned. "You're already in for it later."

Kagome straightened her face to look impassive, not wanting to get in so deep so she couldn't find her way out of the rising water, so to speak. Still, that little wobble of pain was very satisfying. Fuck it all. "Sorry, I didn't know a lowly **human** like me could injure such a high and mighty **demon** like you. That would be unfortunate for you if I _permanently_ damaged the goods." She could see his hands clench at his sides, a pure sign of irritation. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Your not a _full_ demon, your only a _half-breed._"

It took no more then a second for him to have her silky, raven hair wrapped in his hand and her head pulled back, baring her throat to him. Her mouth was opened in a painful gasp and she clutched his biceps, afraid he would let her fall backward.

"_**Don't**_ push me, Precious. You'll find that you won't like the outcome. _I_ bought _you_, I _own _you. Get it out of your head that you are free to do and say what you like, when you like. Your days of being free are over. For the next year, you are _mine_. I won't always be as nice as I have been so far." Kagome's anger spiked to its full peak.

As if she were a cat, she drew her fingers out and in, puncturing his smooth, cream-like skin with her fair sized nails. She dragged them across his smooth forearm, leaving four long gashes there. Warm blood seeped from the wounds and dripped slowly down to stain his shirt.

"You can't control me!" She snarled.

His grip on her hair tightened with a hiss from his lips and he pulled it just a little more back, extracting a painful whine from her. "You are nothing but a bitch now, and you will find that I have more control over you then you have over yourself." She felt his Yokai pressing into her mind, the same feeling of an invisible cloud entering her skull and making her head feel light as it consumed her every thought. This time however, was a little different.

As it entered, it gave her an extreme headache and instead of the passionate, soft red she saw, this was blood red and tinted with black. A deafening rumble resounded in her head, the little Kagome in her mind cringed and tried to cover her ears, but found her arms bound above her head by an invisible tie.

"What the-" She yanked on the tie as best she could, stopping when a deep, dark laugh came from behind her, hot wisps of air on her ear. Kagome craned her neck to see, but only saw a figure painted in darkness. He was holding something, but what she couldn't tell.

"Let this be a lesson to you, I can not only harm you in the physical world, but your mental world as well." Kagome shivered at the threat thinly buried in his words. She didn't have time to think about what he could do, for she found out soon enough.

The thin, slicing, cold whip hit her skin, letting off a loud crack with the contact. Kagome couldn't contain the cry of pain, which was caused by the wound. She had seen people get whipped, and she always imagined she could take it, but no, not this. It felt like someone had literally ripped her back in half and poured alcohol on it.

She hung her head in pain. "Fuck." She whispered, half her body hanging limp.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You haven't even begun to imagine the worst of what's to come." And with that, he proceeded with his punishment. Strike after strike sent Kagome into complete agony. It felt like someone had taken a hot knife to her back, slicing away at it, and leaving nothing but heat and pain behind.

The cool trickles of blood made long paths down her back, coating her bottom and thighs in the crimson liquid. Into the tenth strike, Kagome sobbed excessively. This of course, didn't put any sort of damper on his agenda. He continued ahead at full force, not even slowing down when at the seventeenth strike, when Kagome began to scream for it to stop.

"Begging will not help you. I will whip you, until you've learned to submit to my will." .

Kagome choked out a cry. "Please," she sobbed. "Please stop." The last blow delivered, was the hardest, and most painful.

The ties seemed to disappear at once, and Kagome felt her nude self falling, not having any strength left to catch herself. The ground was hard and cold, hurting her even more as she collapsed into it.

For a few moments she simply lay there, not daring to ask her body to move, just heaving breaths, trying to stop the water leaking from her eyes. She shut them tightly, not being able to scream again, the moment Inuyasha poured a full bucket of ice water over her form, cooling her searing back.

Then the room was warm, and bright.

She snapped her eyes open and realized that she was staring at the ceiling of the mansion once again. She was no longer in the bloody-black space of torture in her mind. _It was all…an illusion? But I still feel the pain on my back, but I know the cuts won't be there. How? _Her body convulsed in his arms, her head still painfully twisted back.

Inuyasha held the quivering mass, inwardly applauding himself for giving her a complete twenty-four lashings. He knew she could still feel the pain; feel every cut made in that 'world'. He also knew that she wasn't aware he had this type of power over her, and it scared her now to find out just how much he was able to "control" her.

"I hate you." Kagome choked out, tears once again streaming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm rather fond of you," he smirked. "Come now, we have to go meet Sango and I can't have you looking like this," he leaned down, nipping the mark he made on her shoulder.

The aching, searing, pain on her back slowly turned into a burning sensation, then itched, and finally disappeared. Confused, Kagome straightened herself, still in awe over what had just recently occurred.

"Come. You've wasted enough of my time." With that said, he dragged her nearly numb body around the long twisting hallways into his office. "Here," he paused at a side bathroom, wetting a towel, and first wiping off the blood left on his upper arm.

His wounds were scabbed now, looking about two weeks old. He then took her hand in his, wiping the blood off of them as well. Kagome did her best to stifle the little lurch of her stomach at the contact of their hands. "Now, let's go." He tossed the soiled rag into a hamper nearby as they proceeded to the office.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sango stood in front of his desk, hands clasped in front of her, looking just like a dog waiting a master's instructions.

"Sit." He pointed to a chair, next to Sango but she stood there for a moment, until Sango started making flailing motions for her to sit.

'SIT!' She mouthed a hiss. Throwing her arms down.

'NO!' Kagome countered, mouthing.

'YES!'

'NO!'

"I have decided-" Both sat down quickly, giving him a large, fake, smile. "…That we need to discuss the situation of your schooling, publicity, tags, and all of that other good stuff." Kagome nodded. "Yura goes to a very fine school for pets. However if you wish we can home school you…" Kagome shook her head.

"I am going to continue to go to my school… Only as long as no one but my close family knows."

Inuyasha looked thoughtfully at her. "I'm not sure I'm entirely fond of you going there when you can go to a better… more sophisticated school."

Kagome's eyes turned dangerously toward him. "I want to continue to go to my school. I'm only a few weeks in and I refuse to give up my social life. My friends might wonder where I am."

Inuyasha frowned. "Surely they must know by now that you're my pet."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "I specifically told my family not to tell anyone and if they asked, just to tell them it was a family member playing a birthday prank on us. I don't want… them knowing."

"Very well," he sighed. "However, you're also going to need to take weekly pet training for the next two months. Yura attends more advanced classes, but both of you can attend together. Now," he let out a large puff of air. "About security and publicity. I have already pulled out a legal document on all city newspapers and magazines, not allowing them to print anything about our…situation." Kagome nodded.

"Sounds reasonable."

He nodded once. "Yes, I thought so myself. Now for security, Sango will be attending school with you and I will arrange for her to attend your school. I have also decided to be kind and attain a new form of security for you to wear."

He got up, walking over to a cabinet nearby and pulling out a velvet case. He handed this case to her saying, "On social events at the clubs, or anywhere fancy, you will wear your collar, Hell maybe even sometimes in the house just for my pleasure. In class you will be given a red dog tag that you must wear around your neck at all times. When you remove it, it will send off annoyingly loud alarms to alert the security wherever you are at that you have removed it." He moved around to a filing cabinet, going through the files.

"A dog tag, like to ones in the military?"

"Yes,"he pulled out a file. "It will be filled with your information, pet registration and my information. It will also have a chip in it that you will use as a personal key to the house, pet academy and any other pet attractions you visit. I trust you read and understand the pet rules?" Kagome nodded. 

"Good, your doctor has been switched to my own personal pet doctor for the upcoming year, your pet examination is at tomorrow at seven in the morning."

"Uuuuuggghhhh." Kagome groaned. "Tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Don't whine Precious. I'm having a party tomorrow, however, you will not be in attendance."

"What? Why not?" Kagome slammed her hands on his desk.

"Because I don't feel like committing social suicide by bringing in my brand-new, untrained, disobedient pet to show to all of my associates, friends, and business partners," he explained holding out a file folder to her. "Tonight you need to sign these documents for legal transactions. I took the liberty of having an inspector inspect your shrine to give me an estimate on the renovations as discussed with your family and other papered documents that need your approval." Kagome nodded going through the small number of papers given her.

She paused on one, holding it up. "What is this?" Inuyasha extended his hand, taking the form from her.

Scanning it over he handed it back to her. "This form is your personal assets and money form. This ties in with your pet status. Everything you own now also becomes my property as well. However, this document states that while I am allowed to sell or give away any of your items I dislike, I have to replace them with new and/or improved ones before your departure date."

Kagome nodded once. "But what about my money, you said there was a section in there for that too?"

"Your money will now be put into an account under my name, that you will not have access to without my permission. This is so I can monitor what you buy and how much you spend. Your ID tag will have a scan code on it, so it can be used like a credit card and there will be a set amount on it that will be replenished at the end of every month or when necessary." He laid his hand down on the paper, catching her attention. "The bank will alert me to any strange purchases you make and will require me to sign off on it, so don't even think about buying something dangerous."

She rolled her eyes at him. "So basically, it's a way for you to keep control over me financially?"

"Very similar," he shrugged. "But no matter. Sango, you have already signed and agreed to the contracts I had drawn up for you, therefore, I assume you have been briefed on your job description?"

"Yes, Sir." Sango answered.

"Good." A bell like sound rang through the hollow office. "It seems as if dinner is ready, shall we?" Both Sango and Inuyasha looked to find Kagome's seat occupied by said documents.

"Guys! Come on," they both looked to the door where Kagome was already halfway out. "I'm starving hurry up!"

Inuyasha chuckled, but followed just the same.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting and waiting for dinner proved to be much harder then it should have been. Kagome and Yura sat across from each other, on either side of their "Master", neither seemingly happy. Sango sat next to Kagome in an attempt to cool her friend's nerves. This was no help due to said demon sitting across from her.

Every so often, Yura none-too-subtly ran her hand across Inuyasha's thigh and even going as far as his groin, giving Kagome a little smirk as if to say 'I'm better then you' or 'He likes me more'. Finally after the ump-teenth time of this, Kagome slammed her glass down on the table just as her salad was placed in front of her, scaring the poor server half to death.

"If you honestly think that you're making me jealous you're wrong! In fact you're making yourself look like a common whore, which I have no doubt that you are, and it's making me sick to even look at you."

Yura gaped at her, outraged. "How dare someone as low as you speak to me like that! I'll have you know I'm an A-class pet!" Yura argued.

"Wow, that's just like saying you're an A-class prostitute. I bet your hole's so loose even and elephant wouldn't stay in it!"

Yura stood, hands on the table. "Don't talk to me that way you filthy piece of shrine trash!"

Kagome stood as well. "Go crawl back to the skeezer you came from!" That was when hell broke loose. Yura grabbed her glass splashing it all over Kagome with a victorious smile.

Kagome, however, didn't even pause when she leapt on the table, knocking over salad into Inuyasha's lap, tackling Yura on the other side. Both girls were on the ground almost instantly. Kagome got the first punch into Yura's face, aiming for a second when Yura grabbed her hair, pulling as hard as she could and pushing her over to be on the bottom, attempting to strangle Kagome. In turn, Kagome brought her knee up to knock the wind out of her opponent, long enough to push her off of herself and back against the black, granite floors.

"Enough!" Inuyasha growled, attempting to get between them, along with Sango. However, Kagome had Yura by the shirt and Yura gripped Kagome by the hair, both flailing to reach the other over the two bodies. Sango, who held Yura, took her arm, twisted it behind her back, and commanded her to let go. Inuyasha locked his arms around Kagome's torso, disabling any movement in her arms, but certainly not stopping her legs from giving him a good beating. "ENOUGH!" He growled loud enough to still her movements. "Yura you'll receive ten strikes from the switch for provoking Kagome."

"Please Master, I'm sorry. I was bad, but please don't punish me! I won't do it again!" Yura lowered her head, exposing her throat in a submissive act.

"What's the matter you can dish it but you can't take it? How pathetic." Kagome spat, still struggling against Inuyasha.

"Pet," Inuyasha barked. "Yura, your punishment will not be reduced. Sango, I trust you can see to it." Sango nodded once.

Kagome struggled in his arms, still trying to get at her. "Ha-ha! That's what you get! I hope you enjoy those ten strikes. They'll be nicer than what I have in store for you if you ever pull that shit again! UGH! LET GO OF ME!" Kagome growled down the hall, clawing at his arms, leaving angry, bleeding streaks.

"Little cunt has no idea what I can do." Yura chuckled, running a hand through her short hair.

Sango spun around, whipping out said switch, which she was now required to wear on her belt at all times. "Hands on the table pet."

Yura laughed. "Let's not and say we did. Besides, what are you going to do?" A punch to the stomach and an arm twist later, Sango had Yura against the table in no time at all.

"You will receive ten strikes per Master's order." Gripping the thin rod, she brought it back and swung it down on Yura's backside, hard. Even through the fabric, Yura felt every painful prick. "ONE!" Swack. "TWO!" Sango continued to count out the anguishing strikes down. True, Inuyasha had punished her before, but never this severely.

"AGH! STOP! PLEASE!" Yura screamed, surprising Sango.

"I would've thought you'd be stronger then this. I'm only on five and you're acting like I've tortured you." Sango really found no pleasure in punishing pets, though sometimes the job called for it. She did find this whole thing amusing. Most pets were able to hold out a little longer; obviously this one was very rarely disobedient.

"SIX!" Swack.

"SEVEN!" Swack. Yura could hardly breathe; it felt like someone was branding her ass with fine lines of pain.

"EIGHT!" Yura couldn't scream anymore. Her voice was no more then a wimpy rasp of a plea to stop.

"NINE! TEN!" Sango released the poor pet, allowing her to fall to the ground in a pitiful, sobbing heap. "I wouldn't challenge Kagome. She can take it almost as well as she gives it." Yura sniffed as she looked vilely at the retreating bodyguard.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha literally threw Kagome into his study, uncaring when she stumbled on the rug. The lock latched with an ominous click in the door-frame, giving them total and complete isolation from the rest of the world. She visibly gulped down the lump in her throat. Something about his demeanor spoke danger to her. She was certain that at any moment, he would pick up various tables, chairs, Hell maybe even walls, and throw them thirty feet.

Though the office was done in neutral amber-colored tones, it made it no less ominous with a dangerous demon inside. The chestnut-colored furniture matched the bookshelves that lined the wall, identical to the one she just bumped into with her back.

He whipped around to face her, eyes bristling. "I have been very lenient, partially because I know that you are not accustomed to being under control, or having the freedoms you've had most of your life taken away; but my patience is wearing thin and I am at my last thread with you.

"I am done with warnings, I am done with restraint, you _**will**_ learn what it means to be a pet, and you will do it quickly. The pain you've felt so far is NOTHING compared to what I am capable of." His warning hung thick in the air, sending a shiver down Kagome's spine.

He was unusually merciful with Kagome, possibly because he wasn't too keen on breaking her just yet. He also knew that she wouldn't be defiant for much longer and wanted to savor it while he could. He took several long strides to come toe to toe in front of Kagome, glaring down at her with the highest command. "Remove your outer clothes." Kagome blanched.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Remove your shirt and your pants, or I will do it for you," he warned threateningly.

Kagome trembled under his gaze, intimidated by the power radiating off of him. She reached for the hem of her shirt, crossing her arms and lifting it over her head. Inuyasha reached out his hand, accepting the grey shirt and eventually her jeans as well, leaving her clad in a black lace bra and panty set.

He gestured toward the table with a nod. "Hands flat on the table." Kagome shivered now, but if it was from the cold air, the tone of his voice, the part of her that was scared yet thrilled, she had no idea.

She did as he 'asked', turning to place her palms on the table, leaning forward and extending her bottom. Kagome's eyes followed him as he calmly walked around the desk to open a drawer and pull out a long leather rod.

"HELL NO!" Kagome leapt from the table. "There's now way you're using that on me! That's for horses not humans!"

He turned it up to examine said object. "While you're correct, this _is_ a riding crop, it also does wonders for punishment, as you already know. I will tell you once again. Hands _on_ the table," he growled, hitting the desk with the tip of the object.

"NO!" Inuyasha seemed impassive as he took long leisurely strides in her direction. For each he took, Kagome took towards the door. "I'm not your squeaker toy!"

"Make all the racist jokes you want, but either way, I _will_ train you to act _exactly_ as a pet should." Her back hit the door with a thump that seemed to echo in the room as loud as her racing heart. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand, twisting them painfully. Kagome knew she was in trouble when she felt him pin her to the wood, turning her back to him.

"You will _not_ hit other pets, nor will you insult me in the company of others." The warning came out like a threat from his lips.

Still that didn't stop Kagome from biting out an amused comment of, "So then I guess it's alright if I insult you when we're alone?"

The crop hit the frame with a deafening smack. "Twenty-Five strikes," he dragged the crop along her skin. "Would you like to put in a word that _might_ save your rear?"

Kagome flushed with anger. He was toying with her and she hated it. Hated his house, hated his success, hated how he treated her. "Fuck you!" She spit out vehemently.

His expression turned dark, but he kept his temper under control as he swung his arm back, bringing the cool leather down on the black-clad ass. She yelped loudly, bracing herself for the sharp pains that were to come. When he brought it back for a second, she bit her lip as hard as she could, trying not to make any noise. She failed, however, when a whine escaped her throat, muffled by her closed mouth. Each time he hit, it hurt for about ten seconds, before it mellowed to a slight throb in that small quarter-sized section. She was able to stifle enough sounds, without actually puncturing her lip, but she was sure it would probably be bruised.

Inuyasha hated when his pets were silent during "punishment", but he allowed her this small delusion of control, before deciding to step-up the force behind the swing. "Thirteen," he whispered low in her ear, using more power on this swing. This time, Kagome did pierce her lip when she whimpered her torment. Though it still felt almost the same, the stinging sensation intensified what felt like it had to be ten-fold.

"Fuck," she breathed, tasting the copper in her mouth and licking her lip.

Another strike. "Say you're sorry. Say you'll obey me next time," he struck her again. "And I'll stop." Kagome pondered for the seconds he allowed. All she had to do was admit she was wrong, admit he was master and she was his pet. Inuyasha lowered his arm, as she seemed to slump, a sign of waning defiance. "Well?" He urged.

Her body tightened and her head shook. "Never."

He knew by her firm position, the finality in her voice, the way her face seemed locked to the wall in front of her that she resolved not to give in. She chose to take it, all of it. He continued his torture, the blows coming in short, fast swats, leaving traces of red dots under her thin garment. Kagome had lost track somewhere at nineteen or so, and it felt like twenty-five was never going to come. Finally it did, and with it, a very angry Hanyou.

Grabbing her upper arms her spun her and slammed her back against the wall, temporarily stunning her. She didn't even realize he was kissing her, until she felt his warm tongue snake into her mouth, caressing her own. Worst of all, was when she realized she was caressing his back, holding his body close. Both of them fought their little tongue battle, trying to force the other back into their own mouth, but Kagome was on the losing end. When he broke away from her he snarled, baring his teeth as he leaned his forehead against hers, seeming angrier with himself then at her.

"Go to bed, Precious. I'll have your dinner sent up." Kagome was a little confused at his near-pleading tone, however she wanted out of this room, out of his arms, out of this deal. She listened to him, leaving her clothes behind as she fled back to her room.

Once the door closed Inuyasha punched the wall, leaving a large indent from his fist in the ivory-painted side. He couldn't touch her, not tonight at least. Not until after the appointment tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome was not a morning person.

First, it was seven in the morning, and she was sitting in a doctor's office.

Second, it was a pet physician.

Third, Inuyasha had made her wear her collar, a shirt, and a short pair of shorts. No underwear whatsoever.

When he had first given her the order, she laughed, thinking she'd sneak it by him. She wasn't expecting his hand to actually check and make sure. Which was why the garments were now shredded in his car. The only good thing that had happened was that Inuyasha had kept his promise, leaving a bright, peach, rose on her pillow for her to wake up to. She hadn't expected him to remember, and when he did, it sent a little morsel of joy to her stomach, which was quickly squashed when he barged in her room telling her what she was going to wear.

"Mr. Takahashi?" The doctor called, escorting a pet out and allowing Kagome into the back room. Like all hospitals, this one was dressed in pale colors and held that stale, dusty smell in it. She was escorted down a small hall and into a regular white exam room with a large, padded bed. That was probably the only convenience this place held. She hopped up onto the bed, Inuyasha standing at her side, as the doc closed the door.

"So this is," he looked down at his tan file. "Kagome. My name is Dr. Suikotsu."

She shook his hand, nodding her head in a silent hello.

"Let's have a look, lie back please." Kagome obeyed, though she felt a little awkward when he grabbed her ankle, twisting it around, following with the other. "So Mr. Takahashi, you wanted the basic plan right?" He moved up to Kagome's knee, pushing it up to her chest.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied, now sitting in a chair across the room. "Except I want to add the bonding section to it as well." Now done with her knees he had Kagome sitting up as he tested her arms and the shoulders.

"Alright, what sections did you want done with that? Can I have you stand and touch your toes?" Kagome nodded, easily doing as he asked.

"Chest, right inner wrist, left hip, and right ankle."

Suikotsu nodded as he finished with Kagome's physical. "Good. Flexibility is extremely good and she seems to be in good shape. Blood work from her former hospital visit shows she's perfectly healthy, with the exception of her mild anemia. However, like they've told you it shouldn't get any worse." Inuyasha nodded as the doctor pulled out a needle and began to tap its base. "Well, let's get this in you and then-" Kagome spotted the needle and instinctively jumped off the bed, Inuyasha blocking her escape.

"What are you doing?" She cried. "I hate needles, what are you going to do with it?" She clung to Inuyasha, desperately trying to get away, yet at the same time, cling to her safety.

"It's ok Precious, some of your tests you'll need to be sedated for." Inuyasha explained, trying his best to calm the frightened pet.

Kagome turned pleading, as tears found their way to her eyes as she began to panic. This was not what she signed up for at all. "I hate needles, please."

He paused for a moment, holding her close as she buried her face into his chest. "I know, it's ok," he soothed, patting her head. "It's ok," he picked her up, placing her on the table. "It'll be over soon and then we'll be home and you can rest."

"Don't leave me please." Kagome clung to his shirt.

Inuyasha stroked her cheek, brushing away the worry. "I won't I'll be right here." He kissed her then, biting her lip in a brutal force that made her wince a little and try to draw back. Before she could utter a protest he drew back, and she noticed the empty needle in the doc's hand. Her vision grew blurry, and she only saw darkness after that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was a very bright light above her when she woke, blinking her eyes to clear her blurry vision. A dark silhouette came into view, just the head, and she strained to see who it was.

"Precious?" It whispered softly. "Once you're awake, we can go home." Kagome nodded, her vision starting to clear. The room felt like it was spinning, and she was afraid she might fall. Her hand reached out, holding a small piece of his sleeve.

"Don' leave," she slurred slightly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I won't Precious, can you see better now?" Kagome looked around at the nearly focused objects and nodded. "Good girl, just a few more minutes and we'll get out of here ok?" She nodded again. Her drowsiness nearly gone now. "You want to try and sit-up?" Nod. "Ok, here, let me help you." He used one arm to go around her back, the other holding her hand, as he guided her to sit. "You ok?"

"Fine." She nodded. "Why did they knock me out?" She rubbed her palm against her forehead.

"Just procedure, you might be a little drowsy today, but you should be fine later." The doctor answered from the door. "It's fine to take her home now. Make sure she eats before she goes to sleep-really healthy stuff-and have her take the prescription I gave you for tonight." Inuyasha nodded and put an arm around her waist to help her down.

"Slowly, Precious," he warned as she slipped a little. She caught a glimpse of a mirror and at first she didn't notice anything, until she saw her chest. There was something there, something dark. She looked down and noticed it was the kanji 'Pet' with the Takahashi family emblem below it.

"Very funny," she mused, wiping at the spot. "Ow!" She yelped, realizing the area was tender-and worse, it hadn't smudged. Despite the pain she used her shirt to scrub at it, but it didn't lessen.

Suddenly she realized, he had permanently marked her as his. A tattoo. "What did you-" Her wrist had the emblem too. _"Chest, inner wrist, left, hip, and ankle."_ His words, there was one in all those places. A single tear fell down her cheek as she stared at the reflection of her Master. "What have you done to me?"

Kagome looked at him with emotion swirling like a hurricane in her eyes. "What have you done to me?" She repeated a little louder.

"I had the necessary operations performed per standard pet procedure." He explained calmly, his eyes daring her to challenge him.

She cried, tears beginning to run down her face. "There's nothing _necessary _about this! You _destroyed_ mybody!"

"Precious," he snapped. "I am your master, I decide what to do with your body! I decided it was necessary to have them attach the bonding tattoos. End of discussion."

She screamed, grabbing the otoscope and throwing it at the mirror, shattering it. "YOU'VE SCARRED MY BODY! YOU'VE RUINED ME FOREVER!" She suddenly went silent, sobbing in her hands as she sunk down to her knees. Her body shook with each sob.

He sighed, walking to stand in front of her. "Get off the ground Precious, you look ridiculous."

"What else," she swallowed hard, managing to control her sobs for a moment. "Have you done to me?"

"I've had the doctors set an IUD into your body to prevent spawning any children." She let out a choked swallow. "It's only temporary I promise. Neither of us want you to carry my child. Besides, when we're done, I'll remove it and anything else you want for free."

"You _bastard_!" She pushed herself up, shoving him against the broken mirror, several pieces cutting into his back. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"I don't need your approval. Judge me, hate me, I don't care! You're mine, I _own_ you. _I_ wanted this done, and that's how it will be!" He straightened his back, already feeling his shirt dampen in a single spot were one shard had been bigger then the others, staining his pristine, white shirt.

"Fuck you!" She hissed, glaring at him. "Don't ever touch me again!"

He reached out, grabbing her wrist in a painful grip. "I WILL TOUCH YOU ANYTIME I LIKE. WE'RE GOING _NOW_!" He let her go for a moment, and Kagome could see the shard in his back as he bent picked up his jacket.

Part of her wanted to shove it in further and make it harder for him to get out, but the other, softer, part of her wanted to help him get it out. She settled for neither. "You have a piece of glass in your back." She informed him coldly.

"I know, I can feel it. I will summon the doctor in to get it." Kagome stepped up then. Yanking it out would probably cause a fair amount of pain as well, she decided, so she reached out pulling it in one blow. Sure enough, he yelped.

"What the fuck?" He demanded, trying to put a hand over the spot as he whipped around.

"My gift to you. Thank you for altering my body. I'll have more to come." She promised, tossing the shard on the ground, shattering it. Slipping off her gown, she tugged on the shirt, jacket, and shorts he provided her without another word.

"Hurry up, let's go." He said gruffly, obviously pouting over the wound.

Kagome looked away, following him out. She swore that she would never trust him again, not that she ever really did in the first place. She could still feel the anger rising in her chest, wanting to rip his penis off and shove it in his ass; very violent thoughts she noted.

He paused for a moment at the counter to retrieve her folder before "escorting" her to the car by her arm. It was more like dragging her, actually, and she knew how angry he was by her defiance in front of the other pet owners, who undoubtedly knew him. His driver opened the door for them, mere seconds before she was shoved into the car. He climbed in soon after her, and Kagome scrambled to the other side, not wanting to be anywhere near him. She sat opposite him, both of them glaring at the other, Kagome's aura flaring more then Inuyasha's.

"I'm disappointed with you, Precious," he growled.

"What do I care? I don't need your approval. Judge me, hate me, I don't care." She snapped, throwing his words right back at him.

He shook his head, looking out the window. He was a very lenient master, knowing how hard it was for her to come from a family and freedom and suddenly be pushed into a world of rules and expectations, but she was pushing the limits. He found himself wondering when he would finally snap and break her completely. It wasn't something he aspired to do, but it seemed like she still felt like she could figure a way out of their arrangement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_12 3 4!_

_Everybody makes mistakes... _

_Everybody has those days... _

_Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout... _

_Everybody gets that way_

_Everybody makes-_

"Hello?" Kagome answered sleepily. The medicine had kicked in a little later, and Kagome had been allowed to go upstairs and sleep while the party began around seven.

"Kagome? Are you ok? Your family said you've been sick." Yuka sounded worried.

"I'm fine, I should be back to school on Monday." She rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Ok. Hey, was that _the_ Inuyasha that came to your house?"

Kagome sighed. She was surprised they hadn't swooned while he was there. "No it was a look-alike, Souta decided to play a prank on me."

"I thought so," she sounded disappointed. "Oh well. Miroku was trying to call you, you should probably call him back."

Why was Miroku calling her? "Ok, yeah thanks. See you on Monday."

"Ok, bye!" Kagome pressed the red button, searching through her incoming calls. Miroku's name was listed four times. She pressed talk on one of them and waited as it rang.

"Kaggs!" Loud music boomed behind him. "I thought you'd never call back!"

"I just saw you called, what's going on?"

"My friend's throwing a huge party, why don't you pop on over?"

Kagome pouted. "I can't I don't have a car, and my Ma-mom," She corrected herself. "Mom, wouldn't let me. And I don't know where this person lives..."

"Come on, come meet me someplace, how about the parking lot of Savings right by my house? I'll pick you up there." Kagome was about to object when she saw one of her club outfits in the closet, looking so lonely.

If she went out, the worst thing that could happen would be she'd get caught, but it would also show him that she wasn't ready to give up the fight yet…. The only thing is he'd expected this from her, locking the collar on her neck. Well, it was black and it would go with the outfit…

She looked at the clock. It read 8:03. About three hours until Inuyasha had said his party would be over.

"I'll meet you there in thirty."

"See ya then." She clicked the phone shut, going for the closet. She pulled out the black and purple plaid mini-skirt, and matching top, slipping those on. The top stopped just below her breasts and went up like a tee, only with black fishnets for the bottom portion. Her black, heeled boots topped it off nicely, finished off with a little body spray, a touch of eye shadow, lip-gloss and she was ready. Well almost. She ran a quick brush to her hair, throwing it on her bed when she was done.

Now to go get Sango…She looked toward the purse on the dresser. She fumbled through it before pulling out an object, shoving her cell in her bra.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO!" Sango refused again.

"Please," Kagome begged. "I promise we'll be back before he even notices!" Sango shook her head.

"He would notice then I would get in trouble too! I'm not going to do this for you, it's much too big a favor."

Kagome sighed. "Well, sorry. I gave you a chance." Sango looked at Kagome strangely, eyes widening as she pulled out a Swiss Army Knife, releasing the blade.

"Kagome what are you doing?" She backed up, waving her hands frantically in front of her. "We've known each other forever, are you insane?"

"Perhaps," she cocked her head. "I need a driver to get me out and back in without anyone noticing and guess who I've picked."

Sango pointed to herself and Kagome nodded. "No."

"Yes." Kagome sighed dramatically. "I don't want to stab you Sango, but I will do whatever I need to." Sango picked up on the tone of her voice.

Sango sighed. "Well, I guess my contract doesn't say I have to keep you in the house… though we really should tell-"

"No! We're going!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome looked back and fourth down the back halls as they snuck out, deciding to use one of Inuyasha's cars he had given Sango permission to use for herself. Sango pressed the unlock button on the remote and the car made a loud clicking noise.

"Get in, quick." Kagome whispered, climbing in and hiding behind the seats. She felt the car vibrate a little as it started, falling back a little as Sango backed up, driving it out of the underground parking structure where Inuyasha kept all of his ten cars. This one was a black, 2008 Mercedes. How he had gotten it now, in 2007, was beyond her. Best of all, the windows were tinted dark enough so the guard wouldn't see her unless she moved.

They went up the ramp and out the gravel driveway to the outgoing road.

Driving out, Sango noticed it was a Yokai guard at the gate. "Kagome, spray this on you." Sango held out a bottle that read 'Neutralizer' on the side. She did as she was told, blending back into the floor. She sniffed the carpet as she lay there motionless. It smelled deep and musky, but with the sweet tint you might find in brandy. It smelled like him. She threw her head back, a futile attempt to get away from the stench, hitting it against the seat behind her, or rather the metal bar under the seat. "Fuck!" She hissed.

"SHH! We're getting close to the gate," Sango scolded and Kagome silenced herself with curses. Sango pulled up the gate, handing the guard the ID badge and her photo ID.

"Going out?" He asked.

_No, we just thought we'd drive over to show you the car before we put it back._ Kagome replied sarcastically in her head.

"Yep, Kagome just started her, _you know_ and I'm on a mission to go get her these specific tampons. She can be such a brat." Kagome tugged on the belt, tightening it around Sango's waist.

"Yes, I've heard few rumors. Well, good luck." He smiled, and handed the cards back to her, allowing her to drive out the gate. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and waited as Sango turned onto Lincoln Drive.

"HAHA! That was easier then I thought." Kagome smiled, the collar blinking a white light.

Sango saw it and her eyes widened. "YOU'RE WEARING YOUR COLLAR!" She cried alarmed as she crawled to the front.

"Yeah, the bastard put it on me." She touched it angrily.

"You know that means he can track us….?"

"Yeah." She sighed, putting her boot on the dash. "But that's only if he types it in the monitor." Sango smacked down Kagome's foot when it threatened to kick her in the face. Kagome looked like a child as she made a little sneer at Sango, mocking her. "Ok go to the Savings Lot at 54th and 32nd."

"Why?" Sango looked at her, getting in the lane to go to the suggested location.

Kagome held up a finger, holding her cell to her ear. "Miroku? Yeah, change of plans, my friend Sango's coming. We're in her car, it's a black Mercedes. Yeah, we'll just follow you there. No problem." Kagome looked over at Sango. She had on jeans and a black tank top. It would do, it wasn't a major party, just a last-minute chillax scene.

"Well, are you ready for this?" Kagome smiled over at Sango.

Sango took a deep breath. "If we get caught-"

"We won't, but _if_ we do, I kidnapped you _right_?" She pulled out the knife.

Sango looked over at her friend. "You're crazy." Kagome simply laughed, agreeing with Sango completely.

They pulled into the parking lot several minutes later. "That's him right there." Kagome pointed to a beaten up deep green Honda. Sango flashed her lights twice at the request of Kagome and followed the car back to a fairly large house. Many of it's occupants standing out in the yard, making out, chatting, or even puking in the bushes.

Miroku parked on the side of the road a few houses down, Sango doing the same. Kagome jumped out of the car, running over to Miroku.

"MIROKU!" Kagome squealed, jumping into his arms. He caught her, spinning her around several times, kissing her chastely. Sango gaped at Kagome. "Oh my God! You didn't come for my birthday party!" She pouted.

"I know, I had work all day, I'm sorry." He looked past her at the girl she'd come with. "Who is that beautiful woman who came with you?"

"Sango!" She called, motioning her over as she slid from Miroku's arms. Sango came reluctantly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sango hissed at her as she passed.

Kagome laughed. "No! Miroku's my cousin!"

Said man stepped up, grasping Sango's hand as he kissed it. "My dear, you are quite lovely-" Sango felt a hand on her rear, and when she did, the man that touched it stood no chance. Sango slapped him so hard a handprint was left on his cheek and he stepped back a few.

"Watch the hand." She warned as he rubbed his cheek smiling at her.

"Forgive me, it's so hard to control myself while a beautiful woman like yourself is around." Sango blushed a deep pink next to Kagome, huffing to hide the tint.

"How long are you staying?" He asked, throwing an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome shrugged. "Not long, I have to get back before Mom-"

"She told me." He cut in. Kagome went stiff in his arms and he hugged her. "It's ok Kagome, I don't think any less of you," he soothed, rubbing her back. Kagome hugged him back, smiling happily.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sango frowned as she looked at them. "I don't understand why being a pet seems like such a big deal to you two." Both of them looked to Sango. "I don't think it's good to put people in servitude, but I don't think it's all that bad either. She gets the best stuff, her family is supported and she can go places, I don't understand why it's such a disgrace." Sango looked confused, like a child who wanted to understand but didn't, which was probably the only thing that saved her from being verbally attacked.

Kagome looked softly at her. "It's because we have no respect. It's the same thing as if you were a prostitute. They pay you for your services. It's degrading, takes away your self-respect. You've sold your body, and the price I will have to pay, can never be returned." Kagome looked to the ground miserably silent. Sango wasn't stupid, she knew Kagome was untouched. She knew _why_ she was untouched too. She wanted to wait to give it to the person she loved; the person she married.

"I understand." She looked at Kagome, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Kagome, no matter what happens I won't think any less of you, either."

Miroku looked around, noticing a few people staring at them. His hands slowly traveled down lower and lower and- both girls pushed up the hands in unison- well, no harm in trying right?

"Well, are we going to stand out here all night or are we gonna go inside and show these people how its done?" Sango laughed at her friend.

"Let's go." Sango agreed and the trio walked over to the house, Miroku with an arm around each girl and earning every envious eye along the way. Inside the music blared against them and they all felt right at home amongst the grinding couples, gallons of alcohol, and the hooting of rambunctious youths, oddly enough.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha sipped his cognac in the fine crystal glass, listening to the other businessmen, actors, and models around him boast of their money and what they recently bought for themselves, their families, and their pets.

"My Miaka just told me she wanted a brand new Ferrari all for herself. Of course I was shocked she would out right ask for it." The men around him nodded in agreement, chuckling. "But in the end I agreed. She gives the most amazing oral pleasure," he laughed perversely.

Off to the side was a small circular room extended from the ballroom. It was painted a soft yellow and had several arrangements of flowers spread on low tables next to grand pillows throughout the room. All the pets interacted in there, leaving their masters at peace until called upon to leave the room. Inuyasha's ears ticked toward them when he picked up his name, noticing that Yura was showing the other pets her new bracelet and choker set he had bought for her.

Inuyasha smirked for a moment, proud that his pet loved to boast at the attention. Still, he was less than cheery that he couldn't show off his new pet. No doubt she would be the talk of the ball if he cleaned her up and dressed her for the part. He didn't dare go fetch her though to even attempt this simple wish. He knew it meant certain death for his position if they saw how untamed she was at present.

He took a moment to glace at his watch. It was only ten past nine, another two hours until he would get upstairs to check on her, yet something inside him bugged him. He had this urge telling him he should go and check on her for some odd reason. It almost felt as if she wasn't in the house, and that alarmed him.

Inuyasha let his body relax forcibly. His house was guarded by the best of the best; there was no way she'd be getting out of here tonight…

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

Kagome smiled as she jumped around with Sango, Miroku, and a few other people around to the blaring music, laughing at the weird new techniques made up on the floor.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink." Kagome shouted over the music.

"Ok." Sango nodded, turning toward Miroku as both bodies kept up the beat. She was really starting to like this guy. He seemed like a ladies man, charming every woman until they were blushing in the palm of his hand, literally. That was the only bad habit of his; the fact he felt the need to grab any new piece of flesh near him.

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

Right now both danced a fair distance away, though still close enough to tell they were, at the very least, friends. Sango smiled, enjoying herself as she pulled out her cell noticing, there was a new text from her brother, telling her that the family had just gotten back from their trip to her aunt's. Clearing the message she glanced at the clock on her cell: 10:56 pm. Her body went stiff, her eyes widened, and her heart raced; they had four minutes until they should be home. A drive that, on a good day, would take thirty minutes.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder as she scanned the room quickly.

"We have to be home in two minutes or her Master will be pissed." raced through the crowded room to grab Kagome.

Kagome was leaning over the counter, reaching for a drink from the cooler when Sango practically tackled her.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked startled, clutching a can of beer in her hand.

"The party ends in two minutes." Sango explained, tugging on her arm. The flashing colored lights, inserted into the household sockets for effect, shone brightly against her pale skin.

Kagome laughed, lightly smacking her arm. "This party goes on all night, silly."

"No not this party, Inuyasha's!" Kagome's face suddenly dropped as her face turned sheet-white and she dropped the full can of beer. "Come on let's go!" Sango tugged her stiff body more forcefully, seemingly breaking her from her thoughts of impending doom.

The three of them raced out of the house, pushing people out of the way when necessary. Of course this action left several guests angry in their wake.

"Give me the keys!" Kagome held out her hand as they ran to the car. Kagome cursed when she was suddenly confronted with heavy sheets of rain. The lightning above her flashed, followed by a crack of thunder.

Sango looked at her dubiously while slipping them out of her pocket. "Kagome I don't think-"

"Now's not the time to think." She urged, grabbing the keys from Sango and unlocking the car. She turned to Miroku, giving him a quick hug. "Three two three, seven nine eight six. Call that number and keep him busy for as long as you can. Say you're a magazine editor or something like that." She hopped into the car, slamming the door.

"Three two three, seven nine eight six. Got it, now get going." He hit the roof of the car seconds before it sped off into the night. "God keep them safe." He silently prayed. Kagome had wrecked a total of three cars in her life, two of them not being her own. A reason he would never give her his keys... again.

Pulling out his cell, he dialed the number. It rang twice before an elderly voice picked up. "Hello, this is Masako Hitori from J-Pop Magazine, we are calling Mr. Takahashi in regards to recent rumors that he has purchased a pet."

"_One moment sir." _

'_God I hope this works'_ Miroku thought, looking up at the darkened sky.

"_Hello?_" A gruff voice answered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAGOME SLOW DOWN!" Sango screamed as she narrowly missed another car, skidding slightly in the rain. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

"Oh relax," Kagome smiled. "I'm only going about eighty…five."

Sango looked horrified. "THE SPEED LIMIT IS FIFTY!"

"Well, tonight, we can't afford to go the speed limit." The car jerked violently right around another car, hydroplaning for a moment before regaining traction. Dear God she would have to ask Inuyasha for one of these fuckers.

"What if we get caught by the cops?"

A malicious grin spread on her face. "If they can catch us, we'll stop. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sango's brows disappeared under her bangs as, for a moment, she questioned her friend's sanity.

Looking out the car window, she vaguely pondered if she would live through jumping out of the car. Seeing a dead animal in the gutter, she threw this thought out.

"Right or left on Main Street?"

"Ummm."

"RIGHT OR LEFT!" Kagome screamed as they neared the corner of First and Main.

"Left." The word barely left her lips as Kagome swerved across three lanes of traffic, horns blaring, and turned left on Main, skidding off to the side. They entered the remote street minutes from the house. Lightning flashed again, this time followed by softer thunder.

"Ok, I'm putting it on auto, now you need to keep hold of the wheel and jump into the driver's seat while I jump in the back, you ready?" Sango shook her head. "GO!" Kagome flew back as Sango grabbed the wheel, sideswiping an expensive car in the process.

She quickly climbed back into the seat, narrowly missing a second as she gained control of the speeding car, looking in her mirror at the damage. "FUCK! What if someone saw us?"

"Don't panic." Kagome soothed, drenching herself in neutralizer. "I hope this stuff wor-gaahh." She flew back as Sango jerked the car right, turning onto their street.

"Hurry and hide! I'm coming up to the gate soon." Sango hissed back to her as she slowed her speed so she wouldn't look suspicious.

The same man that had stopped her earlier stood at the gate, exit greeting any of the few cars that were now leaving the party. Sango pulled up and the man leaned on the window frame.

"All right, the jig is up. Confess." Sango's heart pounded in her chest.

"W-what do you mean?" She tried to sound innocent, though her voice trembled.

He smirked. "Face it, you didn't go out to go get your girl some tampons." Kagome was milliseconds from sitting up when he added. "You wanted to sneak out to a party because she was driving you nuts with her whining." Both heaved a sigh of relief. "I knew it!" He nodded proudly.

"You caught me." Sango admitted. "Please don't tell Master Inuyasha?"

He laughed, a deep, rich, sound. "Alright, but just this once." He leaned back, opening the gate for her.

Sango thanked him with a smile and drove on to the house. Once a good distance away, Kagome popped up laughing madly.

"I thought we were gonners!"

Sango whacked her friend. "It's not funny! Do you know what would've happened if we got caught!"

"But we didn't!" Kagome laughed, climbing into the front seat.

"Well that's wonderful, but how exactly do you plan on getting back in?"

Kagome pointed to the garage. "Park over there and I'll go around the back." Sango shook her head as they passed a guest car, pulling into the spot that was assigned for Sango's car. Once parked, Kagome ducked around the car, making her way from shadow to shadow in the shrubbery of the back as she headed for the back door.

She was almost there when she realized there were still around thirty people in the back, picking up various trash, cleaning tables, and taking down the lights that were strung along the trees.

_Fuck!_ she thought. _How the hell am I supposed to get back inside now?_ She leaned her head back against the soft honeysuckle vines covering sections of the house. _That's it!_ She thought triumphantly.

Turning around she grabbed hold of the wooden squares the vines attached themselves to, hoisting herself up. Several cracks indicated the trustworthiness of the "ladder" and with a grimace she continued as fast as she could to the second story and to the only open window.

This was tougher then the movies made it out to be, she realized. The small diamond fencing was so small it was difficult to even get a grip on, let alone good footing. She made her way up slowly, thankful for her pointed boots that made it a little easier to get at least a little slip into the wood squares. It wasn't too far up to the second story window, and she was within arms reach now.

A crack sounded a moment before the wood broke beneath her right foot and her body momentarily lost its grip. Luckily, Kagome was able to keep her hold on the wood, dangling for a moment before she was able to find her footing again just as a few people, who heard the noise, came around the corner.

She quickly launched herself into the window safely, seconds from being caught. Breathing a little heavy from the scare she just took, she listened to the conversation in the hall.

"Listen asshole, if you do not stop the harassment right now, I **will** take legal action against you and your company!" '_Well,_' Kagome thought as she crawled towards the door of the guest bedroom. '_At least I know he kept his promise to keep it a private matter. Miroku sure knows what he's doing._'

She peaked around the corner at the stairwell where the voices came from, then glanced down the hall to her bedroom. She had to make it there and quick. She slid off her shoes, knowing they would make too much noise when she made a run for it.

"I'll have you know, you bastard, that I will trace this call if I find any of this bullshit on the media and I will kill you, GOT THAT?" The phone made a loud crash at it hit against the base.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and knew she was in trouble now. She pushed herself up, running towards her door as if her life depended on it. Her footsteps, she tried to make as quiet as possible over his cursing. She reached the door turning the handle and pushing.

Locked.

She stared at it for a moment then had to stifle her laughter. _Hahaha, oh Kagome. You're REALLY smart. Remember how you had to climb out your window and get into the spare bedroom's so you could kidnap Sango? Obviously we forgot that. _

The footsteps got louder as he neared the top. _Well, it was a good show Kagome._

"MASTER INUYASHA, CALL FOR YOU." The butler called from below.

"Who is it?" He snapped.

"YOUR MOTHER SIR!" Another curse and he turned around, walking down the stairs. Kagome nearly collapsed in relief right there. _SAVED!'_Now she'd better figure out how to get back into the-

A movement caught her eye on the back stairs and her heart stopped.

"Nice to see you again." Sango greeted quietly.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief over the busy maids, cleaning below.

Sango held up a key. "Forgot to give you this." Both of them nearly giggled quietly for a moment at their own stupidity before Kagome took the key, unlocked her door, and stepped in.

"Thanks Sango!" She winked, locked her door, and slid her the key under the door.

Kagome sighed as she looked back around her room, deciding that if she went in the shower, she might be saved from anything tonight.

Kagome stripped along the way to the bathroom, dropping the clothes under her bed. A good soak in the shower would do her good indeed. She had gotten away with it, she thought as she smiled happily. She had outsmarted the bastard and it wasn't even that difficult. She snuck out, partied, and made it back all under his nose. It was great.

Suddenly, her life had new meaning here. She would be the one to have the last laugh from now on. She would be like one of those awesome ninjas in the movies, sneaking out with the thrill of being caught at her heels. She never would though.

Oh yes, life was looking up, and she knew it too.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?" Inuyasha growled into the receiver.

"_Hello dear. How are you?_" Inuyasha glanced at the stairs impatiently.

"Alright, bit of a trying night bu-"

"_Did your party not go well?_"

He sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. "No mother, it was great. I managed to nail a good price, but this man kept calling, practically blackmailing me."

"_My boy, you never were one to quit a conversation early were you? I remember once this little boy from down the street-_" He glanced back at the stairs again as his mother chattered on. Twirling the cord in his hand he made a mental note to get **all** cordless phones put in the house.

He leaned against the wall, rolling his eyes as his mother continued on and on. He was really stressed out, and right now he just wanted a comfy bed to lie down on and a toy to play with for a while.

Of course, he wasn't worried about Kagome. She was locked in her room, only Sango and he had the key and he had the best security in town. What could go wrong?

"_You just would not put down the phone and you got so riled up-_"

"Yeah, well I'm going to go now mother. Good night!"

"_Alright dear, good night. I love you._"

Amazing, his mother could chat away but when it came to goodbyes she could easily hang up the phone. Shaking his head he walked over to the stairs, climbing up the granite steps to the second story. His ears swiveled around as he listened for life up there, but none could be heard. Sango's room made little noise behind the door, but only from the T.V. It was only when he was closer to Kagome's door he could hear running water.

His hand groped inside his coat pocket for a moment, pulling out a small gold key. He shoved it inside the slit and unlocked the door, leaving it in the handle as he shut it from the inside.

As he stepped across her room as he took off his own clothes, leaving a trail. This one consisted of a pressed, black suit and much finer layers.

The bathroom and bedroom were separated by a special shoji screen that absorbed the steam so the bedroom and the bathroom would not be ruined or be in constant need of cleaning.

It was easy enough to slip in the bathroom quietly. Her soft humming accompanied by the hiss of the shower masked his presence sufficiently enough. He crept over to the shower, his tie wound around his hand, just in case he felt the need for it.

The shower itself was tiled with white marble and went in a grand swirl of wall, looping around fully once before the entrance of the shower could be found. Along with his beautiful, naked pet. Under the hot, steaming spray, she had her head tilted back, eyes closed, letting the water wash over her slender body and face.

Her pale, ivory skin was tinted pink from the heat, and he wondered vaguely if that was how she would look after being subjected to hours and hours of rutting. He felt a pulse settle down to his groin as it soon becoming impossibly hard. He knew once she was aware of him she would push him away and hide her body, so he stood there for a moment watching in fascination.

After a moment she stopped and turned around, bracing against the wall, leaving a very nice sight left for him to see. He stopped breathing, he noted dully, at the sight of her most intimate place presented so perfectly. He was a little shocked at her body. She was so pure under all that tough exterior, and yet she preferred to shave herself. It was an interesting perk to him.

That was another thing his girls all had in common. They all had hair there, which he often preferred, but not on her.

He stepped forward then, pinning her hands with his own against the wall as he pressed his body to hers..

She yelped a little startled and jumped, but he held her still, nipping at her ear.

"Inuyasha?" She asked softly.

He held both her hands in his. "Give yourself to me tonight," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome cried out softly as he sucked on her neck, her head stretching back. Passion swirled around her vision in small, white waves, beating against her body. Still, with fading senses she shook her head.

What was wrong with here? She loathed this man, yet her entire body was screaming for his to take her innocence and that scared her. "I will _never _give myself to you." She replied coldly, feeling her body's reaction to him settle down a little more. A low growl sounded low, rumbling through her body.

Her racing heart slowed as he pulled his fingers from where they had been teasing. Breathing slowed and returned to normal and he leaned in closer to her.

"Consider yourself lucky I have no desire to fight for pleasure tonight." He turned the showerhead off as he grabbed one of the towels that hung inside the shower. Patting down himself, he wrapped it around his hips as Kagome went to grab the second.

Inuyasha beat her to it, holding it out for her. With an arm around her chest for protection, she glared at him as he took in the sight of her greedily.

He smirked. "Perhaps you would rethink your answer and fulfill my desire for the night."

"I'd rather die." She spat, glaring dangerously.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself Precious." Dumping the towel on her head he walked out slowly, intent on going across the hall to receive a little pleasure from his other, sexy little pet he knew was waiting in her room.

Kagome slumped against the warm shower wall, bracing the towel against her chest. A heat filled her chest, her stomach tightening as she thought about Inuyasha. And Yura.

No! What did she care if he was going to her? It kept him off of her own body, so why did it matter? She did her best to shrug it off, drying off so she might get some sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome jumped, looking around the room as a sharp knock sounded on the door, rubbing her eyes and swaying a little as she sat up. Silence. Thinking she imagined it she fell back against the pillows, intent on catching a few more hours of sleep. The knock sounded again and Kagome popped back up, tossing the sheets off her body.

"Maid service." A small voice sounded from outside the door.

Trying the handle, Kagome found it to be unlocked, along with a young girl outside the door. She smiled at her shaking her head. "No thanks-"

"Mr. Takahashi requires it be done," she replied as she cheerily went around the room, holding the white basket to her stereotypically maid-clad hip as she picked up the clothes she had left strewn on the floor.

The young girl flipped her black hair back, setting a small stack of clothes on the messy bed looking back at her. "Mr. Takahashi requests you wear this and come down to breakfast."

Kagome strutted angrily to the bed. She placed her hands on her hips with a huff, picking up the cotton dress. It was pretty she had to admit. The white cotton was dyed with alternating black and red horizontal stripes, leaving a little white to be seen. Tiny elastic bands ran around the top portion of the dress to help keep it up on the chest. Kagome held it up to her body in approval.

"Least he has taste…." She trailed off, noticing a soft, pink rose nestled on the untouched pillow on the bed. She stared in wonder at it for a moment. _Is this guy for real?_ She thought. _No way he's gonna keep this up for a whole year! He'll never remember…._

She carried her dress into the bathroom, sliding the door shut lightly. _No way…_She shook her head, spinning to face the mirror, tossing the dress on the marble counter as she tended to her hair with a fine-bristled brush. Knots snagged in the brush, but eventually gave way to the object and straightened. The fine bristles left her hair looking like a glossy ebony, which contrasted beautifully when she slipped out of her pajamas and slid the dress on.

It was more of a comfortable dress one might wear in the summer on the beach, or around the house while making breakfast. That last thought reminded her of her own breakfast waiting probably impatiently downstairs. For a moment, she thought about slipping outside and hiding on the vast grounds. However, her stomach convinced her mind to deal with it. After all, stomachs must be fed. Her decision…well…decided, she walked out of the rooms and padded downstairs in bare feet.

She of course knew the way to the dining hall, not only from eating there before…but also being taken there…many…many…times.

The door opened with a squeal as she entered, and three people, besides the maids and butlers, greeted her.

Inuyasha greeted her with a smirk, admiring her dress.

Sango smiled at her, happy to not be alone with these two any longer.

Yura greeted her with a glare, planning Kagome's funeral no doubt.

"Morning Inupoko, morning Elephant." She barely raised her had in greeting as she sat on the opposite side of Yura. She folded one foot under her, sitting down in the nice chair.

"Precious, straighten in your seat." Inuyasha let the insult roll off him. She stuck out a tongue at him before lowering her foot. Though it seemed as if she listened it was really because a fair-sized plate was set before her and it was an awkward way to sit if she was supposed to eat anything.

"So," Kagome began, picking up a fork and piling some rice omelet on it. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked before stuffing the forkful in her mouth.

Inuyasha sighed, cutting a smaller bite. "You wish to continue to attend your normal classes and I have accepted. Sango will be transferring with you into all of your classes. She will drive you to your classes. Unfortunately, she will not be able to stay for your last hour class, nor drive you home. Therefore I will send a car for-"

"No!" Everyone paused looking at Kagome with widened eyes. "Uh…I mean that's not necessary! I usually ride the bus home with Eri anyway." She waved her hands before her in dismissal.

Inuyasha nodded, sipping some coffee. "Alright. Make sure you're home by 3:30."

"Uh….may I have an extra hour please?"

Inuyasha choked a little on his coffee and Kagome vaguely wondered why that would make him choke. It wasn't like she suddenly told him she was a guy or something. "Why another hour?"

"Well I….." Kagome racked her brain for the most logical answer. "….I….have a study group….that I do homework with after school…." Kagome looked at him, noting the expression on his face. "Besides, I need to keep up my grade and you don't want me busy with homework when I come ho-here." She corrected herself; still in denial this was her home.

Still, Inuyasha nodded his consent.

Score. Point for Kagome.

She looked at Yura triumphantly. Yura glowered back, stabbing some meat with purposeful force and biting it off viciously. Kagome, in return, stabbed her meat with a knife, tearing it off with her teeth. After, she licked the blade carefully. Inuyasha was, of course, oblivious to all. He continued reading the paper as the two pets took turns threatening the other through the language of food.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunday went by without event. Kagome wandered the grounds while Yura shipped off to the beauty salon like she did every Sunday. Inuyasha also took off for a meeting with the board about his newest pet to get all final clearances for her attendance in school.

She wandered into the garden, the gravel crunching under her feet as she fingered the delicate flowers growing there. A soft, cool wind toyed with her hair as she roamed the backyard. Shadows from the passing clouds drifted over the grounds, their dark forms threatening rain under the afternoon sun. Kagome sighed as she rounded the corner of the bushes and found a large tree, shading part of a small pond. She smiled as she walked over to it, sitting on the soft grass as she leaned against the tree.

The small waterfall that flowed into the pond soothed her senses. The yard had a man-made stream that twisted through the cherry trees and around the sakura trees, swirling around the property and back to this one spot. The rustling leaves and clean air made her sigh and relax deeper against the tree. This was nice. No one around….not a soul in the house until around eight. Well, except the workers here. Oh yes, this was nice.

Now if only it would stay this way forever.

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

Kagome popped up just in time to see a mass of red fur flying at her, tackling her to the ground, rolling down the small slope and into the stream below. The chilly water hit her like a ton of bricks and she sat up immediately gasping for air, her heart still pounding from the startle. She looked down in her lap to see a small boy look up at her with a sly grin, then surprise.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were Yura…" Kagome shivered a little, but chuckled.

"No, my name is Kagome. Are you ok?" She asked.

The child nodded. "I'm a little cold though." His teeth chattered.

"Well we should- AHH!" Kagome screamed, bolting out of the water to look back on a fish, squirming in the water. It seemed to face her and Kagome swore she saw it's fat lips say "And stay out bitch!" with little bubbles escaping. But, she figured she was just her imagination along with the cold water.

Shippo took the opportunity to jump out of her lap then, shaking his small body like a dog.

"Are you…part Inu too?" She asked cautiously.

He straightened smiling back at her. "No, I'm Shippo, a fox demon." He put his hands on his hips proudly.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, her mouth taking the shape of an O before she lifted herself up, offering a hand to the youngster. "Well, why don't we go in and get dried off before we both catch a cold hmm?"

Shippo looked from her to her hand and back. Giving a smile to her he nodded and both trotted off to the house.

.

.

.

.

"You're home early Mr. Takahashi." A butler greeted as he took his coat, hanging it on the wooden stand.

"Yes. The board only needed to discuss current educational status of Kagome and sign off on it," he explained, walking down the hall towards the stairs. "Where is Yura?"

The butler followed after him, keeping up with a professional stride. "Yura is presently at the pet salon and Miss Higurashi's guard had a family situation she had to attend to."

Inuyasha halted as he noticed the back doors open and a small trail of water rounding the corner to the other hall. Inuyasha frowned as he followed the trail, passing the stairs as it led him to a closed bathroom door. His keen senses picked up some giggling on the other side of it, along with Kagome's scent. He twisted the handle and swung the door open to find two startled faces.

"Inuyasha? You're home early…" Kagome looked slightly confused as her hands finished tying the smaller towel-turned-robe around the child's waist.

Inuyasha's eye twitched a little. "I'll ignore the fact that you just destroyed a Versace one-of-a-kind hand towel…. What's the runt doing here?"

"I'm not a runt!" Shippo complained, glaring at him.

Inuyasha stepped in, bopping him on the head. "You're small, you're a runt!"

"Hey! Don't hit him!" Kagome cried, smacking his arm and eliciting a growl.

"I'll call him what I'd like wench!" A soft sound from Shippo's stomach broke the drama unfolding in the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed as he lifted the kit from the counter and set him on the ground. "Go ask Hana to cook you something."

"HANAAAAA!" Shippo cried, bounding down the halls to the kitchen.

Once out of sight, Inuyasha grabbed the front of her towel, pulling her close. His nose buried in her exposed neck, her wet, upswept hair dampening his brow. "You smell of fish." He stated, pulling back. "Why?"

Kagome blushed lightly. "Shippo knocked us both in the lake, I haven't had time to bathe yet."

"Alright," he nodded, closing the door and locking it before leading her through the arch and sitting her down on the small seat. "Well, we need to discuss a few things before you attend school tomorrow." He turned on the handheld nozzle, handing it to her.

"What you want me to bathe while you're standing RIGHT THERE?" When he nodded, she shut off the water, refusing.

"Precious, please don't try my patience." He sighed, turning it on again and attempting to remove the towel.

"No!" Kagome whacked him a few times before instinctively turning the spray on him, soaking him and his nice suit as they both battled over the nozzle. Unable to stop laughing at the situation Kagome and Inuyasha both struggled.

"Damnit! Stop!" Inuyasha half-heartily demanded, still grinning. "Will ya stop sprayin me?" Inuyasha was able to grab thee handle as Kagome gave pause. It was the first time she had ever heard him speak so informally to her.

"What?" She half gasped as he turned off the water.

"Nothin but trouble." He grumbled, stripping down to just his boxers, piling the other clothes in the corner. He turned the spray on a little warmer, rinsing his body before handing it to Kagome and walking out the arch.

"What do…you need to talk to me about?" She asked, her hatred of him coming back.

"I wanted to tell you, as a pet in my household, I will not have you conversing to any guy in the school."

"WHAT! That's totally unfair!" Without thinking she threw the bar of soap she was holding into the wall where it shattered.

Inuyasha popped back through the arch. "Precious! Enough. Be grateful I'm letting you go to normal school at all!" He snarled at her. "Of most pet owners you will find that I am one of the kinder ones."

Kagome scoffed, covering her chest. "Oh so you call beating and ass raping me _kind_?"

"As I recall…you came when I took you. So far I have spanked you and taken a crop to you. Minimal things compared to what I could do, compared to what some masters will do." Kagome, however, didn't believe a word of this shit. He was bluffing and she knew it.

Kagome turned around, washing the rest of the soap from her body. "Whatever."

Inuyasha opened a cabinet in the other room and got a towel, rubbing it in his hair. "I suspect you've eaten lunch already correct?"

Kagome shut off the water. "No I have not." She walked into the other room, grabbing a towel as well and wrapping it quickly around her body.

"Hmm." Inuyasha grunted. "I'll have lunch prepared for us both." Shucking his boxers her tied the towel around his waist and opened the door. "Ling!" A butler shuffled down the hall to him quickly. "Fetch a robe for my pet and have Hana prepare a light lunch for us."

"Yes sir." He bowed, scooting off down the hall.

"Ling will-" He noticed Kagome staring at his body and smirked. "Liking what you see Precious?"

Kagome didn't say a word as she reached forward, feeling up the muscles on his arms and sides. "Do you dance?"

Inuyasha found himself oddly near blushing at her actions. "I've done several dancing lessons in my time. Why?"

"You have the arms and legs of someone who might…" She trailed off. Suddenly her body jerked as she realized what she was touching and jumped back. "Sorry!"

"Your robe Mistress." Ling returned and offered a light green, silk, embroidered robe to her and a similar red robe to his Master..

"Thank you." She mumbled, pulling it around her and slipping the towel off from under the fine silk. "I'm going to get dressed and I will be back for-" Inuyasha suddenly pressed her against the wall, kissing her lips hard as his knee wedged between her legs. Kagome lost almost all feeling as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, thrusting it, playing with hers for a moment.

_FIGHT IT KAGOME! SLAP HIM ACROSS HIS ARROGANT FACE!_ Her hand rose, but never made it to its destination. Instead it landed on his shoulder, gripping his robe.

_I should hate him._ She thought as she kissed him back. _But my body is overpowering my mind. _

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bing booonnnggg

Students shuffled to their classes as the warning bell went off, carrying their books in their hands, backpacks and shoulder bags on. Kagome was one of these. Yellow back pack, blue-plaid skirt, knee socks, black shoes, black jacket with white buttons, white under shirt, and a blue-paid scarf tied in a bow around her neck. The same outfit every school day.

She filed into the classroom, taking her seat by the window and unpacking her supplies from her backpack she would need to start English with. Eri was absent today, Yuka was busy with after school activities, which thankfully left Ayumi. She was always wise and kind to Kagome…perhaps even if her secret were somehow leaked…she would be able to still have a friend in Ayumi.

No, she would just have to be sure it stayed a secret. She nervously tugged on her sleeve, making sure the tattoo was hidden easily. She was only worried about her hip tattoo…she just prayed the bottoms would cover it…

Bing boooooonnnggg

"Welcome class," the teacher greeted, opening the book on his desk. "Open your books to page ninety-eight, we will continue where we left off on Friday." The class opened the pages of their books to the directed page. Kagome did so as well, staring out of the glass next to her and down to the courtyard below.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know how much more I can take before I kill him."

Kagome shut her locker laughing. "I thought you knew from the first night that he was… this way." They both turned to look at Miroku, who had cornered a young freshman, flirting with the blushing girl.

"I didn't know he came on to every living thing with boobs and a vagina!" She hissed, leaning against the cool metal as she watched the distasteful display.

Kagome laughed, patting Sango. "Yeah…so how was your first day at this school?"

"Good." She sighed. "Glad to be in all your classes, though it is rather odd."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, nodding. "Well…" She looked down at her watch. "Crap I'm gonna miss the bus! Catch you at home?"

"Yeah but-" Kagome raced off, grabbing Miroku and hauling ass out of the school. She didn't understand…Inuyasha had said she had a study group after school, why was she taking the bus?

She guessed she would find out later, for now she had to drive over to her father's dojo for regular training.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The empty bowl clanked as Kagome dropped her spoon into it, wiping her mouth quickly with her napkin.

"Precious, I told you to be quieter while you eat did I not?"

Kagome sighed exaggeratedly. "But it's so quiet here…and…cold."

Inuyasha made a movement to call over a butler. "What temperature would you prefer to have it set-?"

"Not that kind of cold." She sighed again. "Like…heartless cold."

With a wave of his hand Inuyasha dismissed the butler, repositioning himself to take another sip of soup. "And how would you prefer to fix that?"

The corner of her mouth scrunched up. "I dunno… My family and I usually use this time to talk about our day…about life…about _some_thing."

"Very well, how was your day Precious?"

"Mine?" She pointed to herself.

"Yes, yours."

Kagome looked around a little nervously, not expecting him to suddenly ask her. "Good? I guess… I had a hard time covering the tattoo on my hip, but the bottom covered it pretty well. No thanks to you."

"Good. Kitten?" He sipped his soup, ignoring her temporary anger.

"Oh it was perfect master! We had great fun at the academy today!"

"I'll bet." Kagome grumbled, sipping her water as she tried to drown out Yura's annoying voice as she proceeded to talk about her day.

"I learned a wonderful new trick to try out on Master." Both Master and Pet turned their attention to Kagome when she suddenly choked on her water, coughing and gasping for air.

Inuyasha reached over, patting Kagome's back. "Are you alright Precious?"

"Fine." She rasped, slapping away his hand as she brought her coughing under control.

Yura sneered at her, but continued. "It's just a delightful little idea…we got to test it out on rubber dildos in the class room and teacher gave me an A-plus on it!"

"Well you know Yura…it's a good thing it was a rubber dick… that's about the only thing you can keep hard isn't it?"

Inuyasha growled a warning at Kagome, effectively stifling Yura's response. "Precious. While you are a pet in my house, you will treat others with the proper respect."

"A whore can only deserve so much respect." Kagome stood instinctively when Yura did, fuming and looking like she might just jump over the table.

"Shut up!" She snarled. "Just because I'm not from some low-class scum like you doesn't make me a whore. I'm from a well-bred family! My blood has status! Before you became his _pet_ you could disappear and the world wouldn't even know or care!"

Kagome was furious as she moved to leap at Yura, kicking and snarling as Inuyasha's guards dragged her out of the room, Inuyasha following soon after.

"Let go of me!" She growled, clawing at the burly man's arm.

"Drop her Ray." He did, practically slamming her into the ground.

Kagome sat up, glaring daggers through her messy bangs. With a wave of Inuyasha's hand, the two men walked away and closed the door behind them, leaving only Kagome and Inuyasha in the hall.

He sighed pacing lightly. "Four days," He sighed. "You've been here four days and it seems you still can't understand where you are!"

Kagome bit her lip, not daring to say anything at the moment. "Yura is a pet like you. However, she seems to know her manners better than you. It puzzles me as to why you feel a need to shoot her down. At this rate I feel I might have to take action and it will probably not be in your favor."

"But she-!"

"_She_ didn't do nothing wrong. _You_ started the shit tonight." He slumped gracefully into the chair.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously when she noticed his speech change. Maybe it changed to be so informal when he got angry…

"I'm tired. Go to your room."

Kagome stared at him a moment, but still rose and brushed herself off. "Fine." She ground out, stomping up to her room, slamming the door shut when she got there.

Inuyasha's ears flinched when the loud sound rang from upstairs, and kneaded his head. Because of his appearance in the press, he had learned -no- he had become programmed to not lose his cool, to act with a bit of class; to hide behind his mask. Something about her brought out the true him, the rash and outspoken man who thought he could do anything. His speech and posture had been so well trained, he was now graceful in his sleep… so why was it now that his stained glass window shattered in front of her?

He didn't know, but somewhere deep inside, he knew it was eat or be eaten, and he would never allow himself to be swallowed whole. In time he would break her and his worries would be gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha had just gotten home on Wednesday when he got the letter. Cursing, he took it into his office and ripped it open to see how much the fine was this time.

He thought he had been careful! He had that new radar detector put up in his car and it had been working so well up until now! He unfolded a section, staring curiously at the speeding fine.

_First street? I come from the other direction from work… when did I…?_

He unfolded the rest, noting the date, time, car, and the faces in the picture. The page shook before he crumpled it and threw it on his desk.

She had snuck out and she had almost gotten away with it. That bitch was too smart for her own good. His eyes blinked teal as he headed for the door. He'd had enough of her rudeness, of how she always thought she could get away, her denial of his ownership.

It ended now.

She needed to understand her sin. And the price she would pay…would be irreplaceable.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha drove to the studio going way over the limit, yet never being caught once by a "pig". Probably because all undercover cops knew who owned the only Bugatti Veyron in town and wouldn't dare stop him.

He was feeling refreshed, empowered, manly. He could feel the image he worked so hard to build showing through his naturally ill-mannered self. The world didn't want a brat, they wanted elegance. His brother happened to be one of the most sought after bachelors of his time. Why girls liked him he would never understand.

Squealing his tires through the gate turned every head onto him; attention well deserved in his mind. Inuyasha felt like he could take on the world-a feeling he had rarely experienced. Inuyasha pulled the keys from the ignition, sliding easily out of his perfectly parked car and walking in through the front doors.

"Inuyasha, darling!" A stylish man opened his arms, embracing the hanyou in a hug.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, taking off his sunglasses completely. "Hello Jakotsu."

"You're two minutes late but- what is it about you today? You didn't go and do something without my permission did you?" He jested, flipping his dark hair. If it wasn't for his flat chest, Inuyasha would seriously suspect that his adoring assistant was a transvestite. Instead, he was fairly certain that the man who wore cleverly designed shirts from Prada, sequined scarves of various colors, and perfectly pressed slacks was gay. Especially since he'd never seen him with a woman.

"Jakotsu…" He warned, a vein throbbing in his head.

The man laughed and patted him on the back roughly as he led him to one of the back rooms. "Oh Inuyasha you're as silly as ever. You should know by now that I can tell when my man is getting some good action in the bedroom. So tell me who is it that I'm going to have to steal away?"

Inuyasha walked into the styling-room and sat in the designated chair, the door clicking closed behind them. "I have obtained a new pet," he replied with a grin.

Jakotsu gaped at him, pulling up a chair to sit in front of him. "You have? How?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I saved her life, she's mine for a year. I took her for the first time last night."

Jakotsu smiled with him, reaching behind to the lighted dresser and pulling out several instruments he'd somehow obtained. "Pets are delightful little things aren't they?" Most men-and few women-owned pets if they had the means to do so, it was just something socially accepted among the rich and famous. Lower class saw it as something else and often outcast such people.

"Well," Jakotsu clapped his hands together, trying to decide which step of makeup he wanted to use on him first. "Let's get you all fabulous for your video conference!"

"Just make sure I don't look pretty like you." Inuyasha smiled up at him and taking the paperwork he was being handed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bing boooonnnngggg

Students hurled out of their classrooms, wanting to be away from their desks as quickly as possible. Three students were not among these crowds of bustling bodies, but instead they sauntered slowly down the halls, smiling and laughing about various subjects.

Kagome was happier than she'd ever been and she had no idea though she mostly gave the credit to the little blue pills that had been left beside her daily rose this morning.

Currently, the subject was on the newest pop idol in America, Hannah Montana.

"She's so young! I can't believe she's so famous already!" Sango exclaimed.

"I know right," Kagome agreed, bobbing her head as they all moved to one side of the hallway, forming a near triangle. "But I really think she's going to go far."

"Especially with that face." Both girls looked at Miroku for a moment, with almost quizzical looks. You could almost say they really weren't expecting him to honestly be attracted to a young girl… but boys, will be boys. "I'd fuck her in a heartbeat."

Both women slapped either cheek before walking angrily away, muttering curses about him in their wake.

"Hey, you have to get to your study group right?"

A light bulb clicked in Kagome's head as she whipped around, grabbing Miroku's wrist to check the time.

2:35

"Oh shit I'm late!" Kagome took off in a sprint in the other direction, waving to them as she weaved in and out of students. "I'll see you at the house Sango!"

The girl stood there watching her leave with a very confused face. "But… the library is the other way…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome panted and heaved as she sucked in air from running to the bus and off it straight to the little building she always visited three days a week. It was in one of the less wealthy parts of town, but the dirty bricks around the building gave it a homely feeling.

Through the lacey windows, Kagome could see her happy little family hard at work as usual. A bell chimed as she entered the building, yet not one head dared to acknowledge her.

Except one.

"You're late." A gruff voice reprimanded as she ran past several girls, standing in a row with a slight beat of music behind them.

"I know, I know I'm sorry Kouga. I'll get changed right now." He smiled after her, his icy-blue eyes watching her as she slid into the changing room. That was the woman he was going to marry.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he went back to his class. "One, two, three, four! One, two, jump, two- keep it up girls."

Each of the girls, dressed in various leotards of all colors, danced in sync to the music as they had been taught. The one missing place was quickly filled by Kagome as she rushed out in her traditional black uniform, gracefully falling into place next to her peers.

Kouga watched her with silent, approving eyes. Kagome would be his one ticket to fame and happiness. Of this, he was sure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner was unusually quiet between Kagome and Yura, something that surprised the Master. Usually he was beating them off each other when they came within even ten feet of the other, but not tonight. This was his first indication that something was going on, and he was determined to figure it out.

He didn't even bother to hide his expression as his eyes roamed Kagome's body, taking in her curves to the fullest. Since their little "meeting" last night, he could visibly see the change in her body. Her breasts had become fuller and her ass seemed to fill out her jeans just that much better. If he could possibly bring up something to get her on edge, perhaps he would get a chance to spank that fine ass of hers. Not that he needed a reason, he just enjoyed seeing her face flush with anger.

"How was your day, Kitten?" Inuyasha inquired, picking up a glass of red wine to take a sip.

Yura tensed, but forced a smile for her master. "It was wonderful Master, how was yours?"

"Pleasant." He smirked. "What did you do in school today?"

Yura ruffled her hair back a little, trying to calm her nerves. "Normal…things. Nothing new really…"

Inuyasha nodded once, cutting another piece of his meat to eat. "And you, Precious? How was your day?"

Kagome remained quiet for a few moments, making Inuyasha's heart pound. Would she be defiant already. Unfortunately she answered him. "Fine."

He stopped eating for a moment, pointing his fork in her direction, shaking it. "I won't take that tone from you, Precious."

Kagome slammed her silverware down, glaring back at him. "She gave you the exact same answer in more words!"

"I'm warning you, Kagome. I've had a long day, but that doesn't mean I too tired to punish you." He smiled deviously, baring a fang to her.

Suddenly, Kagome realized he was egging her on; he wanted this! Well he wouldn't have it.

She forced herself to relax, then stuck her lower lip out in a mock pout. "I am sorry Master," she purred. "I was wrong, please forgive me." For good measure she bared her throat to him, looking apologetically at him. She smiled only when he went back to eating, feeling very victorious for once.

The rest of the dinner was finished in silence. However, Kagome was the first to ask to be excused when the clock in the dining hall chimed eight. Inuyasha allowed her to leave, though she left behind more than a little curiosity.

Once the door was shut, Yura made her move.

Scooting subtly closer to her master, she twirled her fork around in the chocolate sauce on her plate. "Master?" Her voice was soft and coated in sugar.

"Hmm?" He glanced over at her, closing the book at his left.

"I was just wondering," she asked, making tears form in her eyes as she sniffled. "Have I been a bad Pet?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Uhhhh, I'm not sure what you mean, Kitten."

She sniffed again. "Well, I mean… you just got that girl so fast… and it seems like everything has been getting awkward between us, I was just worried that I had done something to make you dislike me."

"No, Kitten," he assure her, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "I desired a second pet in the household and that is it. I promise."

She sniffed dramatically again, moving to fiddle with her napkin. "So… I'm still important to you?"

"Of course," he wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss on her pouting lips, coated in gloss. With the skill of a woman who had been well trained in the lingual arts, she swiped her tongue across his lower lip then thrust it into his mouth. With a soft moan, she cocked her head to the side, parting her lips and deepening the kiss.

"Get rid of her Master," she gasped, pulling her face from his. He stilled instantly, and she looked at him with the best, seductive eyes that she could muster. "I'm the only one you need, Master."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at her, grabbing a fistful of her short, dark locks and yanking her head backwards. "How dare you give me an order like that. You are my pet and you will obey me no matter what," he hissed, gripping her locks tighter. "And if you can't remember that, then I think it is best we start searching for a new Master for you, Yura." With a final menacing sound, he released her.

Yura stayed there against the cool wood with wide eyes, her whole body shaking in pleasure and fear. He had never gotten so violent before, and yet it was nothing in comparison to her previous Masters. Her demonic nails dug into the wood of the chair, leaving deep gashes she would later pay for.

It was all _her_ fault! She had finally found a Master she wanted to serve for the rest of her life, and now that little bitch was taking it all away! Who did she think she was?

Her nails bit into her palms before she grabbed a glass and hurled it at the wall, letting out a roar of frustration.

She would have her revenge, she seethed. And Kagome would wish she had never stepped foot into this household once she was done with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome raced up the stairs once she was dismissed, hearing the melody of her ringer when she was a few feet away. She flung open the door, making a mad dive onto her bed to catch it.

"Hello?" She answered, somewhat breathlessly.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So what was so important that you couldn't tell me in front of the rest of the class?" Kagome moved off the bed to quickly shut the door, locking it. Though she doubted it would do anything but piss Inuyasha off.

"I called someone in from the University today to watch you dance."

"….Kouga, say that again?" Kagome held her breath.

He laughed. "He loved you, Kagome. He says that the University would like to fund my classes if I hold them at the campus next year."

Kagome gasped, smiling. "That's awesome, Kouga! I'm so glad for you!"

"That's not even the best part," he laughed. "The University wants to give you a full ride when you graduate if you agree to continue their dance program!"

"What?"

"Breathe, Kagome."

She took a deep breath, her hands trembling. "This is-oh my gosh! Thank you so much Kouga! How can I ever repay you? You're a wonderful teacher!"

"Anything for my best female."

She giggled, blushing at his compliment of her dancing skills. "Thank you, Kouga. This means so much to me."

"I know, Kagome. I'll expect to see you tomorrow. Don't forget, we have been commissioned for that upcoming masquerade-"

"I promise you, Kouga, I haven't forgotten and I have been practicing my routine to show you next week," she smiled, sitting back on the bed.

His voice got softer. "I know you have, you're my best dancer Kagome."

The knob on her door jiggled and her heart suddenly was pounding in her chest. "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." The phone snapped shut just as the door was opened, Inuyasha showing himself. Still dressed in his slacks and his white shirt, he looked utterly handsome. Especially with the top three buttons undone and exposing the soft undershirt he wore.

Kagome moved backwards, smoothing down her pleated skirt nervously. "Inuyasha?"

He seemed to be in a dark mood, especially in comparison to his mood at the dinner table. His dark eyebrows were furrowed and there seemed to be a scowl set on his face. "Why did you lock the door?" He growled, leaning against the doorjamb.

Kagome sputtered, then raised her head cockily, showing him the phone. "I was talking to my mother and wanted some privacy, is that a crime?" She stiffened when he began to approach her, stealthily.

"Not at all, Pet. But from now on I expect this door to be open unless I choose for it not to be," he came up, resting a knee against the side of the bed, and leaning over her. Slowly, Kagome leaned back until finally she fell against the bed and he was on all fours above her. He wasted no time leaning down and pressing his hot lips to hers, groaning when he felt her respond.

Kagome felt like she hadn't really been given a choice in the matter. Her lips moved with his and that was that. Her mind could kick, scream, moan and sob, but her body would still act how it wanted, and she hated it. She cursed him and herself for it and she begged whatever god could hear her to change it. No one heard her plea.

Her body heated up then, her arms rising to wrap themselves around his back, pulling him closer to her as she cocked her head to the side. Soft, pink lips parted, granting him entrance while his moved to take this permission, thrusting a tongue into her mouth. She could feel the rough and the slick side against her tongue in random order, the feeling of it only making it more erotic. He also tasted good, perhaps because of the meal he had just eaten or maybe he was just lucky that way. No one would know.

She released a gasp between his pants when she felt him tugging at her shirt, desperate to gain access to her neck and chest. In the end, her blouse and vest were torn away, leaving her exposed only in a pink bra she wore. Inuyasha smiled, leaning down on a forearm now while wrapping the other arm under her and pulling her up to ravage the skin. His lips sucked on a single patch at a time, hard and using his tongue and his sharp teeth in the perfect ways to make her come undone.

And come undone she did.

Panting, the two stayed in each other's arms, fulfilled in their pleasures and completely spent. Inuyasha, as always, was the first to move. He carried her from her place on the edge of the bed to the head, placing her down to undress her then cover her with the expensive blankets. Then, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, brushing the bangs away from the spot.

"Sleep well, my pet." And with that, he straightened himself and walked from the room.

Kagome watched as the door shut, her heart suddenly aching. His departure made it perfectly clear what this relationship was going to be like. They weren't lovers, they weren't a couple, they were master and pet. And that was the cold, hard, painful truth.

Rolling over, Kagome sobbed silently into a pillow, feeling violated, empty, and utterly worthless.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	12. Chapter 12

My Precious

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Takahashi does.

Summary: I was his most "precious" pet. He hit me, took me, stripped me, put me on display, and let others touch me while he watched. And though I kicked and screamed, I could not deny, I loved every minute.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha drove to the studio going way over the limit, yet never being caught once by a "pig". Probably because all undercover cops knew who owned the only Bugatti Veyron in town and wouldn't dare stop him.

He was feeling refreshed, empowered, manly. He could feel the image he worked so hard to build showing through his naturally ill-mannered self. The world didn't want a brat, they wanted elegance. His brother happened to be one of the most sought after bachelors of his time. Why girls liked him he would never understand.

Squealing tires through the gate turned every head onto him; attention well deserved in his mind. He felt like he could take on the world, a feeling he had rarely experienced.

Inuyasha pulled the keys from the ignition, sliding easily out of his perfectly parked car, winking at all the adoring fans behind the fence as he walked in through the front doors.

"Inuyasha, darling!" A stylish man opened his arms, embracing the hanyou in a hug.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, taking off his sun glasses completely. "Hello Jakotsu."

"You're two minutes late but- what is it about you today? You didn't go and do something without my permission did you?" He jested, flipping his dark hair. If it wasn't for his flat chest, Inuyasha would seriously suspect that his adoring assistant was a transvestite.

"Jakotsu…" He warned, a vein throbbing in his head.

The man laughed and patted him on the back roughly as he led him to one of the back rooms. "Oh Inuyasha you're as silly as ever. You should know by now that I can tell when my man is getting some good action in the bedroom. So tell me who is it that I'm going to have to steal away?"

Inuyasha shrugged back into his chair, the door clicking closed behind them. "I have obtained a new pet." He replied with a grin.

Jakotsu gaped at him, pulling up a chair to sit in front of him. "You have? How?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I saved her life, she's mine for a year. I took her for the first time last night."

Jakotsu smiled with him. "Pets are delightful little things aren't they?"

Most men, and few women, owned pets if they had the means to do so. It was just something socially accepted among the rich and famous. Lower class saw it as something else and often outcasted such people.

"Well," Jakotsu clapped his hands together. "Let's get you all pretty for your meeting!"

"Just make sure I don't look like you." Inuyasha smiled up at him and taking the paperwork he was being handed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bing boooonnnngggg

Students hurled out of their classrooms, wanting to be away from their desks as quickly as possible. Three students were not among these crowds of bustling bodies, but instead they sauntered slowly down the halls, smiling and laughing about various subjects.

Kagome was happier than she'd ever been and she had no idea though she mostly gave the credit to the little blue pills that had been left beside her daily rose this morning.

Currently, the subject was on the newest pop idol in America, Hannah Montana.

"She's so young! I can't believe she's so famous already!" Sango exclaimed.

"I know right," Kagome agreed, bobbing her head as they all moved to one side of the hallway, forming a near triangle. "But I really think she's going to go far."

"Especially with that face." Both girls looked at Miroku for a moment, with almost quizzical looks. You could almost say they really weren't expecting him to honestly be attracted to a young girl… but boys, will be boys. "I'd fuck her in a heartbeat."

Both women slapped either cheek before walking angrily away, muttering curses about him in their wake.

"Hey, you have to get to your study group right?"

A light bulb clicked in Kagome's head as she whipped around, grabbing Miroku's wrist to check the time.

2:35

"Oh shit I'm late!" Kagome took off in a sprint in the other direction, waving to them as she weaved in and out of students. "I'll see you at the house Sango!"

The girl stood there watching her leave with a very confused face. "But… the library is the other way…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome panted and heaved as she sucked in air from running to the bus and off it straight to the little building she always visited three days a week. It was in one of the less wealthy parts of town, but the dirty bricks around the building gave it a homely feeling.

Through the lacey windows, Kagome could see her happy little family hard at work as usual. A bell chimed as she entered the building, yet not one head dared to acknowledge her.

Except one.

"You're late." A gruff voice reprimanded as she ran past several girls, standing in a row with a slight beat of music behind them.

"I know, I know I'm sorry Kouga. I'll get changed right now." He smiled after her, his icy-blue eyes watching her as she slid into the changing room. That was the woman he was going to marry.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he went back to his class. "One, two, three, four! One, two, jump, two- keep it up girls."

Each of the girls, dressed in various leotards of all colors, danced in sync to the music as they had been taught. The one missing place was quickly filled by Kagome as she rushed out in her traditional black uniform, gracefully falling into place next to her peers.

Kouga watched her with silent, approving eyes. Kagome would be his one ticket to fame and happiness. Of this, he was sure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner was unusually quiet between Kagome and Yura, something that surprised the Master. Usually he was beating them off each other when they came within even ten feet of the other, but not tonight. This was his first indication that something was going on, and he was determined to figure it out.

He didn't even bother to hide his expression as his eyes roamed Kagome's body, taking in her curves to the fullest. Since their little "meeting" last night, he could visibly see the change in her body. Her breasts had become fuller and her ass seemed to fill out her jeans just that much better. If he could possibly bring up something to get her on edge, perhaps he would get a chance to spank that fine ass of hers. Not that he needed a reason, he just enjoyed seeing her face flush with anger.

"How was your day, Kitten?" Inuyasha inquired, picking up a glass of red wine to take a sip.

Yura tensed, but forced a smile for her master. "It was wonderful Master, how was yours?"

"Pleasant." He smirked. "What did you do in school today?"

Yura ruffled her hair back a little, trying to calm her nerves. "Normal…things. Nothing new really…"

Inuyasha nodded once, cutting another piece of his meat to eat. "And you, Precious? How was your day?"

Kagome remained quiet for a few moments, making Inuyasha's heart pound. Would she be defiant already. Unfortunately she answered him. "Fine."

He stopped eating for a moment, pointing his fork in her direction, shaking it. "I won't take that tone from you, Precious."

Kagome slammed her silverware down, glaring back at him. "She gave you the exact same answer in more words!"

"I'm warning you, Kagome. I've had a long day, but that doesn't mean I too tired to punish you." He smiled deviously, baring a fang to her.

Suddenly, Kagome realized he was egging her on; he wanted this! Well he wouldn't have it.

She forced herself to relax, then stuck her lower lip out in a mock pout. "I am sorry Master," she purred. "I was wrong, please forgive me." For good measure she bared her throat to him, looking apologetically at him. She smiled only when he went back to eating, feeling very victorious for once.

The rest of the dinner was finished in silence. However, Kagome was the first to ask to be excused when the clock in the dining hall chimed eight. Inuyasha allowed her to leave, though she left behind more than a little curiosity.

Once the door was shut, Yura made her move.

Scooting subtly closer to her master, she twirled her fork around in the chocolate sauce on her plate. "Master?" Her voice was soft and coated in sugar.

"Hmm?" He glanced over at her, closing the book at his left.

"I was just wondering," she asked, making tears form in her eyes as she sniffled. "Have I been a bad Pet?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Uhhhh, I'm not sure what you mean, Kitten."

She sniffed again. "Well, I mean… you just got that girl so fast… and it seems like everything has been getting awkward between us, I was just worried that I had done something to make you dislike me."

"No, Kitten," he assure her, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "I desired a second pet in the household and that is it. I promise."

She sniffed dramatically again, moving to fiddle with her napkin. "So… I'm still important to you?"

"Of course," he wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss on her pouting lips, coated in gloss. With the skill of a woman who had been well trained in the lingual arts, she swiped her tongue across his lower lip then thrust it into his mouth. With a soft moan, she cocked her head to the side, parting her lips and deepening the kiss.

Wrapping an arm around his neck, she gently slid from her chair to his, seating herself into his lap. With a smile he gladly accepted this, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her close. Her chest strained against the inside of her halter top as it pressed against him, her fingers drawing circles on his shoulder.

He groaned, readjusting her in an instant to sit in his lap with her back to him, her panties already on the ground. Both of them were panting and excited while he undid his pants and pushed up the bottom of her skirt, rubbing his cock against her bare ass. She cried out, spreading her legs and leaning back, tilting her head to the side to kiss him once again.

"Get rid of her Master," she gasped, pulling her face from his. He stilled instantly, and she looked at him with the best, seductive eyes that she could muster. "I'm the only one you need, Master."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at her, grabbing a fistful of her short, dark locks and yanking her head backwards. His other hand both shoved her legs apart and thrust himself in deep inside her. Yura screamed in pleasure, arching her back and crying out broken pieces of his name as he filled her completely. Fangs nipped at the small mark on her shoulder, while another hand moved to touch a different mark just above her stomach.

Both off them made her quiver in his arms, screaming and crying out as he fucked her ruthlessly, begging him for more. Then, suddenly, she was sent over the top, cumming hard with a wail of pleasure. Once she'd reached this, Inuyasha cleared the table in one swing, sending dishes to the floor in a shattered mess.

Yura nearly jumped out of her skin, finding herself painfully pinned to the table with a raging Inu still buried deep inside her. Nipping her ear for attention he let out a menacing growl.

"How dare you give me an order like that. You are my pet and you will obey me no matter what," he hissed, gripping her locks tighter. "And if you can't remember that, then I think it is best we start searching for a new Master for you, Yura." With a final menacing sound, he released her, zipping himself back up and walking out of the dining hall.

Yura laid there against the cool wood with wide eyes, her whole body shaking in pleasure and fear. He had never gotten so violent before, and yet it was nothing in comparison to her previous Masters. Her demonic nails dug into the wood, leaving deep gashes she would later pay for. Shoving herself upright, she tugged down her skirt and glared at the doorway.

It was all her fault! She had finally found a Master she wanted to serve for the rest of her life, and now that little bitch was taking it all away! Who did she think she was?

Her nails bit into her palms before she grabbed a glass and hurled it at the wall, letting out a roar of frustration.

She would have her revenge, she seethed. And Kagome would wish she had never stepped foot into this household once she was done with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome raced up the stairs once she was dismissed, hearing the melody of her ringer when she was a few feet away. She flung open the door, making a mad dive onto her bed to catch it.

"Hello?" She answered, somewhat breathlessly.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So what was so important that you couldn't tell me in front of the rest of the class?" Kagome moved off the bed to quickly shut the door, locking it. Though she doubted it would do anything but piss Inuyasha off.

"I called someone in from the University today to watch you dance."

"….Kouga, say that again?" Kagome held her breath.

He laughed. "He loved you, Kagome. He says that the University would like to fund my classes if I hold them at the campus next year."

Kagome gasped, smiling. "That's awesome, Kouga! I'm so glad for you!"

"That's not even the best part," he laughed. "The University wants to give you a full ride when you graduate if you agree to continue their dance program!"

"What?"

"Breathe, Kagome."

She took a deep breath, her hands trembling. "This is-oh my gosh! Thank you so much Kouga! How can I ever repay you? You're a wonderful teacher!"

"Anything for my best female."

She giggled, blushing at his compliment of her dancing skills. "Thank you, Kouga. This means so much to me."

"I know, Kagome. I'll expect to see you tomorrow. Don't forget, we have been commissioned for that upcoming masquerade-"

"I promise you, Kouga, I haven't forgotten and I have been practicing my routine to show you next week," she smiled, sitting back on the bed.

His voice got softer. "I know you have, you're my best dancer Kagome."

The knob on her door jiggled and her heart suddenly was pounding in her chest. "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." The phone snapped shut just as the door was opened, Inuyasha showing himself. Still dressed in his slacks and his white shirt, he looked utterly handsome. Especially with the top three buttons undone and exposing the soft undershirt he wore.

Kagome scoot backwards, smoothing down her pleated skirt nervously. "Inuyasha?"

He seemed to be in a dark mood, especially in comparison to his mood at the dinner table. His dark eyebrows were furrowed and there seemed to be a scowl set on his face. "Why did you lock the door?" He growled, leaning against the doorjamb.

Kagome sputtered, then raised her head cockily, showing him the phone. "I was talking to my mother and wanted some privacy, is that a crime?" She stiffened when he began to approach her, stealthily.

"Not at all, Pet. But from now on I expect this door to be open unless I choose for it not to be," he came up, resting a knee against the side of the bed, and leaning over her. Slowly, Kagome leaned back until finally she fell against the bed and he was on all fours above her. He wasted no time leaning down and pressing his hot lips to hers, groaning when he felt her respond.

Kagome felt like she hadn't really been given a choice in the matter. Her lips moved with his and that was that. Her mind could kick, scream, moan and sob, but her body would still act how it wanted, and she hated it. She cursed him and herself for it and she begged whatever god could hear her to change it. No one heard her plea.

Her body heated up then, her arms rising to wrap themselves around his back, pulling him closer to her as she cocked her head to the side. Soft, pink lips parted, granting him entrance while his moved to take this permission, thrusting a tongue into her mouth. She could feel the rough and the slick side against her tongue in random order, the feeling of it only making it more erotic. He also tasted good, perhaps because of the meal he had just eaten or maybe he was just lucky that way. No one would know.

She released a gasp between his pants when she felt him tugging at her shirt, desperate to gain access to her neck and chest. In the end, her blouse and vest were torn away, leaving her exposed only in a pink bra she wore. Inuyasha smiled, leaning down on a forearm now while wrapping the other arm under her and pulling her up to ravage the skin. His lips sucked on a single patch at a time, hard and using his tongue and his sharp teeth in the perfect ways to make her come undone.

And come undone she did.

Nails gripped his back, her own back arching, and moans left her mouth constantly. It was like a fog had overcome her brain, making all other parts of her body ultra sensitive to his ministrations. Except her mind, which had been somehow put into a hazy coma of pleasure. All she could think about was how much she wanted him to touch her again. To take her and fuck her like he had done last night when-

Kagome shoved against him suddenly, giving off a loud shriek. "No! Stop! I said stop!"

Inuyasha didn't take no for an answer. Instead, he hiked up her skirt and, grabbing the side of her panties, ripped both of them off of her, leaving only her bra in tact. The cold air of the room was quickly taken from her when his large, smooth hand spread her and began to finger the one spot she couldn't resist.

She screamed then, bucking her hips and closing her eyes tightly. His fingers continued to rub until he was able to get the head of his erection centered at her hole, and thrust it deep into her in one go. She screamed before, she went hoarse now. Her voice cracked as she cried out in pleasure, feeling so full and complete with Inuyasha buried deep inside her. How he had gotten his pants down without her knowing, she would never figure out.

Kagome clung to his back again, her own hips bucking immaturely against his. His growls and snarls got louder and louder in his ears as he kept her wrapped up in his arms, holding her tight to him while he had his way. When he shifted to a better position, he hit something deep inside her that sent her reeling quickly to the top, and even quicker over the edge. Her muscles tightening around his hardened member triggered Inuyasha's own release and he spilled himself deep into her with a possessive growl in her ear.

Panting, the two stayed in each other's arms, fulfilled in their pleasures and completely spent. Inuyasha, as always, was the first to move. He carried her from her place on the edge of the bed to the head, placing her down to undress her then cover her with the expensive blankets. Then, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, brushing the bangs away from the spot.

"Sleep well, my pet." And with that, he straightened himself and walked from the room.

Kagome watched as the door shut, her heart suddenly aching. His departure made it perfectly clear what this relationship was going to be like. They weren't lovers, they weren't a couple, they were master and pet. And that was the cold, hard, painful truth.

Rolling over, Kagome sobbed silently into a pillow, feeling violated, empty, and utterly worthless.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Kagome came home on Friday afternoon, she was informed that the Master would be home late tonight. This was both good and bad at the same time. Good in the fact that it gave her time to herself without that know-it-all-rapist. Bad in the fact that he'd left specific instructions that she and Yura were to spend a calm evening together, getting to know the other. Unfortunately, he'd given the task of watching over them to Sango, who had gotten stricter since her job had been put in jeopardy.

Kagome sighed, raggedly. She was currently laying on her bed and staring up into the wrinkles of her canopy as time ticked away. She could practice her dancing, she could study, she could clean, and yet none of these appealed to her in the slightest. She was so bored, yet she had no energy to do anything but stare and wait until she would receive word at six thirty that dinner was ready to be served.

Kouga still hadn't released the name of the company they would be performing for in a few months, but it didn't matter that much to her. Apparently, however, the client had requested the more advanced classes and a borderline risqué dance routine. Her current class was now split into their own group that had elected to perform that night. The promise of pay and possible stardom had lured almost everyone there, yet some felt that the routines were a little too scandalous to perform. Kagome just wanted to be on stage and show her passion.

Rolling her head to the side, she glanced at the bouquet of randomly colored roses in a vase by her side. A smile crept onto her face as she looked at them, quickly remembering their sweet scent. The smile disappeared just as quickly as it came when she remembered where they came from, and she had a sudden urge to throw them. Her gaze flickered to the open window that brought in a cool evening breeze and she let herself get lost in the darkening abyss.

She would not tell Inuyasha about her talents in dance, or he might use it to his advantage for satisfaction. It was her passion, not something she wanted to use to please that bastard. She could see him now, requesting she be on a stage, in front of his friends, shaking her ass to some exotic music. It was sickening.

And at the same time, exciting.

With one last exhale, she got out of bed and decided that she wanted to take a shower before having to deal with the monster of a roommate that had been dubbed Yura at birth. Besides, she would need something that would both waste time, and hopefully get her sleepy enough that she wouldn't care if Yura bitched about something.

.

.

.

One couldn't even cut the tension in the room with a knife; they would probably need a chainsaw to get through it. The two pets ate in silence, with Sango at the head of the table watching over them just as quietly. The only noises to be made were from the silverware clanking about as they all ate the delicious roasted meat in front of them.

Kagome had opted to get dressed in her tank-top and boxers, wanting to be comfortable, while Yura remained in her "school" uniform that looked more like it belonged in a porno about sailor moon than a school for learning. But then again, it was a school for learning porn, so it made complete sense. Sango was in her normal tee and jeans, though she also had that stupid crop in her belt loop.

"Sango, will you pass me the butter?" Kagome asked politely, a roll in her hand.

Sango reached for the small dish, handing it to her friend.

"Thank you," she nodded.

Yura scoffed from across the table, drawing everyone's attention.

Kagome felt her anger spike. "If you have something to say, spit it out."

"Not a thing," Yura shrugged, though a satisfied smirk remained on her lips and made Kagome's blood begin to boil.

Setting it down, she took a big bite of the buttered roll, delighting in how delicious it tasted on her tongue. It was a plain roll, but boy did it taste like absolute Heaven.

"You know," Yura began, cutting off a small piece of her meat. "No one likes a fat pet. Maybe you should be more careful about what you eat."

Kagome glared at her as she took another large bite of the bread, chewing it.

Yura shrugged. "Okay, don't blame me when you're uglier than you are now." She cried out when the roll suddenly hit her in the face.

"Enough!" Sango put her hands out when the two pets seemed close to lunging at each other. The two settled down, reluctantly, though the tension only increased in the room. "I don't know why the two of you can't be civil with each other," Sango sighed. "You two are in the same position, so I don't understand why you two fight instead of getting along."

Yura snorted. "Would you get along with the woman your boyfriend was cheating on you with?"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Kagome growled, her mouth halfway full with some of her food. "He's not your boyfriend, or your lover, or your husband you retarded chit! He's your Master, which means that if he wanted to fly out and fuck half of New York tonight, he still hasn't done anything wrong!"

Yura turned red in the face, though out of anger or embarrassment, Kagome couldn't tell.

"You're just a fucking pet, and do you know what that means? You're a fuck toy. There is no relationship. It's a man and his fucktoy and that's it. Jesus," she sighed, leaning back in her chair and finishing her food. "You'd think you would at least know that he's not a cheater at all, you hollow-headed brat!"

"That's enough, Kagome," Sango scolded. "This discussion is over. Finish your meals and head up to bed."

The two did as they were told, excused at the same time to go up to their rooms. Sango stayed behind to help clean up in the dining room, leaving the two pets to walk the same path to their rooms. Once out of hearing range, the two found themselves at odds again.

"So," Yura sneered. "I can tell you think you're better than me, you little slut."

"I'm not the slut. I actually like to keep my legs closed." Kagome took the stairs as fast as she could without seeming to, though Yura easily caught up to her. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you're all bent out of shape because Inuyasha brought me here and, in your sick and twisted little mind, you think I'm trying to take him away. But I'm not."

They reached the top of the stairs at that point and Yura had gotten ahead of her, keeping Kagome's back to the stairs while she advanced. "Well then why don't you just get the fuck out of here before something bad happens to you?"

Kagome held her ground, knowing that the stairs weren't far from her. Her eyes narrowed on the other pet, dangerously. "Are you threatening me? Because you're making a big mistake if you are."

Yura smiled, darkly. "I could get rid of you, you know. I have demon blood in me, making me stronger than you by far."

Kagome felt very vulnerable in her position, not because she didn't have someone to help her, or because she felt weak, but because the stairs were right behind her. One move and she would probably not be able to save herself. She stepped to the side, but Yura blocked her. She tried again, but the woman moved again, getting her closer to the steps if anything.

"Back the fuck off you senseless whore," Kagome threatened, clenching her fists.

Yura smirked. "Oh yeah? Are you going to make me?" She laid her hands on Kagome's shoulders and gave her a little shove. Kagome stepped back, feeling the edge of the top step against her bare heel.

This made her scared, which also made her angry. She shoved her back, gaining a step forward again. "I said back the fuck off bitch, or the next thing hitting you will be my fist." Kagome showed her the hand, keeping it raised for emphasis.

Yura scoffed, smiling at her. "I'll end you, now." Her hands gripped Kagome's shoulders, forcibly pushing her backwards. Fear shot through Kagome and she did the only thing she could think to do; hold onto the attacker so they would go down too. Unfortunately, the thought of being tossed down a flight of stairs apparently didn't frighten Yura because she continued to shove her closer to the dangerous feature.

Kagome pushed back, releasing her hands for a moment, only until she could get a semi-solid stance to lunge at Yura. The plan worked, and the two were thrown against the hard tile floor instead of the carpeted steps. Though it wasn't much better in the pain factor. Yura gained the advantage, rolling Kagome onto her back as she straddled her stomach, hands around her throat.

She was stronger, and Kagome soon found that she couldn't breathe at all. Yura smiled down at her like a madman, only releasing her a little when Kagome landed a solid punch to her stomach. It was enough for Kagome to knock her hands off and push the heavy body off of her. Once released, Kagome rolled to her side, coughing and gasping for air, her throat burning. She tired to get on all fours, but the pressure from the hold messed with her eyesight and made her dizzy.

Suddenly, her hair felt like it was being ripped out when Yura caught hold of it, dragging her back towards the dangerous flight of steps. Kagome looked for anything to grab, but her hand only met slick tile, with no hope for something to grab. She felt her back leave the top step before she got a hold on the base of the iron railing, gripping it for dear life. Yura only tried to pull harder, finally releasing her hair to try and push her body off.

Instead Kagome tried to turn herself around, accidentally kicking Yura's legs out from under her and sending the girl to the ground. The crack that was heard from bone hitting tile echoed in her head, making her sick as she quickly pushed herself up to look at the fallen woman, currently screaming. Her hand was twisted in a terrible way, with red blood gushing out of the side and staining the Persian carpet below.

It was obvious she'd broken her arm from the angle, and Kagome could do little but try to distance herself as servants rushed to the scene immediately. They all looked at her with surprise, almost as if they expected her to be waving a gun after trying to murder the girl, but Kagome could do nothing. Finally, Sango was there, quite shocked at what she found.

"What the Hell did you do?" She demanded, staring in horrified shock at Kagome. Before her friend could answer, as was already barking out orders to send for an ambulance and to lock Kagome in the library—the only room without a window—until the master returned. It was a strong, darkly-skinned man that picked her up and dragged the shocked body of Kagome down the hall and into the library, where he tossed her inside and locked the door.

Kagome collapsed on the inside, her legs feeling weak and numb as she recalled the events that had just happened. Who was this person that she had become? She'd never injured someone as badly as this before, and now… look at her. Tears flooded her eyes and she tried to wipe them away quickly, shivering in the coldness of the room. What was she doing? Inuyasha would surely come home and be ultimately angry that she had broken his pet, and there was nothing she could do to save herself!

Oh God, how she wished that she had allowed Yura to throw her down those steps. Then, maybe if she had died, her family and her "Master" would feel so sorry they ever tried to make her a pet. They would feel the ultimate guilt and she would feel better knowing they regretted it. No, she was being childish now. What would that accomplish other than shortening her life? There was nothing to be done now but wait until Inuyasha came home and probably beat her senseless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep on the small loveseat in the library until she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. With groggy, puffy eyes she looked up to find two golden orbs looking down at her. Guilt and shame washed over her and suddenly tears just burst out.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident I swear!" She cried uselessly, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed into them. "I swear I didn't mean to, you have to believe me."

Two strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her from the soft seat and carrying her away. His deep, masculine voice whispered kind words to her, coaxing her to calm down. It didn't help very much, though his warmth seemed to relax her a little. He carried her across the hall and into her bedroom, setting her down on the mattress. Kagome helped him, getting herself under the covers as he pulled them up her body and gave a small pat to her head.

"Is Yura okay?" She whined, tears still freely falling.

Inuyasha nodded once to her, sitting on the side of the bed and running her claws through her messy locks. "She's fine. She broke her wrist pretty bad, but she will recover," he explained, making Kagome feel a little better and a little worse that she hadn't critically harmed the cunt. "You're both going to be confined to your rooms until tomorrow when we can sort this whole mess out."

Kagome nodded, pulling the covers up to cover her mouth.

He gave her a small smile, bending down to kiss her forehead. His lips felt warm, comforting, but most of all, familiar; something Kagome felt she needed right now. Her hand gripped the front of his shirt when he pulled away, keeping a tight grip on him. He looked down at her curiously.

"Stay here… until I fall asleep?" She asked softly, feeling her stomach clench at the words. She was giving in to him and she didn't like it one bit, yet at the same time she knew that it would help her sleep.

He gave her a small shake of his head, opening his mouth to protest.

"Please… I need this right now."

Something in her voice sparked interest deep inside him, his ears keeping intensely focused on her for a moment, before relaxing again. He took off his glossy shoes, leaving on the rest of his clothes as he gently laid down on the bed next to her, over the covers. Kagome wasted no time in snuggling close to his body, happy when he wrapped an arm around hers as well.

She could feel her body relaxing, drifting off into sleep, and grateful for it. She wanted nothing more than to enter a world where she could forget about everything else.

Inuyasha left only an hour later, when he was certain she had fallen asleep, and would not notice his absence. He'd just finished with his meetings when he'd received the call from Sango, telling him that Yura had been taken to the hospital after Kagome seemed to have attacked her on the staircase. Of course, he had rushed over to the hospital, happy to find out it was only a broken bone in her wrist. Sango hadn't seen what had happened, but she had stated that Kagome seemed to be a little roughed up as well. There had been some minor discoloration on her neck, but other than that there seemed to be nothing wrong.

Inuyasha closed the door, turning to find one of his butlers behind him, holding a small disc in his hand. Inuyasha thanked him for retrieving it for him, and made his way to his office.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome was woken up by Sango, who told her that she had less than ten minutes to be awake and ready to talk to the Master about what had happened between her and Yura the day before. Kagome normally would have protested, but the shot of fear she experienced at this thought was enough to make her fully awake and nervous. All she could think about while dressing in some jeans and a Paramore tee shirt was what she would tell Inuyasha.

Looking in the mirror, she almost gasped. The bruising around her neck was darker than she expected and she found her voice a little raspy. There was a spot on the back of her skull that pounded with pain and a line across her back that burned. She didn't know about her head, but she definitely had a line of bruising across her back. Quickly finishing her hair, she walked out of the room in time to find the same man who had dragged her to the library.

He took her arm again, escorting her down the hall and to Inuyasha's office. As they got close, the door opened and a beaten and bandaged Yura came out. She was also being escorted, though she looked very victorious as she exited. No doubt she'd fabricated some fantastic lie to their Master. The fucking bitch. Kagome glared, watching her as she passed, though her gaze was broken when the man led her into the study.

Inuyasha sat behind the giant desk, papers and files scattered all around him, along with a few various objects such as a paper weight, remote, cell phone, and a clock. He didn't even look up as the door closed and Kagome made her shaky path to the seat, sitting down in large chair in front of him.

He paused then, leaning back in his chair and looking up at her. His arms crossed along his chest, bunching up the white, button up shirt her was wearing. No tie, top three undone. "Good morning, Precious. I trust you slept well?"

She blushed and nodded, her words ringing in her ears. "Y-yes, thank you."

"And you know why you're here, right?"

She nodded again.

"Good, let's hear your side of this, then."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome swallowed nervously, her damp palms running along the legs of her jeans. She felt numb and shaky, though she knew it wasn't her fault. A lump formed in her throat and she began to tell her story, but her voice came out as nothing more than an odd scratchy yelp. She cleared her throat again, feeling embarrassed on top of everything as well now.

Shakily, she told the story from the moment they left the dining hall to the stairs when the attendants rushed in. She explained how Yura had jumped on her threateningly and she was simply defending herself. Told him how tripping her had been an accident and how guilty she felt about it.

If he believed her he made no indication that he did.

Kagome felt her stomach sink lower in her abdomen as she stared back into those intimidating amber orbs, feeling as though Yura had somehow spun a different tale. One that seemed more credible to him. "It's true I swear!" she practically yelled when he leaned back in his chair.

He stiffened, looking at her a little shocked, then resumed his normally cool expression. "I didn't say anything, Precious."

She blushed, and looked down at her hands. "Well, it just didn't seem like you believed me."

"If what you're saying is the truth, then why are you so nervous about me believing you?" He smiled at her, and she could tell he was teasing her. Or possibly mocking her.

She shrugged, keeping her eyes set on his desk where a collar was currently resting. It looked new to her, not like Yura's flashy pink collar covered in gems, or her own plain, black leather with silver hearts.

Inuyasha slowly pushed away from his desk, moving to punch a button on the phone and hold it down. "Please escort Yura back into my office."

"Yes sir," it replied in a clearly masculine voice.

Kagome could feel the anxiety building once again in her body and she began to chew on her bottom lip. She did not want to see the girl again today, let alone be in any size of room with her. Still, she felt she was in no place to argue with him, so she bit her tongue.

Moments later the unruly pet was brought back in, a white gauze bandage on her arm. Her injury still didn't stop her from showing off her body in a low-cut tube-top dress that was black with a red belt. She was holding her head high, not looking at Kagome as she was lead to a chair on the other side of the desk, the bodyguard taking one in the middle of the two feuding women.

Inuyasha laced his fingers together, leaning on his elbows as his gaze went from one pet to the other. "You both know how serious your actions have been."

They nodded, though it wasn't really a question.

He kept his eyes on Kagome at that moment and the vague thought of being thrown out of the house entered her mind. And she felt…. Sad? No. Relieved. It must have been relief.

Their "Master" then suddenly snapped his eyes over to Yura. "Kitten," he growled. "Is there anything about your story you wish to change at this point in time?"

The girl paled slightly, but shook her head and kept it high. Kagome glared at her, clenching her fist as her fears of being called a liar were being realized.

"Precious?"

She snapped back to Inuyasha, paling for a moment as well, then shaking her head. "Nothing."

With a nod, he rose from his chair, turning his back to them. Kagome's hands itched inappropriately to touch those muscles that were hinted at through the shirt. Instead, she gripped the arms of the chair, mentally beating herself. She swallowed again, noticing the hint of a soreness there. A button was pushed on the wall and a row of books slid down to reveal a television.

"As I would hope you are both aware, there is a law that forces me to install cameras in all areas of my house and I must record every second of your time here," he explained, and Kagome suddenly found her heart pounding against her ribs. "This is to ensure the proper care of all pets by their masters by the Bureau. While I am limited in who I release the videos to, and for what purposes, I am allowed to review them at any time of my choosing."

A screen of an empty staircase greeted them from four different angles, but all were crystal-clear in quality. Kagome hadn't read this far into the laws and codes of being a pet, but she would have more to research after this, she was sure of that. And from the look on Yura's face, she obviously hadn't either.

He smiled as he looked back at both of them, raising an eyebrow. "Please enjoy, ladies. I'm sure you will find it as educating about the incident as I have."

The lights in the office dimmed on a silent command and the tape rolled in front of them. Kagome watched in fascination, disgust, and fear as the incident replayed itself in front of her. She recalled how angry she'd been at her for being a total bitch. Recalled how scared she'd been that she would be shoved down the stairs and break her neck.

The figure in the scene tackled Yura and she found herself glancing over at Inuyasha, but his reaction to it was unreadable. Next, Yura was choking Kagome as she writhed under her, groping for someway to escape. She watched in absolute fear as her body was drug to the stairs and nearly shoved over, then finally until she had accidentally tripped Yura and the woman broke her arm. The tape stopped as the bone-chilling screams from Yura sounded, and Kagome thought for a moment she would be sick.

The lights came on again and Inuyasha then resumed his seat behind the desk, and looking at Kagome first. "It seems your story has checked out. Though next time you decide to tell the truth, you should be more confident."

It really was relief that washed over her that time as Kagome nodded back to him, relaxing against the chair.

"But you, Yura," his gaze turned stern as he looked at her paling figure. "You should know better than to lie to your Master."

Guiltily she nodded, looking to the ground as she jut out her lower lip and bared her throat. "I'm sorry, Master. I won't do it again."

He nodded, gathering up papers on his desk. "Good. Your new Master will be glad to hear it."

This caught both of the pet's attention and their jaws dropped. They even looked at each other before looking back at Inuyasha.

"What? No please, Master! You can't-"

"It's already been decided," Inuyasha cut her off calmly, looking at the bodyguard and gesturing to Kagome. "Take her out, please."

Kagome left with the man without a fight, though her body was screaming about how much it wanted to stay and find out what would be said between the two. She knew it was nosy, but she couldn't help it. Inuyasha watched her go, knowing this had now become a private matter between him and his former pet. While he wanted her to stay so he could subtly continue to examine her body without her knowledge, there were matters she was legally not to hear of.

The moment the door closed, Yura jumped on the chance to plead her case.

"Save your energy, Yura," he held up a hand, placing her paperwork on the front of his desk. "I do not enjoy this any more than you do, but after last night's actions I cannot turn a blind eye to the safety of either of you. It's obvious that this has become an unhappy living environment to both of you, and I must change that."

"But please! I'll behave," she swore, gripping the edge of the desk while tears freely fell. "Please, Master, don't get rid of me! I was just jealous! I'll be good from now on!"

His eyes softened as he looked at her, but he shook his head. "I will be paying your allowance every month until the end of our contract or you enter a new contract with another Master. I have paid for another year of your schooling at the academy, as well as enrolled you to be living in the nicest dormitory on the campus."

Yura sobbed freely into her hands, shaking her head. "No please, I will be better," she begged, trying to compose herself.

"I'm truly sorry, Yura. You were one of the best pets I have owned…" He stood, walking around the wooden surface to place a hand on the crown of her head, stroking her soothingly. "You will please someone as much as you have pleased me, I have no doubt." He pressed a button on the phone, but this time did not talk into the device. "You have the rest of today and tomorrow to pack up your belongings and move into the academy. Kagome will be confined to her room until you are removed from the property," he informed her, nodding to the several men who walked in. "I do hope you find another Master you will enjoy serving soon."

Yura shook as she watched her Master leave, feeling absolute rage pouring through her veins. She had been a pet three times before Inuyasha, and not one of them had lavished her with attention as he had. And now, after having some little chit in here for less than a month, she was being kicked to the curb. She could remember a time when he had told her she had the best mouth of any pet he had ever felt, and she had been confident that she could have him begging for it.

Now it was gone. And all because of that stupid woman!

She released her clenched fists, taking on a cold demeanor. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice of attacking her in an area where anyone could see. She would go to the academy, find a new Master, and perform better for him than she had. And while Inuyasha's jealousy rose until he would be begging her to come back with him, she would begin plotting exactly how she would ruin Kagome's life for good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome was not thrilled to be locked in a room for a day and a half after doing nothing wrong, especially since she had to call Kouga and fake illness to get out of class. He was disappointed, but told her to get well so that she would be fully rested for next week's auditions. Their performance was a little more than two months away, but they would be ready by then. Honestly, it would be child's play for their level of advancement.

She watched Yura sashaying her way down the front steps from her bedroom window, closing the curtains as the annoying girl began screaming at one of the men who was loading her possessions into the truck. With a sigh, she went back to her dresser and propped an ankle back up on the side, stretching out. It was the only thing that calmed her now, though she wished it was an actual bar that was the proper height for her.

There was a spot on the wall that could be covered by furniture or a curtain of some sort, though the possibility that he might be watching her install it might cause some suspicion. Not to mention she had no idea how to explain buying a metal pipe and bracket without raising some alarm at to what she was planning on doing with it.

Stretching her other leg, her mind wandered to her routine. Right now, she had planned a very beautiful and sensual dance to Roxanne, which would require Kouga's help. One of the other males could do it, too, she supposed, it wasn't too complicated. It did require someone with quite a bit of physical strength, however, which Kouga was best suited for.

Her dance instructor of a year and a half was a handsome man, six-foot-five in height with long black hair that was usually tied back into a low ponytail. His eyes were also a dazzling blue, and almost took your attention away from the rippling muscles he'd earned from years of working out. He was excellent at dancer too, able to move his body in seductive ways that had women swooning for him. Kagome even had to admit her mild crush.

Looking at the door she shook her head. No, her crush was over now that she was a pet. It was hard to accept but she would learn to do it somehow.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"One, two, three, four, lift, two, kick-stop stop stop!" Kouga slammed his hand down on the music player at the front of the room, letting out a small growl of frustration. The rest of the company was panting and shifting their weight as they looked around. His hand buried itself in his hair as he sighed and turned his back to the class.

Kagome couldn't help but admire the delicious muscles there that flexed with every move he made, along with every other girl in the room and several of the men. Still, Kouga had been ragging on them for over an hour. He was so angry today, for seemingly no reason, and had decided to extend class until he saw fit to end it. Currently it was 4:15 and Kagome was aching to get out of there. She'd already missed the bus, she was hoping to at least get a hold of Sango and get her to pick her up and ask for an alibi. She took a deep breath and released it.

She was exhausted after last night and she wasn't anxious to push her luck with Inuyasha. In fact, she was rather excited to greet her bed with open arms, after getting little sleep last night. Inuyasha hadn't called on her until much after dinner—which she ate alone—and she had been nearly asleep. He startled her by his knock, mostly because she somehow didn't really think that he would be knocking at all….

.

.

.

.

.

"_C-come in!" Kagome stuttered, trying to appear as if she'd been completely awake and watching T.V.. Silver hair slunk into her room and her heart missed a beat before she tried to pull as much of the covers over her chest as possible. _

_Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin as he walked into the room with the grace of a panther after it's prey. "Were you sleeping, Precious?" He asked, coming to sit on the side of the bed and leaning an arm over her legs. He was wearing a loose gray shirt with a pocket over his breast and a pair of red, plaid lounge pants. Though it hid most of his body, it still didn't stop the thoughts of running her hands over his muscular thighs or touching his perfectly sculpted abs. God, she had to stop_

"_No," she replied defiantly, moving a little deeper under the covers. "I was watching some television. Can I not watch T.V. now?" She knew her angry tone was coming from the fact that she was bitter with herself for thinking such lewd thoughts about him. _

_He obviously didn't take her seriously, chuckling at her small outburst and reaching forward to brush a strand of hair from her smooth face. "Of course you can, Precious," Kagome's body went stiff at his touch, feeling both violated and yet so wickedly turned on at the same time. It sent tingles running across her skin and made her stomach do flips, though she would only admit this was because she detested him; he made her sick when he even breathed near her. Right?"_

_Inuyasha moved his claws to brush her hair from her neck, frowning as he saw the marks there. "Do they still hurt?" he whispered, leaning even closer to her to get a better look at the wounds. Kagome couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent of him, making her eyes threaten to roll back with pleasure. Soap, leather, and coffee were the strongest on him; the smell of a rich man, in Kagome opinion. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was the underlying musky scent of cloves, cinnamon, honey and citrus that made it all a fatal combination. He was spicy and strong, making you want to back off, yet the sweet and tangy after scent made your body beg to get closer. _

"_W-what?" She asked breathlessly._

_He chuckled, leaning in closer to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and gently pulling it to the side to expose her throat. Kagome released a gasp, which turned into a moan as his hot lips pressed against her skin and releasing shocks of pleasure through her body. Her hands moved to his shoulders to push him away, yet she found herself rendered powerless. His lips gently parted, suckling on her skin, pulling her chest flush against his. _

_Inuyasha pulled away, leaving the spot red. The cold air against it, along with the idea of what was soon to come, made her shiver in his arms. His amber eyes found hers and he smirked as he looked at her. "God you're so beautiful," he whispered, much to her surprise. "What a good little pet you are," he growled, one hand fingering the tattoo on her hip. _

_Kagome could do nothing more than moan as she felt her body shiver in pleasure at his comments. He smiled, then growled as he wrapped his mouth around her shoulder, biting down on it lightly. The pain turned into pleasure instantly, and Kagome cried out to him. _

"_You're such a good little slut." _

_The word immediately brought her back to reality and she began to struggle. "I'm not a slut, your bastard! Let me go!" she screamed her fury this time. Kagome let out a screech or pure rage, shoving herself from the mattress and swinging with all her might at the man. He dodged easily, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around until he had her back shoved against the nearest wall. Baring his teeth, he growled a vicious warning at her, surprised when she dared to try and replicate a growl back to challenge him. He let out a louder one, pressing her more painfully into the wall. _

"_Don't you dare challenge my authority in this, Kagome." _

"_I'm not your fucking slut you little _bitch._" Her threatening voice diminished towards the end, when her name registered in her head._

_He knew why she chose that insult, and she was right in her assumption that it would clearly upset him. His claws sunk into her flesh when he growled again, causing Kagome to cry out in pain. "You're my slut if I say so, Precious. Now submit to your Alpha!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kagome shook her head like it was an etch-a-sketch, trying to remove that memory from her mind at that moment. She was still pissed at him for last night, though it had been their most pleasureful night so far. She'd gotten a taste of what he could really offer and it made her almost want to be nice. Almost. He had to ruin it with his little "slut" comment, leaving her angry at him for making her submit. He was such a jerk that didn't care about anything or anyone.

So when she woke up late for school because Inuyasha had asked the housekeepers to shut off her alarm, she'd been pissed. She had tests to take and homework to turn in that could not be late! Not to mention she needed her morning shower to wash off all of him before going to school. And since that morning, she'd only been able to think about how much she hated him messing with her life. And Kouga's rough attitude today was not making anything better.

"I don't understand why you all can't remember to do those final three steps on the count," he growled, turning to fix them all with a disappointed glare. "Some of you are too slow, some are too fast, what is wrong? Can you not hear the music?" Everyone looked to the floor, too shy to speak.

"They're too close together, Kouga," Kagome spoke up. "It's hard to accomplish that in sync. I think that if you added at least another count in there then it would be easier to get down."

Kouga folded his arms, striding over in front of Kagome. His musky scent of pine, earth, and sage hit her like a brick wall, stunning her. Though it could have also been the muscles of pure man in front of her that set her body aflame. Inuyasha was toned and athletic, but not like Kouga. If they got into a fight, Kagome was sure Kouga would win. Her chocolate eyes looked up at him, though they ached to look away from his icy orbs.

"And what should I do about the following steps then? We can't just miss one count-"

"If you remove the kick and hold the lift for a count longer we can move right into the slide, but keep the body straight," she interrupted him.

He seemed to take this into consideration, though he was not very happy about being shown up by a student. With a snarl he threw up his hands. "Get out of here, all of you. I want you to practice what we've been doing for tomorrow. The Simutron gig is only a few months away, in December, and I don't want to look like a bunch of high schoolers on that stage!"

"Hey!" Kagome shot him a glare.

He smirked at her as she bent down to grab her stuff. "No offense Kagome," he chuckled, turning back to remove the CD from the player.

"None taken," she sighed, grabbing her school bag and rushing out the front door of the studio and whipping out her cell phone. "See you tomorrow!"

Kouga didn't take notice of her or any of the other students as they shuffled out, he was much too angry to even converse with her. From the moment she walked in, he could smell the scent of another man on her. He knew that beneath the sleeveless turtleneck sweater she'd worn over her leotard was to hide a hickey that had been left on her neck as well. He wasn't a fool. The thought that some man could get in on his Kagome was infuriating. Whoever he was, he wasn't pure demon, and that only made him angrier. A half-breed was touching his property.

It had set him in a terrible mood for the whole class, making him go off the handle on all of them. He would have normally done exactly as Kagome said on his own, and the fact that he couldn't catch that himself was nothing short of humiliating. He would have to talk with Kagome tomorrow about dumping the guy. He couldn't have her concentrating on anything but her dance classes. And that was final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome had been able to catch the next bus back to the mansion after realizing she'd forgotten to charge her phone the night before and it had died sometime during her class. Still, the bus didn't get her back to the house until 4:45; a whole fifteen minutes after she was supposed to arrive. Maids and butlers rushed to take her belongings for her, like usual.

"How mad is he?" She whispered softly to one of the blonde maids who was taking her sweater from her.

She glanced back up the stairs. "Not very, yet, but you should get up there as soon as possible, Miss."

Kagome nodded her thanks, bounding up the stairs as quickly as possible, when she reached the top, she found Sango and Inuyasha conversing in the halls. Or rather, he was scolding her and she was apologizing profusely. Upon seeing her they both stopped, giving her angry glances.

"You're dismissed, Sango."

Not wanting to further anger him, Sango hurried away, but not before casting Kagome a death-glare that promised punishment in the form of physical beatings with her own two hands.

Swallowing, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and held up her phone innocently. "I'm so sorry I forgot to charge it," she whimpered, though it didn't seem to sooth him much. "Please, I just lost track of time at the library and-"

"You realize that I am the best reference your friend could ever have on her resume?" Inuyasha loosened his tie to hang loosely around his neck and unbuttoned several buttons. The bare skin made Kagome's body heat up at the thought of slipping a hand into the shirt to feel his flawless-STOP IT!

"W-what?"

He made his way quickly to her, stopping only inches from her. "Your _friend_ is one of the best in her area," he growled, glaring at her. "And you haven't even thought twice about asking her to constantly stick her neck out for you." Kagome winced, guilt suddenly piling up in her stomach. "She's making herself look like a fool, all because she cares about you, and you don't even think twice about her career. What kind of friend does that make you?"

Kagome found herself stunned into silence, not quiet expecting to hear this from him. "I-I'm sor-"

"Save it," he growled, pressing a hand to his head. "Tell it to the person you should be really telling it to, because right now, I have bigger issues."

Just then, one of the butlers extended the cordless phone in his direction. "Sir, your secretary would like to ask you a few questions about the Christmas party you wish to host."

Inuyasha sighed, ripping the phone form his hand and growling an informal, and quite rude, greeting into the receiver. Dutifully the butler stood by, holding a small card in his other hand which would obviously be presented to his Master as well. "Yes, yes I told you I wanted you to take care of the entertainment. The what? What invitation, I haven't-" He turned to find the butler holding the cream-colored paper in his direction. "Yes, I have it. It looks great. Anyways," he shoved the card at the nearest living being in the room, which happened to be Kagome, before striding off to his office while continuing to rant to the person on the other end of the phone.

Kagome glanced down at the card curiously, about to hand it back to the butler when something caught her eye. '_Company President, Inuyasha Takahashi, invites you to attend Simutron's annual Christmas Masquerade'_ was written on the front, and one word rang out like an alarm in her head. _Simutron. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome had sat in a daze in her room for what seemed like hours after she'd seen the note. She was going to be dancing, performing in front of a group of people, for Inuyasha's holiday party. What the Hell was she going to do! Could it be possible he finally found out about her dancing classes? She'd always paid in cash and she didn't think her mother had mentioned it to him!

No, there was no way he could have figured it out.

Her phone sang Hannah to her until she picked it up, giving only a half-hearted greeting into it.

"Don't even have the time to call your cousin? Shame on you!"

Kagome felt her stomach drop. "Miroku?"

"Yeah! Who else would it be?" The man on the other end demanded, teasingly.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No one, I'm sorry. I've been so busy I just, forgot…"

"No big," he assured her. She could just imagine him looking at her with those kind, brown eyes of his. "So what have you been up to?"

"Not much, just… stuff."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "Alright, obviously something is bothering you, Kagome. So spill."

Kagome took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Miroku, I… if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE, you understand?"

"Of course! Have I ever done something that would cause you to suspect I'm not trustworthy?" Another long pause. "Recently, then?"

Kagome heaved another sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you. I've pretty much fucked everything up, and there's practically nothing I can do to fix it. Sango is mad at me because I stupidly asked her to put her job in jeopardy, like, a million times now-"

"Yikes."

"And Yura got kicked out after trying to shove me down the stairs and probably kill me-"

"What?"

"And now, I might be performing a dance routine in front of, not only Inuyasha, but probably a hundred other important business men. And it's a risqué routine, that is for sure-"

"Do you know HOW to dance risqué?"

There was a long moment on Kagome's end as she tried to compose herself, holding back the tears she was threatening to shed. Somehow she kept them at bay. "Tell me what to do, Miroku?"

"Well," he began. "I think first off, you should sleep on all of this. Forget the Yura issue. She's out of the house, you're safe, it's all over. I would try and get out of the dancing by feigning illness or something. Then, talk to Sango and apologize. She'll either accept or she'll give you the cold shoulder."

Kagome felt her heart clench at the though of her friend ignoring her. She was the only thing she had in this house that kept her from going insane.

"Either way, you should definitely get her number for me."

"Miroku, why don't you get it yourself?" She demanded, just as a knock sounded at the door. "Shit, I'll call you back."

"No you wo-"

She snapped the phone shut, tossing it to the side as her stomach did flips. "C-come in." A young maid peeked in, relief washing over her as she looked at the young woman, who was not her 'Master' in any way, shape, or form. "Yes?"

She was a small, delicate thing with pale skin and blonde hair that was put up into a tight bun. She wore a very fancy, yet stereotypical maid outfit, much like the others who worked here. "Pardon me, the Master has sent me to see that you are properly dressed for dinner tonight."

Kagome looked down at her half-removed school attire. "I guess I could stand to change, though he never seemed to mind before…"

The maid shuffled over to her closet after closing the door. "The Master has company tonight," she explained as she swung one of the wooden doors open. "He would like to make sure you look presentable tonight."

Kagome stood then as the maid brought out a fine, red dress that Inuyasha had placed into her wardrobe. It was a tube-top dress that was held up by a tight, black, elastic strap across the chest, and fit snugly around her upper thighs. The front was cut open and draped down below her belly button, exposing enough skin to make Kagome blush as she looked at it.

"There's no way-"

"Pardon my intrusion, Miss, but don't you think that, after your tardiness, you should do as the Master requests?"

That shut Kagome up. The thought of making him angrier than previously though was more than a little bone-chilling. She could just imagine what he might do if she disobeyed again tonight. Or possibly what he might make Sango do. With a nod of her head, she allowed the maid to help her dress in the outfit, as well as place her hair up un a nice, French twist.

Looking in the mirror, at the finished product, Kagome felt sick. She honestly looked more like she was going to star in a porno than sit down to a nice dinner. Her eyelids were the only thing permitted makeup of any sort, and even that was only a mild golden hue.

The door behind them opened and Kagome caught only a glimpse of silver hair in the mirror before her stomach flipped. Inuyasha was dressed in a pristine button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black, knit sweater vest. He looked so comfortable, yet absolutely stunning.

"Glad to see you decided to behave, for once," he grumbled, stalking over to the mirror she was standing in front of. He stopped just behind her, close enough that she could feel his body heat caressing the skin along her exposed back. She looked up at him through the mirror, staring up at his amber eyes.

It was easy to lose herself looking up into them. They were so powerful, and yet so soft and caring that it was often confusing. Even now, they held her motionless with their depth. Her body's senses went on full alert, and it took everything in her will power to suppress a moan when his fingers smoothed over her arms in a feather-light caress.

A low growl escaped him and Kagome felt the shiver roll through her body. "You look delicious, Precious. I knew this dress would look stunning on you," he leaned his head down until his lips were pressed against her ear, a warm hand on her stomach. "My guest will have a hard time keeping his eyes off you."

"What about you?" Kagome regretted the words the moment they tumbled out of her mouth. They sounded immature, vulnerable, and obviously hopeful that he would have interest in her. Something she didn't care about at all!

A smirk graced his lips. "I don't have any reason to keep them off you. I can look at your body whenever I wish. I OWN you," he pulled away then. "Speaking of which, I believe you're missing something." With several snaps of his fingers, the maid brought forth a small, black box that contained the object she hated most in the world.

"But I'm not going out!" She stepped away from him, her back hitting the mirror.

Inuyasha smiled, taking the collar from the box and holding it out to her. "I want you to wear it tonight. I would suggest you not fight me on this. I'm not in the best of moods after your little stunt. You should be grateful I have invited you to dinner at all."

Kagome bristled at this, her fist clenching at her side. "I wasn't really INVITED, now was I?" What was it about this man that made her run so hot then cold?

Inuyasha sighed, pressing his palm to his head. "Precious, please. I'm tired of this. I expect you to be home right after school from now on, as well. No more of this 'study group' you understand?"

That meant no more dancing! Kagome felt her panic begin to rise. "But I need to study! My grades will drop if I don't go! Please, you can't take this away from me…" Her voice turned pleading.

He looked back at her with sharp eyes. "I wasn't the one who disobeyed, was I? If you had simply done as I asked, you would not be in such a situation, now would you?"

Kagome reached forward, grabbing the sleeve of his white shirt. "Please, Master, you have to let me keep going! I have friends there!" She hadn't really meant to call him Master, though once she realized what she said, her face turned a bright red and she looked away quickly.

He smirked, stepping forward until he had her pinned against the glass of the mirror. There, he was able to get the collar around her neck, completely clasped before she even had time to try and get away. When she reached back to undo it herself, she found it was secured by a small lock.

He smiled again when she glared up at him hotly, then suddenly smacked him on the arm. Inuyasha let out a hearty laugh at this and continued to laugh when she continued to beat against his chest, screaming profanities. When he felt she'd had her fill, he had her by the wrists, holding them behind her back with one hand while the other had her by the chin.

A low rumble echoed in his chest as he looked down at her for a moment, then placed his lips over hers. His lips, so hot, warm, and powerful, made her submit almost instantly. Her body went limp and all she could think about were the many times his kisses led to more. Her body filled with heat and the familiar ache that left her begging for more, though she tried her best to ignore it.

Then, just as quickly as it had started, it had ended, and he was already barking orders at the maid to get out and make sure the others were preparing for the meal to be served. She, of course, rushed off to do as her Master commanded without hesitation. This brought him little satisfaction, since it was Kagome who would be the one focused on at dinner.

Whipping his head back to Kagome he released her, shoving a clawed finger into her face. "You better be on your best behavior at dinner. I know I haven't given you very much instructions thus far, but you are smart, you should know what to do. If I ask you to do something, I will expect you to do it. If you are asked a question, answer it. Please TRY and keep your mouth shut otherwise. Understood?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. "If I behave really well tonight, will I be able to continue to go to my group study?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, obviously contemplating this. "Yes," he finally answered, though he seemed to somewhat regret the decision.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she suddenly found that she'd flung her arms around him. "Thank you!" she squealed, smiling happily as she did so. "I promise! I won't let you down! I'll be so good it will make your head spin!"

Inuyasha almost felt himself blushing at this comment. Secretly, he prayed to whatever God was listening that she would behave at least this one night.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Inuyasha led her away, Kagome vaguely wondered who their mystery guest could possibly be. He had made it quite clear that it was important for her to behave herself in front of this person, but then why hadn't he simply locked her away? She suspected he was trying to get her used to being shown off in front of company as his beautiful, well-behaved pet. Well, unfortunately, she would be just that tonight. After all that had happened that day, she didn't have a choice if she wanted to continue dancing. Although, since she would be dancing for him, maybe it would be better to drop out.

Inuyasha placed his soft hand on her bare back and Kagome couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down her spine. The warmth radiated from his fingers and sunk into her flesh, burning hot where he touched her. She felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks, but she quickly forced it back down. One look in his direction told her that he was unaffected by the contact, making Kagome's stomach drop a little in disappointment. He was so difficult to read! One moment he was hot and couldn't keep his stupid hands from wandering her abused body. Then he was a million miles from her, not even looking in her direction.

She was relieved when she found Sango, dressed in a fine, black pantsuit, awaiting them by the door. Not only did this mean that Sango still had her job, but it also meant Kagome wouldn't be alone in the dinner. A bright smile lit on her face and she moved to give a small wave to her friend. A gesture that was icily igored.

_Maybe not. _

She struggled not to show the guilt she felt, though she knew she was failing miserably. Her eyes dropped to the ground and her hand went up to touch the small collar around her neck, self-consciously. It felt nice on-more like a choker than a collar-but the knowledge of what it truly was and what she was becoming weighed on her heavily. Sango lowered her head as they passed, waiting until after Inuyasha had walked into the room with Kagome in tow before entering the grand dining hall herself. Kagome struggled to catch her gaze, but the bodyguard stealthily avoided it.

"Inuyasha," a dark voice purred, catching her attention. "How wonderful to see you again." The man stood, showing that his height was slightly larger than that of her Master.

Kagome felt like a bucket of ice water had been drizzled down her back at the sound, and wasn't surprised to find that all of her muscles were as stiff as marble. Something about the man struck her wrong and every bone in her body was screaming at her to run away. He was an ordinary-looking businessman dressed in a very expensive suit and tie that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe combined. However, his hair was extremely long and wavy in texture, mostly pulled back into a neat ponytail behind his head. His eyes were a chillingly red color and his lips twisted in a most terrifying manner.

She had no doubt this man was full demon in front of her. Subtly, she stepped closer to Inuyasha, keeping a firm grip on the hem of his jacket. Inuyasha must have noticed, because his hand managed to find it's way around her shoulders, resting comfortingly on her upper arm. Kagome wasn't sure if she was more worried about having to sit near the demon for a whole meal, or the fact that she actually felt safe in the arms of a man who would willingly "punish" her in many ways.

"Naraku, it's been a long time. I'm glad you could make it," Inuyasha greeted pleasantly, guiding Kagome closer to the table. His protective arm left her when they reached it, extending itself toward the stranger before them. Kagome actually worried he might never get it back.

"Yes, well, I couldn't quite refuse such a tempting offer to see your home. And, of course," his sly gaze slid to Kagome, making her jump like a frightened child to the side of her Master. "Your exquisite new pet."

Inuyasha smiled proudly, looking down at Kagome like she had often looked down at Buyou when he was doing something cute. To make matters worse, he even raised his hand to give a small pat to her head. "Of course. I was just as eager to see how well she will perform in front of company. She's still in the taming process, but I'm sure we will get there soon."

Kagome's temper flared and her eyes snapped up to Inuyasha with a wrath that could have killed thousands. Her hand rose to slap his from her crown but the thought of her promise brought her to a screeching halt. Instead, she quickly took his hand and, gripping his wrist, brought it down to her cheek to nuzzle it with as much affection as she could fake. It must have been quite a sight because both men seemed surprised by this action, though it was only her Master who seemed a little uncomfortable after.

Naraku was the first to break the spell with his chilling laughter, making all of her senses go on high alert. She was ready to bolt in a moment's notice. "She's a sweet one, I see."

The corner of Inuyasha's mouth quirked. "Not at all."

Something about that statement affected Kagome in more way than one. It made her sad that he'd only ever known this spitfire version of her instead of the sweet young woman she'd always thought herself to be. But another side of her found some joy from it. His eyes had danced with amusement when he'd spoken and it was contagious to her. It was mesmerizing and warm, and for a moment she forgot there was anyone else in the room. Her body itched to be curled up against his, burying her head in his chest, pretending that they were lovers and not... _this_.

"Well, I am sure you are as hungry as I am," Inuyasha tore his gaze away, leaving Kagome feeling cold and foolish. "Please, have a seat."

Naraku gave him a nod and reclaimed the chair he'd been previously seated in, reaching to take a sip from his glass that was filled with some type of brown liquid. Kagome felt his eyes stay on her as Inuyasha pulled out her chair and pushed her into the table. She managed to squeak out a small 'thank you' as he sat himself at the end, ordering a jack and coke from one of his maids.

"And for you, miss?" The sweet girl asked, holding a tray to her chest.

"Green tea, please." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she cursed herself for being so intimidated by one man. The maid nodded, rushing off to the wet bar to fill their orders.

As the men struck up a light conversation about the weather-a ridiculous topic to be discussed-Kagome glanced around the room. She found Sango, her target, seated a few feet away, in a chair that was against the wall. Apparently she wasn't going to be joining them in their dining experience. She also was making it quite clear that she wanted no interaction with Kagome, at all. Kagome's chest got tighter and she looked down at the polished tile under her, hating herself for creating this tension between them.

"Precious?"

Her head whipped back to the two men, giving off a sort of deer-in-headlights look. "Y-yes?" God, she couldn't talk with that demon staring at her so intensely.

"You were asked a question, pet."

_Would you care to tell me what it was?_ She snapped in her head.

"I'm sorry," she looked at the demon, swallowing the lump he inspired when he smirked at her. "Would you please repeat it?"

The demon smiled wider, revealing his fangs as he stroked the side of his glass. "I asked how long you have been serving your Master."

Kagome averted her eyes as she counted back the days. "12 days." Had it really been less than two weeks? It seemed like an eternity!

"Not long at all," he commented with a smile. "That isn't very much time to explore such a beautiful body to the extent that it should be." His eyes raked over her, obviously undressing her with his eyes.

Kagome closed her arms over her chest as she paled, feeling exposed, cold, and disgusted by the notion.

"I agree," Inuyasha glanced over at her, his eyes also looking at her, though they were more welcomed than the demon's. "Lower your arms, Precious." Kagome's cheeks flushed as she hesitated, but then gave in and slowly lowered them. She kept her eyes cast down as well, ignoring the drink set in front of her as well as the plate of assorted appetizers.

The demon let out a soft growl that made her skin crawl. "You have quite a find there. I wonder if you might sell her to me? I will pay you well."

Kagome's stomach dropped through the floor as she suddenly looked at Inuyasha, worried that this might have been the reason she had been called down. "Please no, Master!" She reached forward, gripping the sleeve of his jacket.

He burst out into laughter, his golden eyes taking her in with a sort of affection. A clawed hand reached for her cheek, grazing his nails soothingly across her skin. "No, I'm afraid she is much too valuable to me to even consider an offer," he pulled away and Kagome released his cuff. "However, I have just placed my former pet, Yura, back into the academy. She's quite talented," he used his fork to cut off a small piece of bruschetta on his plate. "I highly recommend her, if you are in search of one."

Naraku was much less elegant about his piece, choosing instead to hold it in his fingers and take a bite out of it. Once he'd swallowed, he replied, "Actually I am. My former pet, Enju, has recently passed away from a most unfortunate accident."

Kagome thought she might be dreaming. There was no way this could be real life. This stuff didn't happen in real life.

"I heard word of that. She fell ill, didn't she?"

_Ill bet with arsenic poisoning!_ Kagome thought, catching a small, stuffed mushroom on her fork and popping it into her mouth. As usual, it was absolutely delicious.

"Yes, it was quite a blow."

Kagome stuffed another in her mouth to keep from saying anything.

"I can't imagine," Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "I don't know what I'd do if my pet were to become so severely ill in such a short amount of time."

Another was tossed into her mouth.

Inuyasha took hold of her left wrist, shaking his head at her. "Eat slower, Pet."

_I'll eat as fast as I fucking please!_ She slowed down, dabbing her lips with the napkin.

Naraku chuckled at her, and she wanted to puke from the sound. "Pets are certainly a handful."

"Yes," Inuyasha conceded. "Shall we move on to discussing your offer?"

Naraku nodded, and thus they engaged in the most boring, pointless discussion she had to be present for. They talked about stocks, wagers, enemies, allies, parties, funds, clients, projects; pretty much everything under the sun that didn't interest Kagome one bit. Still, the food being served was quite worth the torment of sitting and looking pretty. Their salad had been dark greens tossed with chicken, walnuts, cranberries, and bits of goat cheese topped in a raspberry vinegrette. Next, was a delightful serving of rosemary chicken, rice pilaf, and potatoes au gratin. Dessert-which was on it's way-was going to be an array of fruit, accompanied by a warm chocolate sauce. Kagome was looking forward to it.

Kagome had moved up to a serving of white wine, though she was not really enjoying it as much as she normally did. The brand was excellent, of course, but she was just so ready to be done with dessert and to bed. Her patience was growing thin and she was finding it harder to hold back the short remarks on the tip of her tongue.

"Inuyasha," Naraku smiled, gazing over Kagome like the piece of meat he undoubtedly saw her as. "I'm wondering if you might grant me at least a peak of your little pet."

Kagome's heart stopped.

Inuyasha looked over at her, seriously contemplating this request. "I might be agreeable to that," he smirked at her obvious dread. "Though she is quite new to this, I think it would be best if we kept it at simply a presentation."

"A presentation isn't what I'd hoped, but it would still be delightful."

Kagome felt numb as she looked to Inuyasha with pleading eyes. He ignored them, urging her to stand. She did so, though she was quite afraid that her legs wouldn't support her for very long. His gaze raked over her body and she prayed for it to end quickly. Apparently the gods ignored her as much as her Master.

"Expose your chest, pet."

She blanched. "W-what?" She didn't have to see herself to know she looked almost as terrified as she felt. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach churned.

Inuyasha set down the glass he had been drinking from, giving her a hard look that told her there was no room for argument here. Her head reasoned that, if she didn't obey she would never get her chance to dance instead of run the family shrine. Yet, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Kagome's eyes jumped to the slime who had requested to see her breasts and she felt her dinner rising in her throat.

Naraku chuckled when she quickly shook her head. "It seems you have not exposed her to enough people, she is far too timid."

Inuyasha rose then, moving around the corner of the table to her. His foot kicked back her chair, causing a loud crash that startled Kagome. In a moment he had the front of his body pressed against her back, molding to fit perfectly against her while his hands gripped her wrists. They guided hers until they were crossed behind her back.

From the moment he had made contact Kagome's body warmed to his touch, eager to feel more. Her breathing became more ragged and she could feel her cheeks flushing in excitement. When his hands forced her into such a submissive and vulnerable state, a rush of heat poured over her, starting from her foggy brain and ending in the pit of her abdomen. It made her knees weak and wobbly, and she was worried for a moment she might collapse.

"Keep your hands there, pet. _Or else_," he warned, sending a shiver through her body that was visible. Still, she gave a small nod that she understood, her eyes desperately trying to find him in her peripheral vision.

His claws traced the bottom rib of her chest, splaying across her stomach when it was reached and sending sparks of pleasure shooting through every nerve. Slowly, delicately, the hands crept up her chest inch by inch, making her more and more anxious. Inuyasha made a soft growl to let her know he was pleased, before his hands moved to the front of her dress and, taking each side of the droop, slowly pulled it apart. The cold air was a shock to Kagome's heated skin, but instead of making her feel suddenly sick with the idea that her chest was bare to everyone in the room, she felt… excited.

"She's quite the prize." '

Kagome froze in her Masters arms at the sound of that chilling voice. She had completely forgotten he was even in the room!

"I cannot imagine how soft that pale skin of hers must be," he growled lowly before licking his lips. The gesture made Kagome want to gag, though her body was still busy responding to the man holding her.

"Please," Inuyasha smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Come and see for yourself."

A wicked smile graced Naraku's lips, and he quickly stood. "Don't mind if I do," he laughed, rounding the table quicker than Inuyasha had.

"No!" Kagome screeched, suddenly thrashing to get out of Inuyasha's painful grip. Unfortunately, his demon blood made him much stronger than her and he was able to keep a tight hold on the young pet. She kicked and screamed for several minutes in Inuyasha's arms, until finally he had her by her hair and had forced her to be still by jerking her head back and exposing her throat.

"Pet," he snarled. "I will take away your study group privilege if you do not cooperate this instance."

Kagome glared, gripping the front of his shirt for support. "Fine! I'll give it up if it means keeping _his_ hands off me!"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hair. "You'll have his hand on you whether you give them up or not. So you can either be obedient and keep them, or continue with this behavior and lose them. Your choice."

Kagome couldn't believe his nerve! He was going to let this strange man touch her, whether she liked it or not. And the only choice he'd given her was to be submissive and take it, or to be her normal, disobedient self. Given any day, she would have chosen the latter, but since that would mean she lost on BOTH accounts, she didn't take kindly to this idea.

Why was this happening to her?

Lowering her head, she relaxed in his arms, and simply let the events unfold.

Glad to see his pet submit, Inuyasha released his painful grip and spun her to face his guest. "Please, feel free to touch her."

Naraku let out a small sound of pleasure, stepping forward. His hands flew to her dress, tearing it open with enough force that it ripped some of the fabric. Then, before she could even get in a full gasp, his hands were on her. They were clammy and disgusting in comparison to her "Master" and she knew that she did not want them on her for any longer than was necessary.

"What do you think?"

Naraku groaned, his fingers squeezing too hard and extracting a cry from her. "She's soft, and smells delicious."

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked over to Inuyasha pleadingly, with tears threatening to spill. "Master," she whispered. "Please, stop?" Her lower lip trembled as she asked. Gone was the warmth and pleasure Inuyasha had provoked in her. Any jolts that ran through her body were ones of pain, and only caused for her stomach to clench tightly on itself, making her wonder if it would cramp. The cold air that made her feel exposed, now made her feel frozen like a block of ice, and she couldn't stop the tremors that rolled through her.

Inuyasha looked at her, then shook his head. "No," he told her, before leaning in closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Maybe now you will realize how lucky you are to have me as your Master." The words were like a knife to Kagome's heart, and she could barely believe he'd actually said them. He knew this was painful to her, yet he was enjoying it because he sought to teach her a lesson?

The icyness melted away as red-hot rage filled her every pore. Though the pain his guest continued to inflict on her was still quite vicious, Kagome was now able to better control her expression. She refused to shed the tears, and refused to let him know how much his touch was disgusting her. This lack of visual must have been enough to bore the men, because not too long after, Inuyasha gave the command to stop.

Even after he had pulled away and sit down, even after Inuyasha had helped her back into her seat, even after she had covered herself again in order to enjoy dessert, she could feel those dirty hands on her body, and lost her appetite. She couldn't believe her "Master", the man sworn to care for her, would do such a thing as this, despite her obvious disagreement with it. She glanced over at him, furious to find him sitting so cockily in his chair as he chatted more about social affairs with his guest.

_I hate you so much_, she thought. _I wish I knew of a way to get you back for ruining my life._

Then, it hit her.

The dancing.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before? If she could only keep this dirty little secret hidden for a little while longer, perhaps she could find the perfect way to utterly humiliate him during the show at his corporate Christmas party. She sat back in her chair, a devious grin on her face. It would be the prefect revenge. Just let him see that he could tame this girl so easily.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The moment Kagome had reached the confines of her room her hands flew to the back of the wretched collar around her neck, her trembling fingers finding the lock there that was not to be undone. A frustrated growl left her lips as she quickly removed the dress and heels she had been placed in, feeling a need to get into the shower as soon as possible. She left a slight trail in her eagerness to feel the hot water and soap pouring over her body, cleansing her of it all.

The cold tiles felt good on her feet, almost taking her attention away from the bruised, grimy feeling on her chest. Impatiently she waited for the water to grow warm before fully plunging herself in, submerging in the welcoming fall of water. Kagome let it soak her body for a few moments, before reaching out to the variety of soaps and scrubs offered to her, choosing a mixture of the strongest scent and the roughest sponge in order to remove any evidence of tonight from her creamy skin.

_I can't believe he would even get off on such a thing! Who the Hell does he think he is? What a jerk!_ She thought angrily to herself, completely drenching the sponge in more soap than was necessary for three baths. Kagome didn't even care that the thick, gel-like substance would take forever to rinse off due to the thickness of the application. Instead, she focused on scrubbing until she was certain she'd removed every inch of that demon's disgusting essence. With each swipe of her hand her creamy skin turned a deeper red, though it was effectively covered by the white lather of her rose-scented body wash. _It's disgusting! It's like his fingerprints are on me, and they won't go away!_

With a frown she continued to scrub harder, now moving to the rest of her body, until her skin felt like it was on fire. Still, she felt like her chest wasn't sanitized and went back to work, focusing on that section specifically. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the humiliation she'd just undertaken, and all of it in front of her friend. How would she ever be able to face her again?

Her legs gave way at that moment and she collapsed against the tiles, not particularly caring when her knee scraped against the texture and began to bleed. Kagome sobbed into her hands, crying pitifully as she thought about the life she had taken for granted. She was so happy and carefree, but not anymore. Now she was no better than what he'd called her. A _slut_. She'd just stood there while a strange man had touched her breasts, Sango watching from the background, and her "Master" getting off on it. Why didn't she fight? Because of the stupid dance? Would it really mean that much to surprise her mother now? Another chocked sound escaped her throat as tears burned hot in her eyes, matching the temperature of the scalding water that continued to pour down on her back.

Her heart ached at the thought of how alone she was now. In fact, she might even dare to say she missed Yura. Though the little bitch had been nothing but a pain in her ass, she was still someone to talk to or fight with. Even her presence in the house had been a slight comfort in the idea that she was not alone in this. But now, she truly was. Her "master" was heartless, her best friend hated her, and the servants, while amused by her, paid her little attention for fear of endangering their jobs.

The water turned cold then and she shivered to herself, surprised that she'd stayed in so long. It had only felt like a few short minutes.

"What are you doing, pet?" Inuyasha was suddenly kneeling next to her, dressed only in his fine slacks. His brow crinkled to show his agitation, but his eyes seemed concerned for her. "Come here," he growled softly, helping her to stand in the cool water before taking a soft cloth and helping to wash away the soap that remained in soft, gentle strokes.

Keeping one arm about her waist, he allowed her to keep her arms crossed over her chest while he worked, his hands taking care to not further agitate her lovely skin. Goosebumps traveled up and down her body, stemming from where his fingers met her flesh and causing several shivers to chase up her spine. Eventually he did have to wash her chest, though instead of ripping her arms open and doing it himself, he handed her the cloth instead. The gesture touched her, deeply, and she suddenly felt a great swell of emotion inside her.

Her delicate hands plucked the soft cloth from him and folded it over her palm to gently run it along the tender skin. Kagome tried to keep her mind only on the task, though she knew that every fiber of her being was focused on the warm body that was now pressed against her back. Every move, every breath, every sound echoed in her head and teased her senses. Her muscles jerked and tensed when he shifted his weight, or when the hand on her abdomen softly stroked her skin. Even when the water washed it away, his scent still remained prominent in the small room. It was the warm, strong, masculine scent that made her feel protected, safe, _wanted_.

One of his rough hands caught her wrist after several minutes, gently holding it away from her body while pushing her torso under the cold spray. Kagome shivered again under the water and Inuyasha quickly shut it off. He shucked the clothes from his body, leaving them in a heap on the ground of the shower, before grabbing a towel and gently patting down her body. Kagome didn't try to resist him, instead she stood there like a weak little doll to do with as he wished.

When he was finished, he wrapped it around her body and quickly dried himself off, wrapping his towel around his waist. "Come here Precious," he whispered gently, bending down just enough to get an arm under her knees while the other wrapped under her shoulders. If she was even remotely heavy to him, he never showed a single sign of it on his incredibly handsome face. Though Kagome figured it must have been the demon in him that gave him such strength.

Her stomach flipped when she realized they were heading for the bed. _He's going to have sex with me _now_? After having that stupid demon touch me at dinner and then him walking in on me trying to remove half my skin? Why can't he ever give me a break? I bet his other pets could barely walk once they were dismissed. _She thought to herself, bitterly. Still, she couldn't deny a certain amount of hunger that her body felt for his anticipated touches.

The sheets felt soft against her skin, tough in several areas they almost felt like fine sandpaper. Vaguely, she wondered how badly she might have injured her body, feeling incredibly stupid for her dramatic scene in the shower now. Inuyasha maneuvered the sheets out from under her and settling her comfortably on the mattress. His hands were skilled at also stripping her of the towel without further irritating her skin. Kagome covered her chest with her arms, still staring up at him.

Catching her gaze, he gave her a tender smile before running his fingers through her dampened hair. "You did very well tonight, so I will continue to allow you to attend your study groups on the condition that you come home on time, or call if you are going to be late. Understand?"

She nodded dumbly as he pulled the sheets over her exposed body.

"Good. Sleep now, Pet," he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her own. They were hot and firm against hers, yet this had to be one of the most affectionate kisses they had shared yet. It sent warmth flooding through her veins as butterflies filled her stomach. Her heart felt as if it had stopped for a moment, only to restart with more power than before. It pounded against her ribs, though Kagome was barely aware of it. All she could focus on was the deep connection she felt was being forged through their lips.

A connection that ended all too soon. Inuyasha gave her a small pat on her head after pulling away, fixing her with one of his dazzling smiles. Then, without another word, he simply got up and left without another look back.

To say that Kagome was upset was an understatement. Her heart, which had just been pounding in excitement, was now throbbing in pain. Had she marred herself so much that he didn't even want to look at her body? Did her emotional lapse cause him to rethink the sanity of his pet? Was he losing interest in her? Sitting up, she made her way over to the full-length mirror by the dresser to look at the damage.

She winced to herself as she looked at the glaringly red marks that stained her skin in certain places that she'd scrubbed too hard. Luckily, most of them could be covered by clothing so she wouldn't have to worry about school. Not wanting to look at them anymore she quickly pulled a pair of panties and a tank top from the drawers, carefully pulling them on. She felt a little better to see that covering them wouldn't be an issue, but the emotions she felt for her "master" still lingered in her mind as she made her way back to the bed.

Laying back down, her mind replayed the events that had occurred that night, transforming her pain into the familiar sense of frustration. Of course her frustration only turned into a further determination to strike back in one of the only ways she knew how. The Christmas party.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!"

The young girl turned around, giving her cousin a wide smile. "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"What, can I not come say 'Hi' to my favorite cousin? I'm hurt, Kagome." He placed a hand over his heart as his lower lip jutted out in a pout.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes. "Doubtful."

Ignoring her, he turned to Sango who stood at her side, presenting her with a small envelope. "Hello my beautiful Sango, may I say you're looking lovely today?"

Her chilled expression didn't change, though she did accept the paper in his hand. "I have errands to run. I expect you can find your way home on time today, Kagome."

"Uh, yeah… I can," she replied lamely, thrown off once again by her cold behavior. With a curt nod to them both the guard turned on her heel and left.

Several moments after her departure were filled with stunned silence, though Kagome internally recovered faster than her cousin. "So," he began with a nervous cough. "I take it the fight hasn't been resolved yet?"

Kagome looked down at her feet, shaking her head, sadly. "No. She's still pretty pissed at me, and I can't blame her. I've been a terrible friend to her, and I know it. But, still…" She gave a strong sigh, scrubbing her face with her hands.

"Hey," Miroku wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close against him and hugging her tightly. "It's going to be okay. You know that, right?" He could feel her nod against his chest. "Good," he smiled, patting her back. Then, suddenly her frowned as something on her neck caught his eye. "What is that on your-

Kagome felt her stomach drop out from under her before making a show of looking at the hall clock. "Nothing! I have to go, I'm running late." She went up on the tip of her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Kagome-"

"I'll call you tonight!" Kagome gave him a brief wave over her shoulder before she ran off in the direction of her bus stop.

She wasn't exactly running late, but the last thing she needed was to actually miss the bus entirely. Not to mention that navigating through the sea of bodies that plowed through the halls was difficult to say the least, and definitely took more time. One group of particularly rowdy boys gave her particular trouble today when she passed, bumping into her and sending her into a wall of lockers. Of course the jerks barely uttered an apology through their laughter before walking off. Kagome watched them leave before rolling her eyes and trying to reach the pained spot on her back where a single combination lock had dug itself into her back.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome mentally cursed and quickly walked away from Eri, not quite in the mood of getting into a long conversation with anyone. At the rate this day was going, she would probably end up doing something stupid. Most likely punching her friend in the face for asking what she thought about the weather; not a good thing.

Picking up the pace, Kagome jogged down the hall, weaving through the clusters of people until she was finally out of the building. There, it was much easier to simply speed-walk to the bus stop at the corner. A quick glance behind her told her that Eri had given up the chase sometime back inside the school and she heaved a sigh of relief and joined the other, smaller group of students that rode the bus along with her.

The bus showed about ten minutes later and they all shuffled on board, took their places, and braced themselves for the ride. Kagome reached into her bag for her music player, popping one headphone into her ear and selecting her song. When she thought a classmate had shuffled a little closer to her, she put the other in as well, hoping to send out a sign that she wasn't really in a talking mood. As they stood there, a hand went up to the small, red mark that was still visible in the morning. To her dismay, it had formed right over where the mating mark had formed, though that mark had vanished quickly. Still, it was visible enough that Miroku had commented on it, and she wasn't ready to explain her little "episode" that night.

Actually, everything about last night was completely horrid, and she wasn't sure she wanted anyone to know what had happened, ever. Although Sango's knowledge of it was undeniable. She'd even been in the room when that demon had…

_No,_ she thought with a shake of her head. _Don't let it get to you. You're going to lose your mind if you let him play these little games of his. _

As she felt the bus come to a stop for the third time, she glanced out the window. The small sign of her dance studio greeted her from across the street and she quickly stepped off the bus. It departed moment's after she'd hit the pavement, letting out a hiss of exhaust in it's wake. Kagome held her breath before she carefully crossed the street and made her way into the studio.

"Hello Kagome," Kouga greeted her with that same wolfish grin that he was so well known for. "How is your day going?"

"Fine, how about you?" She replied casually as she made her way to the back rooms.

He gracefully leaned back against one of the mirrored walls, crossing his arms. "Seems to be getting better. So are you ready for auditions? I'd like to start them on Friday."

Kagome stopped, adjusting her bag. "Uhm," she began a little nervously. _Great, how am I supposed to tell him I'm not sure about what routine I'm going to be performing yet?_ "I think I am… though I'm a little unsure on which song I want to audition with."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome," he smiled, pushing off from the wall and sauntering over to her. "We both know you're one of my best dancers," his large hands fell on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze of reassurance.

Kagome's stomach clenched as her cheeks heated up. She could feel his presence behind her, his heat tickling her back as the anticipation that he was simply going to press himself against her body filled her senses. However, this idea made her heart race with panic and she found herself quickly jumping away. "Thank you Kouga. I-I need to… go get changed," she stuttered before running into the back room, finding an empty stall, and slamming the door.

She was sure the silence, followed by giggling, was because of her abrupt entrance, though she tried not to care as she got ready. Placing her bag on the bench, she pulled out the leggings and thin tee from the bag. Though she would rather be dancing in something a little less…covering, the random patches of red denied that. She was lucky she'd somehow bypassed her arms while her chest and legs had taken the worst of it. She could at least cover most of it up.

Her hair was tied up into a tight bun before she applied makeup to the part of her neck that was exposed and finished up getting ready. Just as she opened the door, Kouga called out that practice would begin in two minutes. Kagome tossed her bag into the corner before making her way out onto the wood-floored room along with the others in her class. Once they were all gathered, Kouga clapped his hands for their attention.

"Take a few minutes to warm-up, then I want all of you to get into our opening act positions," the students shuffled to their places while he continued to give his instructions. " Today, I want to start from the very beginning _with_ the music this time, so be prepared."

Kagome found a spot on the bar, using it to stretch out her legs along with several of the other students. Though most of them chatted amongst each other, Kagome kept to herself. She hadn't really had time to make friends in this class, and she had no real desire to even try. In fact, she even caught them gossiping about her over-rated talent more than once. She tried not to let it get to her.

After several minutes of warm up, Kouga summoned the class to take their opening positions on the floor so they could begin. The first number they were to perform was about halfway memorized by the class, and today would be the first day it was going to be set to the actual music. Kagome took her place in the middle row of the group, resuming the pose they had been placed in.

"Fix your arm, Ayame," Kouga instructed the young redhead next to Kagome, helping to arch her arm over her head to match the others. He nodded once when she held the position, moving next to Kagome. "Very nice, Kagome," he commented softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Once he'd checked over the entire group, he gave out the command and started the music. His booming voice and clapping kept the beat for the class as they all began to move.

Kagome brought her hand down the side of her body, keeping it on her hip as her feet synchronized themselves with the others of her row. Her hips swayed in rhythm, then her back arched and she was suddenly aware of just how erotic this dance was going to appear to the audience. The movements they made were just as scandalous as the costumes undoubtedly would be. Was this even a good idea anymore?

The steps flowed through her, showing how much practice she'd been placing in her at-home rehearsals, as well as in the classroom. Still, her body became somewhat of a robot as the sensuous music played. She became aware of their movements as a class, and just how provocative they would be. A roll of her hips and her mind was filled with more provocative things.

Would Inuyasha want her tonight? Or was there something going on that she was unaware of? Did he still find her attractive, or had he found his pleasures in some other woman? Could it possibly be that Yura was back again? Had she somehow found a way to entice Inuyasha in taking her into bed and-

Kagome had known from the moment she had taken the step to turn that her balance was off and that the injury as the result was going to be anything but a good one.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	19. Chapter 19

**My Precious**

**Chapter 19**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome's body hit the wood flooring with a loud thud that seemed to echo in the small studio. The dancers, somewhat superstitious by nature, stopped almost instantly and looked on with worried and helpless expressions. Drawn in by curiosity, they all began to crowd around her, some asking her if she was okay. Kagome could do nothing but slowly sit up and wince at the pain she felt in her wrists, while gingerly sticking out her foot in front of her.

The music stopped as well, suddenly followed by the quick footsteps of their instructor. "Move back," Kouga barked, rushing to a crouch in front of the fallen dancer. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip as she moved to sit as upright as possible, before hissing through her teeth at the sharp pains in her ankle. Water welled up in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to fight them back, and eventually spilled over her cheeks.

After dealing with years of dancers, Kouga took the leg in his hand and had her run through a few tests while the other dancers watched, seemingly fascinated. "It's most likely sprained," he told her. "Still, we best get you to a doct-"

"No, it's okay. You guys need to practice," she hoped she hadn't sounded too suspicious in her protest.

He gave her a look with those piercingly blue eyes that told her she was being silly. "I can take you to-"

"No it's fine, really. I'll call someone to come get me." Before he could even protest, she was making her way to her feet, quite adamant about doing it on her own, despite the fact that her eyes would not stop crying and her ankle hurt like Hell.

With a grunt, he easily scooped her up, carrying her over to one of the few chairs in the studio and setting her down. Had she not been in immense pain, she might have had the decency to blush at how easily and comfortably he did this. She did notice, however, how good it felt to have her arms around his neck, holding this strong man close to her.

"Kaori, go get Kagome's stuff from the back rooms please?" The young woman nodded to Kouga, rushing off to the back to retrieve the yellow backpack.

Kagome bit her lip harder as he gently tried to guide her foot down so it would cause her less pain, though at this moment, she was fairly certain that the stabbing, hot pain in her foot could not be minimized by any efforts. Still, she appreciated the gentleness with which he treated her.

Kaori brought the bag to them, setting it down at Kagome's side before retreating back into the group of murmuring dancers. Kagome let out a small thank you before shuffling through it to find the small metallic object inside. Flipping it open, she quickly scrolled through the contacts until she got to the one she wanted.

"You going to be okay?" Kouga asked, flicking a small tear from her cheek as it fell, trying to do it as casual as he possibly could without raising attention to the two.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, dismissing the idea of calling her 'Master' quickly. "I'll be fine, you get back to rehearsals.

Kouga gave her a small smile, patting her leg a couple times in an affectionate gesture as he rose and returned to barking out orders at the group on what they had done wrong and to get back into opening positions for a run-through without the music this time.

Since her friend was still possibly mad and didn't really know about the dancing classes, Kagome was forced to rule out Sango as a possible ride home. This left her with two other choices, her cousin or her mother. Again, her mother hadn't known about the classes yet and was also a likely source of information for Inuyasha, so she was disqualified. Pressing the green button, the phone rang for her final choice.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me," she greeted, trying not to sound like she had just been balling her eyes out.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Apparently she was unsuccessful, if the panic in his voice had anything to do with it. "Nothing, can you come get me? I'm at First and Oak, at the dance studio."

"Yeah, of course! Is everything okay? What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Kagome dismissed, glancing over to Kouga. He had his eyes focused on her, and suddenly she felt a little uneasy. "I just sprained my ankle and I need someone to take me home..."

"Home? Wait you're already back?"

"No, I'm still-" Kagome quickly stopped herself before saying anything about Inuyasha in front of Kouga. "I'll see you in a bit, call me when you get here." She quickly closed her phone to end the call, hissing again as she shifted in her seat to get more comfortable.

Kouga was by her side in a minute, still belting out instructions to the class. Finally he placed one of his strong hands on her shoulder, looking down at her softly. "Did you get a ride?" He swung a chair around in front of her, helping to prop her ankle up on it.

Gracing him with a slight smile, she nodded. "Yeah, my cousin is coming to get me."

"Good," he smiled at her, cupping her shoulder again as he turned to look out over the group that was still moving to the silent beat. "Ayame, keep up with the tempo!"

Kagome glanced at the beautiful red-head in her class, who had fallen a little behind. To be honest, she seemed a little distracted, though Kagome would be lying if she said that she cared. Her ankle was throbbing with the pain and she had never really gotten to know anyone in her class that well, including the red-head.

It took only a few minutes for Miroku to finally show up, though it seemed like a lot longer with how close Kouga kept to her. Kouga was a nice guy and just wanted to make sure she was okay. He would obviously do the same for anyone in the class. Still, she was quite relieved to see Miroku, in his black tee, jeans, and sunglasses, strutting into the studio like he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Kagome rolled her eyes, waving her hand to drag his attention from all of the beautiful bodies dancing in front of him. It worked...well, it got him to come over at least.

"How are you doing?"

Kagome stared up at him, though he didn't have a clue. He was too busy staring with an open mouth at all the girls, though his attention seemed to be focused on Ayame. "I think I'll have to amputate my leg."

"That's good," he nodded, removing his sunglasses and revealing that he was indeed staring at the red-head.

Kagome's temper flared and she whacked him hard in the stomach, wincing at how the movement hurt her ankle even more. She apparently hit the right spot because the young man nearly fell over from having the wind knocked out of him. When he turned toward her with an innocent expression, she responded with the look that said 'you know what you did'.

"Very good, take a five minute break." Kouga walked the five-steps-worth of distance to Kagome, sizing up the male that was now clutching at the injured girl. "I'm Kouga, Kagome's instructor."

Miroku did his best to catch his breath while muttering out his own name in reply. "I'm here to take her...home?"

Kagome could have smacked her head at how suspiciously he had said the last word and decided it was best to leave now. She struggled to her feet before Kouga could come to her aid, biting back the need to cry out. "Yes, let's go," she bit out, clutching Miroku's shoulder.

"She needs to be taken to a doctor. That ankle could be broken," Kouga growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your ankle is broken?" Miroku suddenly seemed to take notice of the state of his cousin, looking her up and down worriedly, while wrapping an arm around her waist.

Kagome sighed, frustrated. "_No_! I just need to go _home_."

A small sound escaped the teacher, something akin to a growl, before he gripped her shoulder. "If your ankle is broken, you need to get it taken care of right now!"

Kagome picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder, sighing. "No, I think I will be okay, but maybe I will go check it out later. Let's go, Miroku."

Thankfully, Miroku decided to choose this as one of the rare moments in which he listened to his cousin and helped her hobble out of her class and to the aged car he'd parked outside. It was a process that took several minutes, though Kagome made it to the car in record time for being injured.

Once Miroku was certain Kagome was situated comfortable he rounded the car and climbed in on his side, chuckling. "Man Kagome, I don't know how you manage to get yourself into these messes!"

The girl heaved a sigh, glaring at him darkly. "Oh shut up, Miroku. This is terrible! My life is just becoming one huge disaster!" She hissed again, adjusting the hurt leg so she might not jostle it too much during the ride.

"How so?" He asked, staring the car.

"Ugh!" She growled, throwing up her hands. "It's everything! I don't even know where to begin!"

His face suddenly turned serious, and he tugged down the collar of her shirt. "You can start by explaining this."

Kagome tried to smack his hand away, though he kept his grip firm. Her face paled a little when she noted his stern expression. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked out the window to the students dancing in the building nearby. "Nothing," she choked out, already feeling the same tightness in her chest and the contraction in her stomach that she had felt the night before.

"Bullshit! Is that bastard mistreating you? Because if he is I-"

"No!" Hearing her own protest surprised Kagome, who had suddenly felt guilty that the marks she inflicted upon herself might have even been linked with his claws. But then again, why not? Was he not, in a different way, abusing her?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she replied, "No, this is... something else. It wasn't Inuyasha." He seemed to disagree with this idea, though the pleading look in Kagome's eyes convinced him to drop the subject.

"Alright," he sighed, gripping the wheel with both hands. "Where are we going?"

Kagome gave him a small smile, leaning over to press a kiss to his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

His hand reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Of course, Kagome. I promised your Dad I'd look after you, remember?"

The mention of her father brought back the lump in her throat, though she quickly swallowed it and forced a small chuckle. Sitting back up in her seat, she pointed out the directions to the mansion she had somehow managed to call a home today.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We will eventually reach this mythical room of yours in this palace right?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's jest, still clinging to her cousin since they had gotten out of the car.

The ride to the mansion was light and rather uneventful, at least until they had reached the guardhouse. The fact that Kagome arrived with a man that had not been put on "The List", caused quite a scene, though not quite as much of a scene as Kagome screaming profanities at him, swearing to make him lose his job if he didn't open the gate. Apparently insecure about his job, the guard let her in.

Once they reached the house, several maids and such rushed out to greet them, stunning Miroku for a moment, before he composed himself and began to ask each of them back to his house for the night. Kagome huffed behind him, trying to gain his attention, though he was not to be deterred.

In fact, he'd just cornered a particularly attractive blonde against one of the decorative fences that lined the driveway. "Good afternoon," he greeted with a kiss to the girl's hand. "I must say you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met!"

The girl blushed, and gave a small squeak in reply, which only encouraged his behavior.

Since it appeared that she was not going to get any help out of the car any time soon, Kagome decided it would be better to make her own way to the door without her flirtatious cousin. So, struggling to stand she grabbed her pack from the back of the car and wobbled to stand. However, that somewhat failed when she slung her overly-stuffed backpack on and found herself falling backwards.

She didn't get too far before she was caught and helped back up to an upright position. "Thank you!" Turning around, she was surprised to find Sango there, still keeping a hand to the middle of her back.

"You okay?" Her friend asked worriedly, looking down at her hurt, and currently swelling, ankle. "What did you do now?"

Before Kagome could answer, a small giggle from the blonde drew both of their attentions to the couple against the fencing. Kagome looked back to her friend, but she was already heading to the scene.

Miroku had no warning before he was yanked back by the collar of his shirt. Surprised, the poor man tripped on his own feet before landing in the gravel below. "Sango!" He yelped, looking up at the raging female above him.

"Leave the girl alone you letch!" She growled, putting her hands on her hips.

Miroku grinned at her. "But my dear Sango, I was simply making sure the girl was-"

"I know exactly what you were doing you pervert! Now get up and help your cousin to her room and no funny business," she shoved a finger in his direction.

Kagome was a little intimidated, with her friend dressed in the black and pink armor she wore to her training sessions. Miroku must have agreed because he was quick to pop up, scoop Kagome into his arms, and carry her into the house without even another glance to the beautiful staff. Though he almost dropped her again when he saw the interior of the massive mansion, completely stunned by its extravagance.

Shaking him of it was a little difficult, but she eventually was able to get him upstairs and lead him to the room, which was where they had now found themselves. Pointing to the massive door on their right she said, "That's it, right through there."

"Oh dear," he laughed, making his way over to the door and contemplating how to open it. Eventually he leaned Kagome close enough that she was able to force it open and allow them entrance to the pink room.

"You can just set me on the bed," Kagome told him, trying to break him out of the state of reverie he'd been in since they'd entered.

Apparently he noticed this because he laughed, walking over to the massive bed and setting her down on the side of it. "Sorry, it's just... wow. I don't think anyone I've ever known has had a house this massive!"

She smiled, removing the dance shoes that she had on, hissing when she pulled the one off her right foot. "Fuck," she tossed the shoe away, pulling her foot up to examine the ankle, as carefully as she could. "It's not that bad." She carefully tried to move it up, down, left and right as much as she could, finally confirming that it really was only a minor sprain.

"That's good," Miroku commented, climbing onto her bed and laying his head on the pillows, moving around on the expensive sheets to test out their comfort. "This bed is amazing!"

Kagome laughed, carefully moving to lay down next to him when he had finally gotten comfortable enough to lay still. She had to admit it was a very comfortable life in this house, though she did sorely miss waking up to the beautiful grounds of her family's shrine.

Turning her head to look at him, she laughed when she found him to be pretending to sleep. Poking his cheek, she giggled when he smacked at her hand and kept it gripped in his own, lacing his fingers between her own and dropping them down between their bodies. They continued to stare at each other after that, making playful faces back and fourth until a knock came at the door.

"Hey Sango," Kagome greeted with a smile, her stomach still clenching nervously at the thought that Sango might still be angry with her.

Sango returned the smile with one of her own, providing some sort of relief to Kagome. "Hey, how is your foot, do we need to send for a doctor?"

Kagome shook her head, sitting up on her elbows. "I just sprained it today while I was da-leaving school."

If Sango noticed her slip, she didn't show it. "Do I need to send for a doctor?"

"I don't think so," she lifted her leg a little, winced, then set it back down. "But maybe if you could find some ice that would be great... and maybe something I can wrap it up with?"

Sango nodded. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, laying back down once her friend had left the room. With a grin plastered on her face she looked up at the ceiling, content with the fact that her friend had forgiven her. Actually, content was an understatement. She was elated.

Miroku noticed, poking her arm to gain her attention. "Look at that, I told you it would all work out."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. "Yeah, I'm happy," she admitted, closing her eyes and giving out a small hum while moving closer.

Happily, she moved closer to him as he moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. The two had never had more feelings for the other than that of their familial status, but they also had no problem curling up together, or showing affectionate physical displays that were more likely to be found in close friendships than siblings.

Still, despite being identical to how Kagome had previously laid with Inuyasha, it felt completely different yet just as calming to her. When she laid with Inuyasha, she found her legs itching to intertwine with his own, and found that she preferred to keep her cheek close to his heart to hear its beating. She wanted that arm, which wrapped around her torso, to stroke her hip in both a loving and suggestive manner like he was so good at.

But did she really want him that much closer to her? No! She wanted Inuyasha to disappear from her life! She didn't want to be having dreams about the man who tied her up and forced her to feel things that she had previously thought were unreal. She wanted to hate him, to think his touch as sickening as that demon's had been.

But she couldn't. And that fact scared her.

The same blonde maid from downstairs bustled in, carrying a few extra pillows as well as an icepack and an ankle-brace. Still blushing, she went straight to caring for Kagome's injured foot with only a few instructions. Of course, already taken with the handsome man, she couldn't help but steal several glances his way, which Miroku was eager to match.

Kagome found the whole this ridiculous, but was far too focused on making sure that her cousin didn't distract the girl enough to further injure her ankle. Luckily, Miroku's cell rang during all of this and he was forced to get up and answer it, which minimized distractions for the young maid with pretty green eyes and fair skin. Though she tried to prolong tending to Kagome's ankle until the call ended, she was unsuccessful and was forced to leave before he hung up.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes, laying back down on the bed and tossing an arm over her eyes. Today was such an odd day.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." A small beep sounded from the phone as he hung up and made his way back over to the bed from the window where he had been overlooking the grounds of the place. "I need to pick up a shift in a few, do you need anything before I go?"

Kagome moved the arm so it rested across her stomach instead, and shook her head. "No, but thank you for all that you've done today. I really appreciate it, Miroku."

He smiled, sitting on the side of the bed so he could lean over and press a kiss to her forehead. "No problem. If you need anything you call me okay?" When she agreed he said his goodbye and left, leaving Kagome alone in the room.

She laid there for a moment before deciding that she was way too uncomfortable with all her clothes on and removed the icepack before she struggled to stand. She yelped once before deciding that it was a terrible idea to get up and that she had no drive to get her across the room to her clothes at the moment. Not to mention that the maid, in her effort to prolong her stay in the room, had moved her bag to the other side of the room as well, so the extra clothes in there were also out of the question now.

She looked down at the leggings with disdain, realizing that she should have had the presence of mind to remove them before the girl had put the brace on her foot. With a grunt, she hoisted up her injured leg and set about undoing the simple velcro bindings of the brace.

Another knock sounded at her door before her friend walked in once again, holding a phone in her hand. "Hey," Kagome greeted.

"Hey," Sango nodded, leaning against the door. "I wanted to let you know that I called Inuyasha to let him know you were home with a bad ankle, but he was in a meeting. So, you have until he gets home to think of a good excuse of how this happened."

Kagome's face lit up, and she quickly went back to finish taking off the brace. "Thank you," she murmured, setting the stiff fabric to the side before working her way out of the leggings.

"No problem. I'm going to run out and get you some crutches for tomorrow though, do you need anything else?"

Kagome looked up at her friend appreciatively, feeling quite happy to have her friend back in her good graces. Sango was the only reason she had to come home, and she was thankful for that. "No, but thank you."

Sango's smile widened. "No problem, be back in a few."

Kagome gave her a small wave before the door was shut behind her and Kagome continued to remove her clothing. Suddenly, remembering her need of sleeping clothes, she smacked her forehead, wondering how she could have forgotten to at least ask Sango while she was in the room. _I must just be losing it_, she thought to herself, slipping the shirt over her head and tossing it to the side.

The girl managed to work herself up to a standing position so she could grab a pillow and shove it under the covers, working her way under soon after it as well, icepack back in it's place. Glancing at the clock, she figured she would have about another couple of hours until Inuyasha would show up, so she could afford to take a small nap until then.

Plus, maybe if she was asleep he would leave her alone. Or maybe he would come join her...

NO! She wanted him to leave her alone and that was final!

Or did she...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome wasn't quite sure if the tingles and shivers that were racing from her neck and down her spine were real, though she was quite sure that she didn't want it to stop. Still groggy from sleep, she was in a state of complete bliss where she no longer had to concentrate on how she wanted to feel. And it felt good to surrender.

Her arms wrapped around that strong back, moving until she had his head cradled lovingly in her palms, her head stretched out to the side to bear her throat to the warm passionate caresses against it. As her fingers ran through the soft locks, she let out a slight moan that was so simple, she wondered if she had even done it in the first place.

In the back of her mind she could hear herself protest the fact that she was behaving so wantonly, but she didn't care at this moment. Somewhere deep inside, she felt that this was where she wanted to be and that was all that mattered.

The moan that escaped her at the feeling of that pleasure on her skin being pierced by pain startled her into being awake and she was surprised to finder herself pinned under the strong body. Surprised and secretly thrilled.

"Inuyasha," she gasped out, her blunt nails digging into his shoulder blades. She let out a soft cry again when he bit her neck harder once more before releasing the skin to lap at it with his soft tongue. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as warmth pooled in her abdomen, her entire body tingling in anticipation of what might follow.

She was panting by the time he stopped long enough to let out a soft growl in her ear. The sound, low and dangerous, sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and left her shivering in delight. How she loved that sound when it echoed through her body, promising her pleasure that she couldn't even imagine.

He pulled away and Kagome had to struggle with opening her eyes. When she finally was able to focus on him in the waning light, she gasped, her heart freezing with terror. Purple streaks stained his cheeks, while a scarlet coloring had bled into his still golden eyes. Kagome's mouth went dry when she looked up at him, trying to form words that she couldn't quite seem to grasp.

Luckily, or rather unluckily, she didn't have to struggle for very long. The sensuous growl that had just made her tremble in delight, was now a feral growl that caused a shiver of fear to course through her.

"Why is another man's scent in _your_ bed?"

The lump that suddenly lodged in her throat choked Kagome and she had to force it back down, realizing that this was looking increasingly bad by the passing seconds.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luckily, or rather unluckily, she didn't have to struggle for very long. The sensuous growl that had just made her tremble in delight, was now a feral growl that caused a shiver of fear to course through her.

"Why is another man's scent in _your_ bed?"

The lump that suddenly lodged in her throat choked Kagome and she had to force it back down, realizing that this was looking increasingly bad by the passing seconds.

Her mouth gaped open and flapped like a fish, while tiny choking sounds escaped her throat. To be honest, she was rather thrown off by the menacing tone to his voice, the threatening look in his eyes, and of course, the reappearance of the markings she had previously seen as a precursor to…

"M-Miroku was here." Even to her own ears, the excuse sounded like a lie she had made up on the spot. "H-he's my cousin," she tried again, hoping this time it sounded more realistic than the last one.

The noise that escaped him then was a mixture of a hum and a growl, though it still sounded obviously displeased. Finally, he seemed to come to the conclusion that this was an unacceptable answer for him. In one swift movement, he had her wrists pinned on either side of her head, taking a little of the pressure off of her torso.

"You still haven't answered my question, Pet. Why was he in your _bed_?" Inuyasha's forehead was almost touching hers, keeping them at eye-level, so to speak. His breath was warm, and tickled her lips as he hissed his question, smelling vaguely minty.

The closeness of him sent Kagome's mind reeling. It felt as though a fog had entered her brain and any form of thought was out of her reach. All she could focus on were those pearly-white fangs that gave her a teasing peak before retreating back behind those sinful lips. Those dangerous teeth that could give her so much pleasure, yet still held the power to hurt her, mark her, _claim_ her.

Those same teeth were suddenly bared at her and the pressure on her wrists increased until they started to feel the pain of skin being crushed to the bone of her wrists. "_Answer me_!" He snarled, his eyes flashing. A wave of adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Kagome swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "He's comfy," she rasped. Less than a second later she realized how completely stupid that sounded and winced, closing her eyes. Maybe if she focused on pretending he wasn't there, she could give him an intelligent response. "I mean he wanted to see how comfy it was."

When she opened her eyes again, it was to see that his eyes had cleared of their redness, though he still looked more than doubtful of this answer. However, Kagome wasn't exactly concerned with this fact at the moment. Her head was still fuzzy and was quickly returning to its previous state.

He always had that scent about him, which could drive her senses wild. It was that strong, spicy scent which was always mixed with the most expensive and intoxicating colognes. Never overwhelming, it always teased and toyed with her nose, taunting her body to respond just like the rest of him.

Kagome allowed her eyes to dip at that moment, suddenly wondering what he was wearing, secretly hoping it was nothing at all. Looking down, she was both disappointed and thrilled to see the baby-blue shirt with a couple of the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up around his elbows. Through the gaping collar of it, she could see his tanned chest and it beckoned to her to touch it. How would it feel to slide her hand through that hole, touching that smooth skin, tracing his collarbone?

"And do you know why I received a call from Sango only a couple of hours ago?"

Kagome vaguely heard the question, still staring at the base of his neck as if it had hypnotized her. When it finally registered, she was forced to shake her head in a feeble attempt to clear it.

"_I wanted to let you know that I called Inuyasha to let him know you were home with a bad ankle, but he was in a meeting. So, you have until he gets home to think of a good excuse." _

Sango's words echoed in her ears and suddenly she felt very stupid indeed. The burning ache that she had been feeling in her ankle finally registered as pain in her head and became noticeably uncomfortable to her. How the Hell could she have forgotten about her ankle? And more importantly, how could she allow herself to think of him like this! He was nothing more than a pig who had set out to destroy her life, and here she was swooning over the bastard! The sweet euphoria-like state she had been in fell away like shards of broken glass, leaving her head clear and her mood bitter.

"No idea then? Too bad." Suddenly his lips were on her neck again, sucking hard against her skin. The sparks of pleasure that sprouted from that one spot and spread through her were enough to momentarily distract her from the tirade that threatened to spill from her lips. It was amazing how those tingles could so teasingly make their way up her neck and to her brain, short-circuiting it, while also making a dangerous path through her chest to tease the tips of her nipples and make them ache to be shown the same pleasures.

Her gasp returned as a moan and her hands clenched into fists, frustrated with the fact that she could reach out to pull him closer.

No! To push him away! That's what she needed to be doing, not lying under him and writhing like some kind of horny slut! She also had an injured ankle for God's sake! And the fact that she had to remind herself of this was ridiculous!

"S-stop!" She cried, though it came out as a rough whisper that sounded nowhere near serious. And to be honest, that was probably because she wasn't sure if she really wanted it to. It felt so good to be against him; to feel the pressure of his body on top of her.

Those sharp fangs she'd just been admiring dropped to her collarbone, gently nipping at her skin and causing her to shiver in response. His warm, hot tongue barely dipped past his lips to brush against her skin, but the intimacy of the gesture drove Kagome wild and she couldn't help it when her back suddenly tried to arch itself.

Kagome suddenly didn't need to be reminded that her damn ankle was hurt then. Putting even that minimal amount of extra, unnecessary pressure on her injured foot was almost excruciatingly painful. The yelp that tore out of her mouth was damn near a scream and she wasn't sure who the whole thing had startled more, Kagome or Inuyasha. Had she not suddenly been in so much pain, she might have laughed at how shocked he suddenly seemed to be.

Gone were the purple markings and the reddened eyes and, in it's place, was a startled expression that reminded her of a puppy who had been smacked on the nose for playing with his favorite toy. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She bit her lower lip, whimpering as she tried to shift herself to be more comfortable. "My ankle," she managed to get out, closing her eyes and crying out in pain when she shifted the wrong way.

It was actually almost comical at how fast Inuyasha was off of her, and she vaguely wondered if maybe this might work in future situations. The covers were torn off to reveal her bruised ankle, loosely wrapped and sitting on top of a single pillow. The icepack had melted and was sitting beside the propped leg. With the utmost care, he removed the bindings to reveal the swollen joint. A muscle in his jaw ticked, obviously displeased at the state of her foot.

"I undid it," she explained quickly, not wanting to get anyone in trouble. "The maid wrapped it nicely, but I undid it to get undressed."

He nodded to her once, taking both the binding and the icepack to the door. He barely had to peek out in order to gain the attention of a passing butler, who he instructed to return with fresh supplies, as well as phone the doctor over. She heard the butler acknowledge the tasks, but then their conversation suddenly turned hushed. With what appeared to be a final command, the butler nodded and quickly rushed off to do his bidding.

Turning on his heel, Inuyasha walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. The unreadable expression on Kagome's face made her nervous, though he continued to stroke her leg and give her small smiles that made her believe maybe it was okay. Still, it felt as if there was an issue that was not being raised, as if suddenly he was disconnected.

"How did this happen?"

Kagome felt her stomach churn, quickly thinking up the best lie she possibly could. "I took a wrong step on the stairs at school." He stared at her for a moment longer, putting Kagome more than a little on edge. Finally she shrugged, and he seemed to break out of the trace-like state he was in.

"At school?" He repeated dumbly.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah… Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?"

He looked at her once more, this time it seemed that he was actually seeing her now. A low chuckle echoed out of his mouth and he shook his head, patting her shin. "I'm fine Precious. I'm just a little tired from work."

Kagome had a feeling deep inside that it wasn't the real issue, but she didn't really want to push into unknown territory on the off chance that it was the true subject, or that the true subject would piss him off. While Kagome liked sparring with him, she also liked having two, fully-working legs in order to escape with as well.

"Doctor Suikotsu is being called as we speak, I want him to take a look at your ankle to make sure you haven't broken anything," Inuyasha informed her. "You clumsy little pet," he added, reaching forward to brush his thumb against her cheek affectionately. Such intimate caresses made Kagome's heart leap with joy, and she suddenly found butterflies in her stomach.

Slowly, the hand trickled down her skin, making her want to lean into, while jerking away from, the ticklish touches. Eventually it lined her jaw before dropping lower still until it barely brushed against her neck, finally stopping at a single spot that was much more sensitive than the rest. His ears lowered as his thumb continued to stroke it softly.

"I must make sure all those damn scrubbing sponges are removed. I don't want something like this to happen again."

Kagome barely heard this, still fascinated by the constant twitching of his ears. She'd never really noticed them much, but their movements now caught her attention, and she found her hands quickly moving up to touch them. He apparently realized what she was up to, because he quickly pinned them to his head, hiding them in his hair. Startled, Kagome looked back at him with wide eyes.

Inuyasha's dark brows were furrowed, suddenly seeming very contrasting with his light hair color. "What are you doing, Pet?"

Kagome blinked once, now reaching forward to grab one of the thick locks of hair that constantly trailed over a shoulder on each side. Holding it up as best she could in the light, she examined it closely.

"Oi! What are you doing?" He carefully pried the hair from her grasp, still frowning.

"Is your hair naturally that color?"

He seemed momentarily stunned by the question, but then nodded. "Yeah, that bother you or something?"

Kagome now frowned at his attitude. "No! I was just wondering which was natural, your white hair or your dark eyebrows! You can't have both!" What was it about this man that could get her so angry so fast?

He growled, one of his eyes twitching. "And why the Hell not? Maybe they are both natural!"

Kagome threw an arm up in the air, falling back onto the mattress. "People aren't just born with two different hair colors, Inuyasha!"

"Well maybe I am," He bent forward so that his hands were planted on either side of her ribcage, his hair cascading down over his back and shoulders to tickle her arms. "Kagome."

Hearing her name whispered so sensuously from his lips made her shiver. Or maybe it was that passionate look in those devilishly handsome, golden eyes of his. Did it really matter what I was? Reaching up with a sudden urgency, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her and kissing him.

Her blunt nails latched onto his shoulders and back once more, loving the feeling of the muscles as they moved under her fingertips. Eventually one moved down his chest, tracing one peck before quickly moving down his side and groping at his hipbone and finally tugging at the hem of his shirt, trying to pry it from the waist of his pants.

Inuyasha groaned against her lips, parting his own to nibble on her lower one, coaxing and pleading her to open her own. She did with minimal resistance, her own tongue darting out to meet his. The feeling of the two appendages sliding together was one of the most erotic feelings she'd come to know since living with him. It sent ripples of pleasure coursing through her body and pooling in her abdomen, making her ache for that tongue to-

"Ahem."

Once again, Inuyasha was stunned by his pet's sudden mood change at the sound of the butler clearing his throat. One moment _she_ had actually been kissing _him_, and then the next she acted like a teen who had just been caught making out with a boy in her room; shoving him away without a second thought and blushing a deep red. He swore to murder this servant tonight.

"Thank you," Inuyasha snapped as he slowly rose from the bed, un-tucking the rest of his shirt that Kagome had missed and stalking off to sulk in a corner.

Dutifully, and apparently obliviously, the butler went about his work, putting a cream on the foot, wrapping it, then placing a towel and an icepack over the finished product. Once finished, he turned to Inuyasha and bowed once. "Dinner is about ready, Sir."

"Thank you, now get out," he growled, his arms still crossed over his chest and his pants feeling a little tight. The butler scurried out quickly, leaving them alone one more.

Still blushing, Kagome struggled to get herself off the bed, her limbs a little shaky. _I can't believe I did that! What is wrong with me? I know he's hot and stuff, but that's still no excuse Kagome!_ She mentally scolded herself, managing to get both feet off the bed.

"Here, let me help."

Kagome gasped as she was swept up into two strong arms for the second time that day. Out of instinct, she tried to raise her arms to hold onto her neck, but one was trapped between them. With her right arm resting across her chest, and her left wrapped around his neck, her head fell comfortably against his collarbone, her forehead against the curve of his neck. It felt much more intimate than it had with Kouga. Almost as if they were lovers.

_You idiot, of course you're not lovers! Even mentioning that is… silly. Isn't it?_ Kagome closed her eyes, subtly taking in his scent while unconsciously curling closer to him.

The walk to the dining hall was a lot shorter than Kagome had anticipated, and she found that she was almost disappointed when Inuyasha set her down in a chair next to the head of the table. Before he'd even sat down in his own chair, the hired help was taking orders and pouring glasses, as well as setting out some bread and salads in front of them.

Kagome thanked one of the maids before eagerly diving into her food, feeling quite starved. Inuyasha was a little more hesitant with his bites than her, though he also seemed more focused on the food than socializing. In fact, Kagome might even go so far as to say that he was brooding over something. But something told her not to ask.

No one spoke a word through the salad, and by the time it was finished, Kagome felt a little more unnerved by this fact. "How was your day at work?" A dumb question, but it would at least cut through the silence in the hall.

Inuyasha took his last bite of salad, nodding. "Good," he replied once he'd swallowed. "We had a meeting earlier with a client of ours," he paused with a smirk. "One that you've met actually."

The blood drained from her face and her stomach churned at the thought of who he was referring to. "Oh?" She quickly took a sip of her tea to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth. "How did that go?"

He smiled, leaning back as they took away the plates of salad. "Good. Very good, in fact."

"I'm glad." She wasn't really. She had rather hoped the man had dropped dead.

There was a slight rap on the door, calling the attention of everyone in the room. In walked the Doctor she'd seen once before, on the day that… Her hand absently rubbed at the mark on her inner wrist.

"Doctor Suikotsu!" Inuyasha greeted, rising from his chair. "Good to see you again!"

The doctor nodded to him. "Inuyasha," he greeted, doing the same for Kagome. She only nodded to him, turning in her seat. Though she hated to admit it, the man did have some air of kindness about him.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt your dinner any further, so let's have a look then." Pulling out a chair next to Kagome, he waited patiently for her to turn before cautiously helping her raise her ankle. His fingers prodded and rubbed at the joint, apologizing at every hiss and whimper that she made, making her feel guilty enough to hold the sounds back. After, he had her run through several movement tests and nodded.

"Appears to be fine," he commented absently, while reaching down into his bag and pulling out a small, rectangular object and holding it in front of her foot. With a count off, the machine made a series of noises, then beeped. "Well, it looks like everything is fine here," he smiled, lowing the screen just enough for her to see an X-ray of her foot on it.

She'd heard of these things, but she had known no doctors that could afford the equipment. To see it in action was really quite amazing. She wasn't quite sure of how they worked, but she'd heard reports of them being safer than the traditional versions. So safe, in fact, that they could be used in households.

"No broken bones?"

"None," the doctor grinned. "Just keep some ice on it and keep it propped, you should be healed by the end of next week., possibly a little longer."

"Next week!" Kagome felt both of their eyes on them, surprised by her sudden outburst. "Erm… I just… hate to be immobile for that long… is there a possibility it could be sooner?"

The doctor was still a little stunned, so it took him a moment to actually process what she was saying. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and that gesture made her gulp. "Well, it doesn't seem that bad, despite the swelling and bruising… perhaps you might, though I would strongly suggest you stay off of it almost completely for at least a week."

_But I don't have a week! _She screamed inside. Outside, she bit the inside of her cheek and nodded her thanks, barely listening to the treatment he prescribed to Inuyasha and the head butler. Crossing her arms, she glared at the delicious food set in front of her.

What was she going to do about the try-outs?

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media own all rights to Inuyasha and Company. I own nothing but this fictional world I have placed them in.

**NEW:**

**Find this story, in all its original maturity on AdultFanFiction. See my profile for more information. Also, this story is now on hiatus and I'm extending an invite to fans of it to continue it themselves. If interested, also see my profile or contact me via email or message. Thank you. **

Important Note: In accordance with FanFiction regulations on ratings and mature content, I have edited this story to be appropriate for the "M"-rating. To my knowledge, this story fits all the restrictions that come with this rating. If it is otherwise in violation, I would like to be notified by the FanFiction staff before my story (or worse, my account) is removed, so that I might instead fix the violation in a timely manner. This note will be posted at the top of the page on the first and last chapters of the story. In all other documents, it will be placed at the bottom.

READERS: Because FanFiction has been removing so many stories recently, mine is also in jeopardy. I have taken as many steps as I can to prevent this. However, if you wish to find my story (original and un-censored) on other sites, please see my profile or send me a message. If you are worried about never finding this story again, please sign-in and comment. I save ALL comments. Should my account get deleted, I will make sure a message is delivered to those who have commented on where to find it again. Please see my profile for more information.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time Kagome was woken for school the next day, Inuyasha was already gone off to his work. Memories of his gentle treatment of her last night were still swimming in her mind and she didn't like the feeling it had on her. It made her emotions go on haywire and she wasn't sure what to do. Overall, it just felt like a massive ball of confusion. This only led to frustration and eventually led to Kagome being bitter over the man for the rest of the morning.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked, peaking her head into Kagome's bedroom.

Shaking her head, Kagome nodded. Sango grabbed her bag and was careful to make sure she was beside Kagome while she was heading down the stairs and out to the waiting car. Once there, Kagome's friend helped her into the vehicle, placing their stuff and the crutches in the back.

Kagome thanked her absently, looking into the reflection of herself. The marks she'd inflicted on herself were gone now, but the circles under her eyes were growing. This was ridiculous. She hated all of this. Why couldn't her life have just stayed the same?

A servant handed her a hot breakfast sandwich through the window, but Kagome declined. Her stomach was hungry, but at that moment, she wanted nothing to do with anything from here. Uneasily, the maid took it away and stepped back.

Sango started the car and drove off the property in silence. Kagome noted that security had been upped since their escape, and their car was briefly searched before they were allowed to leave the premises, and would be searched again when they returned. Given the clear, Sango put her ID away and they began their journey to the school grounds.

Kagome stared in the mirror, watching the tall trees pass as they drove on, sighing as her thoughts stumbled over each other in her head. Why couldn't she hate the man like she wanted to? Why did she feel so uneasy right now? What if this whole dancing thing was a terrible idea of getting revenge?

"Are they going to reschedule try-outs for you?"

Kagome stiffened at the question, her head snapping over to her friend. Her mouth stuttered for something to say, but she was at a loss. Sango kept her eyes on the road, her face expressionless behind her sunglasses.

"I followed you yesterday. Your phone has a tracking device in it, if you didn't know."

Kagome pulled the device from her pockets and looked at it, sliding off the back cover to look.

"Don't bother. I'm the one who put it there and you'll never be able to get it out without destroying the phone… that is if you could ever find it." This time, Sango smirked at her.

Kagome frowned, but put the backing back on and slid it into her pocket. So, Sango knew now. Excellent. "Are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

There was long silence.

"No," she finally sighed. "I thought about it all night, but no. I am going to start picking you up though. I'm nearly done with my training, and I think Inuyasha will be much happier if we started to come home together."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, her eyes welling up. Sango was such a good friend to her. What had she ever done to deserve it even? Leaning across the seat she hugged her friend awkwardly, thanking her.

Sango wrapped an arm around her as best she could. "Of course."

Things were looking up for her, and Kagome was no longer feeling so depressed. Sitting back in the seat, her head filled with optimistic hopes and dreams of how quickly this year would be over, and how Inuyasha would be so mad with everything she was going to do. In fact, she'd make him hate her so much, he'd send her home early!

"You're plotting something. And I have a feeling the fact that your dance company is the one performing at the Christmas party has something to do with it."

Kagome sent her friend a sly smile. "I think we both know that it is better you don't know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Classes were dull, but everyone was interested in why she was suddenly in a crutch. Her story was simply that she'd fallen outside of school the other day and it was no big deal. Of course, she eventually grew tired of repeating the tale and decided to start changing it up a bit. Her latest concoction was that she had fallen from the top step of her shrine, but since her family had been so generous in their prayers this year, she'd only gotten a sprained ankle from it all. The dummies ate it up like candy.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough, and Kagome was thankful to finally have some time away from the books to be with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Ayumi carried her tray for her as they moved through the busy lunchroom.

"I still have _no idea_ what book to pick for English." Kagome sighed, carefully getting herself into the seat of the table. She looked around for Sango, but didn't see her yet.

"Ugh! Mr. Hinamoto is a total drag! He makes everything he touches dull and lifeless!" Yuka said.

Eri took a bite of her grilled cheese. "Couldn't possibly be because you sleep through the whole class."

Ayumi and Kagome smiled, giving each other knowing glances. Yuka constantly fell asleep in her first period classes. Eri, on the other hand, had never fallen asleep to Kagome's knowledge. Ayumi had fallen asleep once, with severe consequences and had never done it again. Kagome tended to doze during history any time of the day.

"Speaking of English," Yuka said, giving Kagome a sly look. "Hojo was ogling you again today."

Kagome could feel her cheeks heat at the mention of her childhood friend. She was well aware of the crush he still had on her and, had things been different, maybe she would have felt the same. "Hojo isn't really my type, Yuka."

"Who _is_ your type then?" Eri chimed in.

"I bet it's Inuyasha! That man is anyone's type!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Yuka, then bit into her own sandwich. "Definitely not."

"Why not? He seemed like he really liked you," Ayumi said.

Kagome felt her cheeks turn even redder at that. _Inuyasha like me? No way!_ _He just likes me for sex. If only they knew why he was really there…_ _But still,_ Kagome thought. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and her heart began to race. His gentle caresses, the way he took such care of her… maybe he did.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, noticing the lunchroom had gotten considerably quieter.

"Oh my God. Look, it's her." Eri gestured to a girl across the room.

Shiori was a grade lower than Kagome, but nearly the same age. She had missed the enrollment cut-off by a month, and so she had started later. That wasn't why she was well-known. Her skin was a rich, golden color and her hair was so pale it almost appeared blue. Her eyes were the most gorgeous color of purple and she favored a poppy-red shade on her lips. She was a half-bat-demon, bearing oddly-shaped ears that she kept hidden by wearing her hair down. None of this, however, was why she was singled out. It was because the "necklace" she wore was made of leather and had a tag on it.

Shiori was a pet.

Kagome felt her heart clench when their eyes made contact. Shiori looked so sad, so alone, so unsure. It was like looking in a mirror and Kagome felt disgusted to see it. She turned away and wiped her mouth, her appetite gone.

"I thought she dropped out," Eri added. "She should have. I can't even believe they let someone like her back into school. Everyone knows what she does when she goes home.

"Or rather, _who_ she does," Yuka snickered.

Kagome turned around, to see that Shiori had just taken a seat by herself at one of the tables and began eating her lunch quietly. The lunchroom slowly picked up conversation and Kagome was about to turn away when she noticed one of the boys approaching the girl from behind, a milk carton in hand. Kagome knew what was to happen and her whole body screamed at her to warn Shiori, to help her. Her fist clenched on her crutch and she moved to push herself up.

Then she sat back down, taking her hand off of her crutches.

The boy rounded the table, tossing the milk right into the girls face. The lunchroom burst into laughter as the milk stained Shiori's uniform.

"Got something on your chest there, slut!" Another boy hollered from their table, and the students laughed harder.

Shiori stood, wiping herself off as much as she could while teachers came in to help. Though she looked like she was going to cry, the girl kept it together, assuring the staff that she was fine. Security officers, who would inevitably take Shiori away to the office and send her home, brought more napkins to the table. One of them was Sango, who made a point of giving Kagome a look of disappointment while helping to dry her off.

Kagome just turned away.

.

.

.

.

When she got home, Kagome went straight to her bed and laid down, still upset by the scene that had been caused at lunch. Seeing her classmate receive such humiliation was a scary mirror of her own worst fears. What would she do should her secret be let out? She couldn't bear the thought of it. It was a bitter taste that was left in her mouth.

Something lodged in her throat as she thought about that poor girl, covered in milk and fighting back tears. She looked lost and worn out just like Kagome felt. What was her Master like? Was he kind like Inuyasha, or was her cruel like that demon who had laid his hands on her? Was he near her age, like Kagome's Master? Or was he older and disgusting?

Was she happy? That was the big question. Shiori didn't look it, but maybe it was because she knew she was no longer accepted where she'd always belonged before. Her world was ripped out from under her and she knew it would never be the same.

_Kagome's_ world would never be the same.

Her head throbbed and she gently laid a hand over her eyes, willing it to stop. She couldn't think about this right now. She would deal with it when it came, though it was hopefully never.

Kagome's pocket vibrated and she lazily moved to remove the cell from inside. Pulling it out, she looked to the ID before quickly answering.

"Mom?" It was suddenly hard to breathe. She'd been avoiding this call for this reason.

"Kagome, how are you doing? You haven't called."

Kagome felt all her emotions suddenly flood into her, consuming her with despair. "I'm sorry," she choked on the lump in her throat, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm doing okay, how are you guys?"

"We're doing fine. Souta has his first game this Saturday and he wants you to be there."

_Inuyasha won't let me go. I doubt he'll ever let me see my family again until the year is up,_ she thought gloomily. "I'll try, Mom. I would love to see him play again," she tried to hold it back, though hot tears were already sliding down her cheeks and her nose was stuffing up. "H-hows Grandpa?"

"Just fine, sweetie. He's keeping us all in line… though he misses you a lot."

A pain struck her chest and she choked on a sob. "I miss you all so much."

"Kagome, please don't cry. Is it so horrible over there?"

Knowing her mother knew she was upset, only made her tears fall faster. "No, I just miss you guys," she sobbed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know, but it will be okay. I promise. You'll come see Souta's game on Saturday and we will all get to see each other!"

_No I won't_. "Yeah, that will be great."

After that, her mother continued to talk to her about all the comings and goings of the family. Souta had been keeping up his grades, though he had gotten in trouble for passing notes in class and had received a detention. He was helping around the house and asked about his sister often. He'd apparently been spending more time in her room than normal, first out of rebellion, but now her mother suspected it was because he felt lonely.

Buyo ate some kind of artifact that Grandpa has acquired recently and had become so ill they had to make a trip to the vets. After all the tests and prescriptions, their bill had been overwhelming. But they should be paying it off soon. Kagome remembered that she had some money in her accounts and offered to help her mother out. After much reluctance she gave Kagome the account number and Kagome easily transferred money from the accounts Inuyasha had set up for her. Sango had helped her log into her account the first time soon after she'd arrived.

After transferring the money her mother needed-which happened to be all $400-Kagome asked about Grandpa. He was doing well, apparently. He kept himself busy by bossing around all the workmen on the shrine. He'd been upset by his cat's illness, but now that all was well, he was in good spirits. However, her mother admitted that he seemed more melancholy at night and especially at dinner.

"And how are you doing, Mommy?" Kagome asked, noticing she'd left herself out.

"Fine. I miss having you around, but I know you will be back home before I know it. The shrine is getting its repairs done and everything is looking so wonderful!"

Kagome rolled to her side, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah? I will have to see it soon." _Though I probably won't. _

"Yes! It should be done just in time for you to visit for Christmas!"

Thoughts of the tree all lit up and decorated with ornaments that were filled with memories wrenched another sob from her. "I can't wait."

"Will you be coming home for Halloween as well?"

"I don't know," she sniffled. "But probably not." She never thought she'd miss taking her brother out trick-or-treating so much as she did right now.

"Well, I'm sure you will. I need to go get dinner ready though. I will talk to you soon, alright honey?"

Kagome choked. "Yeah….I miss you Mom."

"Oh sweetie, I miss you too. Take care okay? And get good grades?"

"I will. I love you, Mommy." Her voice was cracking and she knew she sounded pathetic.

"I love you too. Bye Kagome."

"Bye, Mom."

She pulled the phone away, watching the screen until it disconnected. When the call disappeared, Kagome felt the connection between her and her family fade away into nothingness. They were still in the same city, but they felt like they were a million miles away and out of her reach at that moment. She missed feeling her mother holding her tight and telling her it would be okay. She missed her little brother nagging her to play with him. She missed her Grandpa telling her boring stories about the shrine. Now, she recalled most of these details as vivid clips in her mind about things she couldn't have and it made her heart break.

Curling up into a ball, she cried into the fluffy comforter of her cold bed until she could no longer summon tears and only the pain of her homesickness remained.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until a hand, softly stroking her head, roused her. For several minutes she teetered back and fourth between waking up and falling back to sleep. She was warm, comfortable, and the soothing motion on her head relaxed her. When she shifted a soft rumble reverberated in her ears, the scale tipped towards waking.

When she opened her eyes, she realized it was Inuyasha she was laying on. Shirtless. His bare skin felt warm against her own, and very soft. His claws continued to massage her scalp tenderly, but the contraction of his muscles told her he noticed she was awake now.

"How are you feeling Precious?" He asked, his hand moving to her back, rubbing it gently.

"Like shit," she replied. It was the truth. Her eyes were puffy and felt huge, her cheeks felt stiff from the salt in her tears, and her nose was so stuffed she'd had to keep her mouth open. To her horror, she realized she'd drooled on his chest. Pretending to rub her eyes, she subtly wiped it up, hoping her wouldn't notice.

If he did, he never let on…besides, perhaps, a soft chuckle. "You missed dinner."

She shrugged, still refusing to look at him, yet keeping her cheek against his chest. She was too exhausted to move. And he probably wouldn't let her anyways. "I'm not very hungry."

His abs tightened again and she felt him place a soft kiss to her crown. "If you do, your dinner is in the fridge. You can eat it whenever you'd like."

"Thank you." She genuinely wasn't hungry, but she appreciated the fact that he cared enough to give her the option of eating.

His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer to his body. "What has you so bothered tonight pet?"

Kagome struggled to answer, though nothing really came out. The only thing she was aware of at the moment was how his hip was pressed so intimately against her. Her body was reacting to how close he was, despite how hard she tried to keep her mind away from that subject entirely. Somehow he'd gotten her into a tank top and panties while she was asleep. That was a frightening thought. She'd never slept that deeply in her life. Why now?

Her attention was brought back to him, when his chest expanded with a sigh. "I spoke with your mother tonight."

Kagome thought she felt her heart skip a beat and she tried not to let her body stiffen. She still didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the vanity mirror across the room. She could make out the both of them in it. They looked like two lovers who had just finished sharing intimacy. How distorted reality could look in mirrors, she'd never noticed before.

"She needed the money. Buyo got-"

"Sick, yes she told me. When things like that happen, I would prefer it if you came to me so I could take care of it. I've already reimbursed both you and your mother for the vet bills."

Kagome did look at him then, with a frown. That was something she hadn't expected. She sat up, leaning one elbow into the mattress. "That wasn't in our contract, Inuyasha."

He gave her a soft smile and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You're my pet. I can do what I want."

She jerked away from his touch then, rolling away from him. The moment the warmth was gone, her body protested, aching to have it back. She didn't give in. Instead, she sat up on the other side of the bed, feet dangling off the side. She kept her back to him, gripping the mattress to keep herself from crawling back into his arms. Where she felt safe.

He sighed again, this time it was a little more irritated. "Is this about school, then? Sango told me what happened today."

Kagome wanted to turn around, chuck a pillow at his dumb head, and scream that, no, it wasn't about that. But she wasn't so sure it wasn't. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so angry with him and with herself. All she knew is that she was pissed and she was seriously fighting the urge to punch him, or curse at him, or just start crying again. Damnit, she felt so weak right now! Was there no end to him humiliating her? He probably knew the fucking vet and had gotten him to raise the price through the roof just so he could look like a goddamn knight-in-shiny-fucking-armor.

"It might be best if we transfer you to a different-"

"No!" Apparently she was going to yell now. "You're not taking me away from my friends." And cry. Wonderful.

His arms were around her again, pulling her gently back into bed. She'd resisted for a while, but eventually his will won out—like it always did—and she was back into his arms once again. "It's alright, Pet," he said, stroking her head again. "You can stay in school for now."

The _for now_ stuck out in her brain, and though she could feel rebellion at the idea that she would be pulled from school quietly, she couldn't keep her eyes from closing. Her already dwindling energy was quickly drained with the fresh tears, and she fell asleep in his arms, cursing the fact that her body seemed to fit so perfectly to his.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Friday, Kagome was forced to sit out the auditions, though her ankle was healed enough now that she was able to walk on it fairly well. It was still bruised and ugly, but at least she was no longer suffering under the wretched crutches that Inuyasha had forced her to use.

Currently performing was a young woman, who recently joined. She stood a little shorter than Kagome, with long black hair she often had tied on one side of her head. She was the same age as Kagome, too, but dressed to impress every day. Kagome often heard slurs about the girl's obvious wealth behind her back, but never participated in the gossip. The girl was obviously inexperienced, but she had a lot of potential. When her number ended, Kouga gave her the appropriate praise, but Kagome knew he didn't see her as good enough to have a solo in the show.

The next was the beautiful redhead, Ayame. She always wore a fresh flower in her hair and was one of the most skilled dancers in the entire place. Kagome often envied her ability to pull off complicated moves with such ease and grace, but was often frightened by her bi-polar personality. She was a little older than Kagome, and had all the characteristics of a Prima Donna in the making.

Her act was impressive, and that was putting it mildly. She'd chosen a complicated, yet very sensual piece from a modern instrumental group. The way she folded her body and made perfect turns was amazing, but left a bitter taste in Kagome's mouth. It was always easy to hate the mean people with no talent in your classes, but it was much harder to admit they had a gift. Kagome considered herself talented at dance, but she knew she had many more years to improve. Ayame, seemed to believe she was close to knowing everything about the subject, and watching her now, it was hard to disagree.

At the end, the appropriate praise was given once again, and Kagome knew she was going to be given one of the solo spots in the show.

The company that Kouga worked for, had two other dance divisions attached to it, so it would not only be them, but a few other small groups of dancers in this show they were putting on for her "Master". Each division had three open spots for the performance and she was already certain that there were at least six dances Kagome had seen tonight that were capable of taking them spots.

After a few more acts, one of which was another competitor of Kagome's, Kouga announced the end and shut off the camera that had been filming. Kouga often did this so he could review and offer better criticism later.

"All of you have done well," he assured them. "I can already tell it will be a tough time deciding who should fill the spots. But I will announce my final decisions next week, when our last audition will be able to give us her performance."

All eyes suddenly were on Kagome and she shifted uncomfortably. Not all of them looked like a good expression, especially from the temperamental redhead.

"Alright, you're all dismissed for the rest of the day and I will see you Monday for our next practice."

Everyone thanked Kouga and began to shuffle to the back to collect their stuff to go. Kagome hoisted herself off the seat with the help of Kouga, catching some of the glares sent her way. She already felt guilty for delaying all of this, but she couldn't think of all that now.

"Thank you," she smiled at Kouga, grateful for the help to stand. Under her fingers, his well-defined muscles flexed and Kagome couldn't help the butterflies that flooded her stomach. It was hard not to be attracted to such masculinity.

He smiled and pat her shoulder. "Of course. Thank you for coming here to watch the auditions."

"Of course! I have many talented classmates and I love to watch them show off their skills!"

Kouga chuckled and shook his head. Glancing back at the other dancers, he leaned closer to Kagome.

"Listen," his voice dropped to a whisper. Kagome's stomach felt like it his the floor at the sudden seriousness in his tone. "If there's something going on…in your personal life…"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and fidgeted.

"Something you need help with… you know I'd be willing to help." His piercing blue eyes seemed to beg her to tell him the truth.

She felt the truth of everything rush into her mouth and threaten to spill out. Yet when her mouth opened, she found she couldn't tell him. Something was stopping her from begging him to save her, and she closed her mouth, giving him a grin and waving her hand. "I'm fine, I swear. I've just been so busy with school, family, and all this. You know how it goes." She hoped she was being convincing.

He seemed somewhat reassured and relaxed. "You know you can tell me if you need anything, right?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, thank you, Kouga." Before another word could be said, she collected her stuff and left, quickly making her way to Sango's car.

_Why didn't I tell him?_ She chastised herself. _Kouga would at least try and help me! And you know he would be a match in strength for Inuyasha! So why couldn't you tell him?_ The questions were on constant repeat with no answers.


End file.
